Cruel Survival
by Yankees01
Summary: The Cullens rule the ancient world with cruelty. Bella is a princess who is captured and made a slave. Will Bella survive with help or will she die because of cruel treatment? Can she make them see cruelty is not the way to rule? Humans and normal pairing
1. Intro

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. I am still writing Adjusting to Change, but this idea just came to me and I wanted to see if anyone liked it enough to read it and expand on it so please tell me if I should continue or if I am wasting my time writing it. LOL. Thanks.**

**The story has all the normal pairings, but they are human. I am writing in POV and there will be lemons in the chapters on and off. I will also have adult situations/themes.**

Story Summary:

The year is 25 B.C and Rome rules the world. The ruler is Carlisle Cullen and he has three sons to replace him. The three sons are Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. The sons each have their strong points in the kingdom. Jasper is into politics and attends the senate meets with Carlisle on a regular basis. Emmett is the leading general in the Roman army. Edward is the playboy and gets a long with the masses. He is also the cruelest one. He loves to watch the gladiator games and throw innocent people into the arena when the lions are boring him.

Emmett has just lead a conquest in Egypt and brought back slaves. The slaves are sold to the highest bidders, but Emmett chooses the prettiest ones to work at the palace and villas of the royalty.

Bella is the pharroh's daughter and up until a few days ago the princess of the kingdom. She is now a slave to the Romans and has no idea what is going to happen to her. She was captured with the rest of the women in the capital. She is being taken to Rome and will never see her family again. She is a slave like the women who used to serve her.

Present Day in 25 B.C:

Emmett POV

I could not wait to get back to the palace. I wanted to see my Rose and show my father the spoils of war. I knew that he would be proud. I also wanted to catch up with my brothers. I knew that Jasper had married Alice before I left and Edward was still the playboy. I wasn't surprised since he was the youngest and was hard to follow behind Jasper or myself.

I marched into Rome and was greeted by Rose and the rest of the family. I was so glad to be able to hold her and kiss her. I had missed her so much. I was greeted by Esme and Carlisle; I was happy to see my mother. She was my support when my father was being the emperor instead of the father he could be. I saw that Edward was still single and that Jasper was happy with Alice.

"Emmett, show me the spoils. Edward and Jasper come with me and we will see everyone else at dinner." Carlisle said. I knew that Rose was not happy about this, but she knew her place.

Bella POV

I had arrived in Rome as a slave and I missed my home. I had my best friend with me, but we knew there was no guarantee that we would be slaves/servants in the same place. She was my closest servant at home and she was my confidant.

We were taken into the city and into the back of the palace. I was surprised at how many people were crucified a long the roads and knew that Rome was very different from home. I had always wanted to see Rome, but not like this.

We were lined up in a room and told to look at the floor when the emperor and princes came by us. I was not used to looking at the floor and got whipped when I would let my eyes wonder up.

I heard them approach and they were pointing out which slaves they wanted to keep. I had never heard go things about he Roman emperors when I was in court so I hoped that they would chose to send me away. I had heard how cruel the Romans were and they were barbaric.

Edward POV

I was bored walking with them. I preferred to be overseeing the torture of prisoners of helping Emmett with criminals. I liked to see people punished because it made me realize how bad people could be.

I was walking with father, Emmett, and Jasper. We were looking over the spoils of war and the slaves he had gotten while conquering Egypt. I was looking at the different slave when I noticed that one slave was not used to looking at the floor or being subjected to this treatment.

"Emmett, did you ever find the princess?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I did and she is here right now." He said.

He walked over to the slave I had been watching and pulled her towards us by the arm. He threw her to the ground at our feet.

"You are the princess?" Carlisle asked her. We were all looking at her.

"Yes, sir." She whispered.

"What should we do with the princess?" Jasper asked us. Emmett had a wicked smiled and I knew he had a mean streak that could not be stopped.

"She should stay at the palace." I suggested.

"Do you want her as your slave?" Carlisle asked me.

"She should be doing nothing but the lowest chores." Emmett said. I just watched her as we talked and I could tell she was scared.

"I want her as mine. She can be my servant and help Esme." I said. Carlisle nodded and smiled.

"Wise decision, Edward. She was a princess and is used to being in the court area. She will know what mistakes she cannot make." Carlisle said.

"If she does we will teach her." Emmett said and smiled. Jasper returned the smiled. I knew what they meant.

"Edward, you are in charge of her. You will be responsible for her and anything anyone wants with her they will have to come to you." Emmett said. I smiled and knew what it meant.

We kept walking and I just kept thinking of the princess. I knew she was scared, but she would make a good servant to Esme and myself.

Bella POV

I was dragged away to the slave quarters. I was upset and my friend was sold so a senator. I knew I would not see her for a while if ever again. I was so lost. I had lost my family, my country, and anyone I knew. I was alone and I hated this.

"Change into slave clothes and wait here until you are summoned." The large man said as he threw me into the room. I hit the floor hard and just started to cry. I didn't know what to do or expect.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Please!**


	2. Emmett's home

**A/N I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thank you for the reviews and keep them up.**

**The story has adult themes, lemons, and other sexual situations. Do not read the story if you are offended. All the characters are darker than they are portrayed in the books.**

Bella POV

I knew I had to make the best of my new situation and I did not know what would happen to me. I finally pulled my self together and put on my new clothes. They were much different from the clothes I had ever worn. I was now in rags from what I used to wear. I had one a white tunic with a off white cloth wrapped around my waist. I just sat on my bed and cried some more because I hated this.

Edward POV

I finished walking with my brothers and father. I was glad to be done because there was going to be a game this afternoon and I wanted to attend. I sat in father's place when he did not go and he was not going today.

Emmett POV

Father was proud of my because of everything that I had brought back, but when I came back I also returned to things that I did not like. I knew that Rose was my wife, but she wandered from her vows when I was gone. I never had proof, but I had plenty of rumors. The palace was always full of rumors. I was just satisfied to know that it was not a crime for me to wander like it was for her. I knew the princess might make a good substitute.

I had gotten the princess as a bargain with the person I left in charge. The new ruler was the princess' brother and he was the one who gave the information I needed to take over their father. I also knew that she was the key to keeping some peace. I had to make sure that Edward, in his rage, did not kill her.

We finished walking around when father and Jasper had to attend a senate meeting. I was happy to see them go because I needed to tell Edward about his new slave.

We were walking through the halls of the palace and he was overjoyed with his new slave because he was tired of the other ones. I didn't know which other ones because he had killed most of them.

"Edward, she is your slave, but you cannot kill her. You can do most anything else, but you have to make sure she is still alive and close to normal." I told him. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She must be your key to peace?" he asked me. I smiled. Edward would make a great general, but he chose to entertain the masses together. We worked well together when riots or other problems arose. We were more alike than anyone knew. Jasper was not like us, but he served his purpose. We knew we had to get along because father would make us all joint rulers.

"She is so be careful and do not kill her." I warned him.

"I won't. I never actually killed the others because I can't make someone commit suicide." He said with a wicked smile. I nodded and we walked to the arena.

Rose, Esme, and Alice were all there for the games. Edward took his place and I was beside him. We started the games. We did this to make ourselves known to the people and keep them happy.

I was with Rose that afternoon and she was so happy to see me. I loved her, but I did not want her to share herself with any other men.

"Come on, let's go back to the palace." I told her. I told everyone good bye and we left. We made it back quickly and Rose took her cue to undress.

She started to kiss me and I slapped her. I was so upset at her. She held her face and knew to hold her tongue.

"I will give you one more chance not to share yourself with any other guys, but if I hear about it again you will not end so well." I warned her. She looked down and nodded.

"I am sorry." She said.

I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. I entered her quickly and hard. She screamed a little and was submissive. I quickly finished and did not care if she was done.

"Do not touch yourself and get cleaned up." I warned her. She quickly left with her servant.

Edward POV

I watched the games and was not as interested as I thought I would be. I talked with my mother most of the games.

"Edward, I hear you have a new servant." She mentioned. I smiled.

"I do, she is the former princess of Egypt." I told her. She nodded and smiled.

"I take it you will keep her alive?" she asked me because she knew she was pawn in our peace with them.

"I will, I have no desire to lose anything we have." I responded.

"Is she pretty?" Alice asked me. Alice was a great person because she fit in with us so well. Jasper had found her virtually under a rock and married her as soon as he could.

"She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is very tone and you can tell she is been well taken care of and her father was protective of her." I told Alice. She nodded.

"You and mother can use her as your slave." I told them.

"Emmett allowed that?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, we did it so that she would already know how to dress you and help you. She is my slave, but when you need her you can use her." I told them. Alice and mother both smiled.

We left when the games ended and went to the palace. We were having a feast tonight that would last for a few days because Emmett was back from conquest.

Bella POV

I was sitting on my bed, if you call it a bed, looking out the window. I could see the port and the city. Rome was beautiful.

"You, come on." Someone yelled at me. I jumped and slowly walked outside. They grabbed me by my upper arm and it hurt. I was dragged into the palace. I was taken into a royal bedroom and thrown on the ground. I winced as I hit the marble floors. I knew not to look up.

"You must be the new slave." The person said and I knew it was a girl. I nodded because I was scared to speak. I slowly stood up and just stood there.

"You can look at me." She said. I looked up to see an older woman and she was beautiful. She reminded me of my mother.

"I am the queen and you will help me get ready tonight." She said. I nodded.

"What is your name?" she asked me. I didn't know why she was asking that because I only knew the name of my personal servant.

"Bella." I said.

"Bella, I know you are the former princess and you are not used to this treatment. I will warn you that my sons and husband can be cruel, but if you do what you are told then you will be fine. I know you are not used to this, but do not fear I will not hurt you. I am not cruel like them, but being a queen makes you do things you do not want to do. I am sure being a princess presented the same problems." She told me. I nodded. She was right even as a princess you did things that you did not want to.

"Help me with my hair." She said.

I walked over and stood behind her. I did her hair similar to the hairstyles I used to wear because I did not know how they wore theirs in the royal court.

"You may go back to your quarters." She told me and dismissed me. I had never been dismissed before. I was shock and hurt, but I knew I could not show it.

"Bella?" she called after me. I panic because I thought I forgot something.

"Yes, ma'am?" I asked her.

"You may get food from the kitchen before you go back." She said. I curtseyed and left to go to the kitchen for food. I didn't want to eat, but I knew if they were cruel that I would need strength.


	3. Edward lays down the rules

**A/n: I do not own anyone from Twilight. I hope that you like the story so far and keep up the reviews. I am still writing Adjusting to Change as well.**

Bella POV

I sat in my quarters and watched the senators, royalty, rich, and others file into the palace that night. They were nothing like the people back at home. I really started to miss my home. I was looking outside and the clouds were moving in. I realized that the weather was much wetter than it was at home.

I was sitting in my quarters when I was summoned. The person who came and got me was an olive-skinned toned man. He was the overseer of the palace and accounted for the slaves. He was a large man and was very intimidating.

"We are going to the prince's quarters." He told me and took me with him. He pulled me along and we went to a part of the palace near the waterways. He knocked on the doors and we were let in. He shoved me into the room and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Laurent." Emmett called after him as he left.

I was scared to look up so I just stared at a spot on the floor. I didn't know who was in the room, but I knew I did not want to be there.

Emmett POV

We were in my rooms with Edward, Jasper, some senators, and princes from Babylon. We were sitting around the fire pit and talking about my recent conquest of Egypt. I had sent for the princess to show off the newest addition to the palace.

She came in and just stood there. I knew that she was not used to her new position and did not like us at all. I walked over to her and moved her face to look at me. She had the deepest brown eyes.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Bella." She whispered.

I spun her around to look at the rest of the men in the room. She gasped and I held her by her upper arms. She was very tense.

"She is as pretty as we were told." Michael (Newton) said and I just smiled.

"Congrats on the conquest. I am sure you have a few more things to conquer." Jacob (Black) told me. I just smirked.

"I hope to conquer that first." Edward chimed in. We all were laughing.

Bella POV

I was watching the scene before me and I realized they were all drunk and sex-driven. I was the newest prize to show off and I felt like meat. I knew it was hopeless to try and leave. I was being held by Emmett and he looked more like a bear than a man. He did not have the battle-hardened face, but it was perfect like a statue.

I just looked around to see that there were rulers from the different places. I recognized the prince of Babylon because they had visited father a year before. I did not like him then and still did not like him now.

"Go to my room and wait." Edward told me. I didn't know where it was so I just stood there. He walked over and grabbed my face. I just looked at him. He had a prefect face with golden bronze hair. I had heard of him and his looks from people in the court, but I also knew he was cruel.

"Did you not hear me, slave?" he asked me.

"I am sorry, sir. I don't know where your room is." I whispered. I felt the tears in my eyes and did not want them to spill over.

"I will return once I have showed her." He told them. I was scared of him.

He dragged me by the upper arm and down the hallways. He was upset because I did not do what I was told.

He dragged me down a few hallways and up a set of stone stairs. He pulled me down a short hallway and to the only door at the end of the hallway.

Edward POV

I dragged Bella to my room and I was annoyed because no one had shown her around the palace. I pulled her into my room and threw her on the floor. She hit with a hard thud and curled up into a ball. She was so weak, but she was beautiful.

"Now you know where my rooms are and you will stay here until I get back." I warned her.

She nodded and sat there. I had a feeling she would try to leave so I decided to make it impossible to leave.

I pulled her over to the column and tied her hands around it. She just laid her head against it and I saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"Tears won't help you anymore, princess." I said and laughed at her. She cringed.

I left to go back to Emmett's part of the palace. I rejoined them and they were still congratulating him on capturing Egypt. I also got congratulated for keeping her as my personal servant/slave. We talked well into the night before returning to different parts of the palace.

We were all attending the games tomorrow and I was glad to get back to my room I knew Bella was waiting.

Bella POV

I was tied to the column in Edward's room. I just cried until I fell asleep. I woke up later and did not see Edward. I tried to move and remembered where I was and felt the pain in my arms. I groaned and just leaned on the column. I was sitting there when Edward came into the room.

He smiled when he saw me and started to undress. I just hid in the column. He left on the cloth around his waist and came to sit beside me. He had a bowl of water and cloths. I noticed that he was perfect sculpted and muscular.

He untied me and I didn't move He just looked at me and ran a hand through my hair. I pulled away and he got upset. He slapped me hard across the face. I didn't let the tears fall.

"You do not pull away from me." He warned.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Here." He said and handed me a cloth. I just looked at it.

"Clean up for face. Emmett and his soldiers must have been rough on you." He said. I remembered that I never cleaned my face when I changed earlier.

I wiped my face off and I realized I had some cuts on my face and around my lips. I finished and sat by the column still. Edward was watching me and I was mesmerized by his eyes. They were golden brown and I could stare into them for forever.

Edward POV

I watched Bella clean her face off. She was beautiful and mysterious. I knew she was a strong person and she was raised to be that way. She finished and leaned on the column.

"I am Edward and you are my personal servant. I have allowed my mother and Alice to have you help them. You will come to me every morning and go everywhere I go. You will do whatever I say and you will not disobey me. You cannot refuse to do anything Alice, Esme, or I ask. We are nothing like the people of your kingdom. You will sleep in here tonight and go with me to the games tomorrow." I told her. She just nodded.

"Bella, we are only cruel to the people who don't listen or respect us." I told her and smiled. She just nodded.

I was sitting on the run and I was frustrated. She was scared of me, but she tried not to show it. I was very attracted to her because she seemed mysterious. She was fair skinned and had nice features. She was different from most Egyptians because her father married a princess from a northern kingdom.

Bella POV

I just stayed by the column because I didn't know what he wanted. I knew I would not sleep tonight because I was going to be in here with him. I just looked at him.

He reached over and grabbed my wrist. I tensed as he pulled me towards him. He pulled me next to him and stared into my eyes.

"Are you really scared of me?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I whispered. I didn't know if I should be or not. The worse thing he could do was kill me.

"You should be." He said in a lower tone. I just scooted back. He noticed and grabbed me.

"You do not scoot away from me." He yelled at me. I just looked at him.

He was sitting there with a sick smile when he saw my expression after yelling at me. He slowly ran his hand up my leg and under the edge of my tunic. I pushed him away out of instinct. I realized what I had done and I knew he was going to be angry.


	4. Slowly learning

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight.**

Edward POV

She slapped my hand away from her and she knew she had done wrong. I had never had anyone push me off or away from them and I was shocked. I glared at her as she cowered away from me. I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her onto the bed. She had tears fall down her face.

"Tears will not being sympathy from me." I growled in her ear. I had her laying on her stomach with her hands held down above her head. I was sitting on top of her.

"I will give you one last chance to realize that you and everything about you now belongs to me. I own you and I can touch whatever I want to. You will learn not to pull away or die trying." I growled in her ear and rolled her over. I kept her hands pinned above her head and made her look at me.

"Do you understand me?" I asked her in a low tone. She nodded.

"Answer me!" I growled.

"Yes, sir." She whispered. I smiled as she turned her head not to look at me.

I let go of her hands and pulled her off the bed. I sat on the bed and pulled her over my lap. I scooted the tunic up over the back of her legs and she started crying. I was getting turned on by her creamy, toned skin near the end of her bottom. I quickly brought my hand down and spanked the top of her legs. She gasped and tensed. I did it again and she cried out. I was getting more turned on from hearing her cry out. I spanked her one more time and pushed her into the floor.

She quickly covered herself and crawled over to the other side of the room. I was enjoying seeing the fear and pain in her face. I would make her obey me.

Bella POV

I was on the other side of the room after he had spanked me. I was just glad that he had not done worse to me. I was sitting with my knees to my chest and watched him. I wanted to wake up in my palace and this be over with. I wished my brother was here or my father. I missed them both. I didn't care that tears were falling and I could not stop them.

He just sat on the bed and we stared at each other for what seemed like forever. He finally got up and walked to the hallway. I realized that guards stood outside his door at night and I figured it stood outside all of their rooms or areas.

He yelled out orders and then sat back down on the bed. I just sat in the corner and watched as a young girl came in the room and immediately stripped off her clothes. Edward wasted no time in entering her. She was quiet and obedient even when he was slapping her. She never made a sound and just left after he was done with her. I was shocked at how he used people.

"Come, lay down." He yelled. I slowly stood up and it wasn't fast enough for him. He grabbed me and slung me on the bed. I just landed and didn't move.

Edward POV

I was interested in her because she was so different. She was innocent and still not at the same time. I had heard rumors, but she did not seem like them now that I had been around her. She was quiet and unsure of everything.

I knew she was shocked when I spanked her and then when I had sex with another slave in front of her. She just sat in the corner and never said a word. I would look at her while I was spanking the other slave and she would never lose eye contact with me. She was blushing, but I knew that was from lack of experience.

I pulled her on to the bed and she just laid there. I pulled the skins over us to keep up warm and put my arm tightly around her.

"I will know when you move, so unless you have to use the toilet, don't move." I growled in her ear. I expected to see her nodded again.

"Yes, sir." She whispered. I smiled because I knew she was learning.

Emmett POV

I was in my part of the palace with Rose. She was sitting on the bed and practically begging for me to sleep with her. I was not going to because I was still disappointed in her.

I was standing on the balcony when Jasper came into the room. I sent Rose to the bedroom as he walked out to where I was.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"I am, but I already miss war." I told him. He smiled.

"You will get used to palace life and you can always help to train the gladiators. I am sure that Edward won't mind now that he has a new toy." Jasper said as we looked towards the area of the palace that Edward occupied. We saw him throw Bella on the bed and lay down with her.

"I take it you told him not to kill her?" Jasper asked me. I nodded.

"I shouldn't have let him have her, but I didn't have reason to say no. I am just glad that Alice and Esme can use her. He knows that I get her whenever I want." I told Jasper. He just smiled.

"Are you not happy with Rose?" he asked me. I sighed and looked outside.

"I was. I just don't know anymore. I don't want to come home to a wife and wonder who all she has been with. I know that it is ok for us to sleep around, but not for women. I don't like sharing her." I told him. He nodded.

"I am glad I do not travel to battlefields because I can keep Alice with me. I understand what you are saying and if she is not satisfying you then you can banish her. I know you are not like Edward and throw women away, but if I had a wife who did that I would not have her anymore." He told me. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to just throw her away.

We talked for a little longer when he left to go back to Alice. I was standing on the balcony when I saw movement from Edward's room. I realized it was Bella. She was standing in the window and looked so sad. She was staring up at the stars and she looked beautiful as the moonlight hit her. I watched her for a while until Edward dragged her back to bed. She looked so sad to be around him and I knew he could be cruel and mean. I was hoping that she would change him somehow or I could replace her with Rose.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you still like it.**


	5. Old Friends?

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Keep up the reviews and let me know if you want to keep writing.**

Bella POV

I did not sleep at all that night. I was uncomfortable and did not want to be there. I was glad when light broke through the in morning. I saw other servants bring fresh water and new tunics. I was glad when he moved and finally woke up. He just smirked when he saw me.

"Go back to your quarters, clean up and eat. I will send someone come get you since you will accompany us to the games. I having your quarters moved closer to my part of the palace." He said and motioned for me to leave. I quickly went back to my room. I cleaned up and ate.

I put on a new tunic and did my hair. I had just finished when I hear someone come in. I turned to see Emmett. I quickly stood up an about fell over. He caught me before I fell. I could tell me was not as cruel as his brother.

"Careful, you have to stay alive." He warned me. I nodded and knew what he meant. He had left my younger brother in charge and needed me as a bargaining chip. My younger brother was not my favorite person, but my younger brother thought I was the key to continuing the line.

"I hope that you do not think we are completely barbaric." He told me. I was confused because he was acting like I was a prisoner instead of a slave. I just looked at the ground.

"Bella, I am sorry for my brother." He said. I got angry.

"You were the one who captured me and you gave me to your sadistic brother. You can't apologize for him because you did it." I spat at him and then I covered my mouth. I realized what I had said and wait for him to hit me.

"You are just like you were when we were small." He said. I just looked at him. I remembered him from when I was little. We had met and played together when we were little. We did this when our fathers were still friends and we had peace. I had always accepted Emmett and even patched him up when my brother almost killed him.

"You have not changed either." She told me. I just smirked.

"I can't promise you that Edward won't hurt you, because I knew he has. I can promise you that I will help you when I can." He told me. I nodded. I was glad that Emmett and I had been friends when we were younger.

"Thank you." I told him. He nodded and I saw Edward coming with Laurent.

Emmett POV

I had checked on Bella. She had been my friend when we were younger and she was nice to me. She was there when her brother would hurt me and now I was trying to be kind to her. I knew she would have died if she were still in Egypt. I just hated that I had given her to Edward.

I saw Edward coming and knew that we had to get back to being Prince and slave instead of friends. I gave her an apologetic look and she nodded. I reached back and slapped her hard across the face. I immediately felt bad because I hit her harder than I wanted to. She fell to the ground as Edward came into the room.

"Do not forget your place." I warned her.

"Morning, brother, she is going with us to the games today." He told me. I nodded and was a little relieved. I knew I should not have feelings for her from when we were small, but she always accepted me.

Edward POV

I went to Bella quarters and Emmett was in there. She has disobeyed him and I knew it was bad when he slapped her. She was on the ground ad I walked over to her. I pulled her up by the upper part of her arm. She had a busted lip and she was swollen around her mouth. I looked at Emmett and I am pretty sure he winced when he saw her. I had never seen Emmett wince at anyone, not even when he hurt Rose.

I helped her onto the bed because I knew she was dizzy from Emmett hitting her. I may be cruel, but I felt bad for her for some strange reason.

"I will be back in a few minutes for her. I am going to give her a minute." I told Emmett and he nodded. I left and walked around the corner and Emmett was right behind me.

"What did you do that for?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"She disobeyed me." He said and looked down. I just looked at him.

"I think I took some of my anger at Rose out on her." He said.

"Emmett, I am mean, but I wouldn't even hit her that hard." I told him. He looked at me.

"This comes from the person who uses human touches when he is mad at the world?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Go get everyone else and I will get her. She is moving to the quarters in between our areas of the palace." I told him. He nodded and walked away.

Bella POV

My head was spinning when Emmett slapped me. He was stronger than he knew and I felt the full effect of it. Edward put me on the bed and I just laid there. I didn't want to move, but I knew I had to. I slowly sat up and felt all the bruises from the past few days. I got a cloth and put it over my lip. I hated the taste of blood and it was all in my mouth. I spit and almost threw up.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him. I didn't care if he hit me because I was pretty sure I couldn't hurt more than I did now. I heard him growl and sit down beside me. I just looked at him and I am sure that I saw sympathy flash threw his eyes.

He grabbed the cloth out of the water basin and tried to wipe off my face. I pushed his hand away. He tried again and I pushed him away again. He growled and threw it at me. I threw it back at him. He pulled me close to him and looked at me. I didn't care if he hit me or not.

He surprised me and just ran his thumb over my swollen lip. I winced and he stopped.

"I am sorry that Emmett hit you, so maybe you should learn to obey." He said in a low tone. I nodded and looked down so that I didn't get lost in his eyes.

"Come on, you will go with us to the games." He said to me. I nodded and followed him.

Edward POV

I knew she was a slave, but she was doing something to me. She was making me care.

**A/N: I know it might seem a little jumpy, but I am trying to establish history between the different characters. Let me know what you think. **


	6. Alice

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews and keep it.**

**I know that I am updating this story quickly, but it will slow down after a few more chapters because of school.**

Edward POV

We arrived at the games and I joined everyone. Bella sat behind us with Laurent. Laurent went with us everywhere and now Bella would as well.

I sat beside father and he just looked at me once he saw Bella.

"Edward, you know better." He warned me. I just nodded because I was not going to tell him Emmett did that to her.

"It wasn't Edward; it was me." Emmett said and I just looked at him. He was the oldest and he had more expected of him.

"Emmett, you must know better." Father told him and Emmett nodded. I would look back at Bella and she was looking at the floor. She never looked at the game and I noticed that Alice was looking at her.

"Alice?" I asked her and she looked at me. Jasper was into the games and Alice was not.

"Sorry, I am just…tired." She said.

"Why don't you go back to the palace?" Esme asked her. She nodded.

"Take Bella to help you." Father told her. She nodded and left. Bella followed her and the guards.

Alice POV

I went back to the palace and Bella went with me. She went with me to the area that was Jasper's. I had taken it over when we were married.

"I will be in my quarters." She said.

"Wait, Bella, stay." I told her. She slowly walked back in the room and stood there.

"Come over here." I told her and she nodded. She walked over. She sat on the bed when I motioned for her too.

"It's ok. I am not like the rest of them. I married in so I am not mean." I told her and she relaxed a little.

"What is Egypt like?" I asked her and she just looked at me.

"I am envious because you are not from here. You have seen some of the known world and I wish that I could." I confessed. She just looked at me.

"Please, tell me what it is like." I begged her.

"It is drier, more desert and lush at the same time. The sun was always shining and the river was what we lived around. The palace was built on the river and I would bathe in it whenever I felt like it. I had freedom and would ride camels around the river. I miss home." She said and looked down.

"Bella, I am sorry you miss your home. It sounds lovely. What were your days in the palace like?" I asked her. The only people I knew that had lived in a palace was Esme and Rose.

"I had a personal servant who was my best friend. I went to court with my father and learned to fight from my brother. I would wander through the gardens and pick flowers. I would go to my friends and we would talk or lay in the sun. I miss my friend because I loved him." She told me.

"What was he like?" I asked her. I had never been in love with anyone other than Jasper. I knew that Rose and Emmett were married for conveince and Edward had never loved anyone.

"He was strong and a general in my father's army. He was the same size as Emmett and very kind. He was big and gentle at the same time." She told me.

"Was he captured?" I asked her.

"No, he was killed protecting me and my father." She said and looked down.

"Sorry, Bella. I hate that you were brought here. I could not imagine being a slave and having everything you know ripped from you." I told her and I meant it. I was not cruel and did not like to see people hurt.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"I am from Rome. My father is a senator and I met Jasper at a feast for his birthday. I did not like him at first and then I fell in love with him." I told her. She smiled and I knew it hurt because of her lip.

"Bella, will you help me get ready for the feast tonight?" I asked her.

"I have to do whatever you ask me to." She said and I nodded. I felt bad for her because she really didn't have free will anymore.

We continued to talk until they got back and Bella was sent to Edward. I felt bad for her and I knew I would want to die if I was in her position instead of live as a slave.

Edward POV

I sent for Bella when we got back. I wanted her to clean up my area for tonight. She did as she was told and started to clean. I fell asleep while she was cleaning.

I woke up and she was looking out the window. I noticed that she has swept the frescos and straighten the skins. I watched her as she stood in the window. The sun was setting and she was perfect in the sunlight. I could see the marks from where she was whipped yesterday.

I got off the bed and walked up behind her. She turned to look at me and I just stared into her eyes.

"You can go help Alice." I told her.

"Yes, sir." She said and started to leave.

"Bella?" I called after her. She turned and looked at me.

"I want you to be with us at the feast tonight so you need to change. I will have Laurent get you a new outfit and bring it to Alice's room. I want my servant to look presentable." I told her. She nodded and left.

I just looked out the window and saw people arriving. I saw new girls from other kingdoms and knew fresh meat was here. I was glad for it because I was tired of the same servant girls.

Bella POV

I went to Alice and Jasper's area. Jasper was talking with another senator when I came in and I went straight to where Alice was.

She smiled when she saw me and I gave a small smile back. I liked Alice because she was not like them. I also liked Esme because she could be strong and caring.

I helped Alice get ready and do her hair. Alice was beautiful and very self-confident. I wished I was like her and that I was stronger. I was almost done when Laurent came in.

"Bella, you are to wear these tonight." He told me and handed me another set of clothes. Alice just looked at me.

"Go change and you can walk with us." She said. I nodded and disappeared behind the changing wall.

I put on a light pink tunic and a white apron. I also pulled my hair up. I walked out and Alice was looking out the window. Alice was wearing and white tunic and a purple sash/shawl over her shoulders. She was wearing the color of royalty and she looked beautiful. I had done her hair in a style I had seen at the games with white flowers woven in her hair.

I walked behind them as we went to the feast. I was given a wine jar and told to keep their cups filled. I filled them all night and I always felt a pair of eyes on me. I would glance up and see Edward looking at me. I caught Emmett watching me as well.

I was tired of being around drunk men all night. I was filling up a glass when one of the senators pulled me into his lap. I was shocked and just sat there. He began to kiss my neck and I would just look at the floor. I wish someone would rescue me, but I did not expect it.

"Bella!" a voice boomed over the crowd. I stood up and looked at the direction. I saw Emmett and Edward standing together.

"Come with us. You are going to serve us while we discuss business." Edward said. I was never happier to go with them.

"Go with Emmett to the skin room and get the wine. I will be there in a minute with others." Edward told me.

"Yes, sir." I said.

I followed Emmett to another part of the palace. I was looking at the floor the whole way there and stopped when we got into the room.

Emmett POV

I was glad that Edward wanted Bella to go with us to serve us while we were talking with different rulers. I did not like the senator touching her, but I knew I could not say anything because we were not supposed to show feelings for slaves and captured people.

I walked in the room and Bella followed me in there. I closed the doors as she started to prepare the fire. I walked up behind her and pushed her into a column. She was shocked but did not say anything because she had learned not to. I had her pressed between my self and column and could not take it anymore. I let my lips crash down on hers. She was surprised, but made no attempt to move away from me.

Bella POV

I was preparing the fire when Emmett pushed me against a column. I just looked at him and was surprised when he brought his lips to mine. I remembered sharing my first kiss with him and this was much the same. I did not make an attempt to move, but I did wince when he pushed harder on the busted part of my lips.

He pulled away and looked at me. He tucked some hair that had fallen lose behind my ear and leaned his forehead to touch mine.

"I had to know if your lips still felt as soft as they did when we were younger. I am so sorry for what I did to you earlier. I am stronger than I know." He whispered to me.

"I understand why you did it." I reassured him.

"Bella, I needed to tell you that you are gaining favor with my family. Alice and Esme like you and Edward cares for you somewhere under his harsh exterior. He was upset when I struck you earlier." He told me. I nodded.

"We need to get ready for everyone else." I told him. He nodded.

I prepared the fire and Emmett put his sword on the skin next to him. I filled the wine glasses and finished as Edward came into the door. I handed him one and then handed them out as the rest of the people came in. I knew that Emmett was watching me all night and I knew that my feelings for him had never gone away.

**A/N: I promise that this is really an Edward/Bella story. Let me know if you have any suggestion or things you would like to happen in the story. Thanks**


	7. Carlisle's Judgement

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions.**

Bella POV

I knew that it would not help me to having feelings for Emmett because I knew that Edward control most of what happened to me. I kept everyone's wine glasses full and was touch more than I wanted to be. I was also disgusted by most of the men in the room because they were all drunk.

Edward POV

I was tired of watching Emmett follow Bella with his eyes. I knew that when we were younger he had always wanted her for his princess, but he couldn't have her now. I walked over to Bella and stopped her. She looked at me with surprise.

"Go back to my room and wait on me. You had better be there when I get back." I warned her. She nodded and left.

I stayed and finished business with everyone before getting ready to leave. I walked near an open area and knew Emmett was following me.

"Edward, you can't hurt her." He warned me.

"I can do whatever as long as I keep her alive. You told me that, yourself. I can do whatever and only answered to father because he rules this kingdom not you." I told him. He was getting upset.

Carlisle POV

I had been walking through the palace when I heard Edward and Emmett arguing. I was not surprised because they argued often, but this sounded worse than normal. I stood near a column, unseen by them, and listened.

"You have Rose because you gave up on Bella and you cannot have her now. Rose holds another key to his kingdoms peace and you will have to deal with that. You also know that if you did get rid of Rose and chose a slave for your next prey the kingdom would be in an uproar, especially Rose's family." Edward reminded him of his situation. I knew that Edward was very smart and cunning, but I did not know he really paid attention to all the ways we had obtained power.

"Edward, you knew her when we were younger and she never hurt you." Emmett told him.

"Yes, she did; she chose you. I have always been second-best because of you and Jasper. I finally have something you don't and you can't take it. She would have never given me a thought, but now she has to or get punished for not obeying." Edward told him. I could see the anger in both of them arise. I also knew Emmett could not argue with Edward's logic.

They turned to leave and ran into me. I knew they could see most of my thoughts on my face. I was upset at them and they knew it. I knew they had problems with competing, but I didn't know it would come to Bella.

I knew Bella when she was growing up and I was friends with her father. We would still have peace with Egypt if her father had given Bella to one of my sons, but he never considered them good enough. They had played together, sat in court together, and were friends when they were growing up. All my sons liked Bella because she was beautiful, just like her mother, and a strong person. She made a good princess and would have made a good queen; if her father would have listened to his advisors. Bella's father was not a good, decisive, and strong leader so when Emmett wanted to take over Egypt I allowed him. I knew there would be a problem when Emmett returned with her.

I knew that Edward and Emmett fought over most girls because Edward wanted every girl, but Emmett wanted Bella for other reasons. Emmett could not have her now because he had chosen Rose and he could not have Bella for anything more than a satisfaction.

"Father?" Edward asked me.

"I have overheard you two arguing, but Edward is right. Emmett you cannot have her." I told him. Emmett looked upset.

"Is there nothing I can do to save her from his cruelty?" Emmett asked me. I smiled and then looked at him.

"You share the same cruelty when you are on the battlefield." I reminded him. He looked down.

"Fine, you can fight for her." I answered. Emmett was the main general, but Edward had learned to fight. They both smiled.

"You cannot kill each other, but you can go until one of you quits or I say stop. Emmett, if you win, then she can be your servant. Edward, if you win, she remains your and you can do whatever within reason and not to kill her. She will continue to serve your wives and mother because they enjoy her company." I told them.

"Now, once this takes place I will never hear of this again, agreed?" I asked them. I grew tired of their arguing and did not want to hear it.

"Agreed." Edward said and Emmett nodded.

"Good, you can do it tomorrow afternoon and you can do it for the masses." I told them. They did not like that part, but knew not to say anything.

"Go to your areas." I told them. I knew better than to walk away from them.

"Night, father." Emmett said and walked away. I was standing there with Edward.

"Edward, I would win tomorrow if I were you." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"She is your chance to prove that you mean good for this empire." I told him. He nodded.

"Night, father." He said and walked away.

I made my way back to my area and went to the balcony. Esme was sleeping in her bed. I was standing there when Esme walked up to me.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked me. I smiled at her.

"Your sons are fighting over Bella." I told her and she smiled.

"I believe you taught them how to fight." She reminded me.

"Yes, well, Emmett and Edward are fighting in the arena tomorrow to settle it." I told her. She did not look happy, but knew some things were for the best.

Edward POV

I went into my room and looked for Bella. I found her on the bed and sleeping. I wanted to have fun tonight and she was not going to sleep through it. I stalked over to the bed and laid down. She stirred, but did not wake up.

I ripped the skins off her in one motion and she woke up in shock. She slid back to the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You were not supposed to sleep." I told her.

"I am sorry." She whispered.

I smiled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. She didn't fight because she knew it wouldn't help her. I looked over her face at the bruising and her lips were still slightly swollen.

Bella POV

I accidentally fell asleep in Edward's bed. I was awoke by him ripping the skins off me. He had pulled me out of the bed and was looking over me. I felt like meat, again.

"You did not listen to me." He told me. I started to shake slightly because I knew it was not a good thing.

He pulled me to him with my back against this chest. I tried not to fight because I knew it wouldn't help, but it was an automatic response.

"You haven't learned to submit yet." He growled in my ear.

He pushed me over to the column and tied my hands to it with my back against the column. I was facing him and wanted to cry or run away.

He walked up to me and started to tug at my tunic. I didn't want him to pull it off.

"No, please…" I was beggin him when he slapped me across the face. I just looked down.

"You don't have a choice." He screamed at me. I just hung my head.

Edward POV

I had her tied to the column and I was making her nervous. She had already begged me to stop and I had to remind her she didn't have the option to beg.

I ran my hand up her leg to her center. She was trying to keep her legs shut and it was making it hard to find what I wanted. I pulled away and smack her leg. She jumped and I saw tears streak down her cheeks.

"I thought I told you tears wouldn't help you." I told her as I pulled her face up and made her look at me. She just nodded.

"I think I will leave you like this tonight." I told her and she whimpered.

"Why shouldn't I? You disobeyed me." I told her.

"I am sorry, I am working hard to know what I am supposed to do." She said. I smirked and looked at her.

I walked up to her and pushed myself against her. I knew she felt how hard I was and she it her lip because I was pushing it into her hips.

Bella POV

I was tired to the column and Edward was against me. I felt his erection on my lower stomach. I had always liked Edward, but I had always wanted Emmett when we were younger.

"Do you remember when we were little?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Do you remember when I walked in on your and Emmett? You hadn't done anything yet, but you were close. I wished that was me. I have always wanted you, Bella. You were prefect to me and now you are just my slave." He whispered in my ear. I whimpered again.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"Am I doing something to you, Bella?" he asked me with a wicked smiled and I just looked down.

I knew I wanted to see what it felt like to be with a guy, but not like this. I was trying to block it out, but he was sliding his hand closer to my center.

"Do you want something?" he asked me in a husky voice

**A/n: Should she say yes or no? What do you want to happen? I am open to any suggestions.**


	8. Questions?

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Thanks Nancy for giving me a great idea.**

Edward POV

I had my hand so close to what I wanted, but I wasn't going to give it to her. I wanted her to want it so bad and not have it. I brushed my fingers over the outside of her shaved lips and she whimpered. I quickly pulled away and saw her gasp for air.

"You don't get what you want." I told her. She just looked at the ground again. I got ready of bed and left her tied to the column. I could see her nipples still in peaks and a slight moisture spot on the front of her tunic. I wanted nothing more than to slam into her while she was helpless, but I knew it was what she wanted.

I walked over and untied her from the column. She just fell to the floor. I didn't move her, but just laid in bed. I could see her sobbing quietly and just smiled because I had done that. I waited until she had stopped sobbing and sat up.

"Get over here now." I growled at her. She scrambled up to my bed.

"Don't move tonight or you will be sorry." I growled in her ear. She just laid against the wall as I fell asleep.

Bella POV

I wanted Edward so bad and I always had. I trying to sleep and I kept thinking of the day he has walked in on Emmett and me. I wish he knew the truth about that day, but he wouldn't believe me. I finally fell asleep and Edward was snoring softly.

I woke up the next morning to Laurent getting me out of Edward's room. I went to my room and cleaned up. I put on clothes and went to Alice's room. She had requested my help this morning. I was glad to be away from Edward.

Alice POV

Bella came to help me that morning. I saw the burn marks from rope around her wrist, but the swelling around her lips was almost gone. I knew Emmett was upset at how hard he had hit her. He was talking to me about Bella and told me about when they were little.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and looked down. I knew I wasn't supposed to care, but I liked Bella. She was like a friend and I didn't like it that Edward hurt her when ever he wanted.

"I am sorry for what Edward does to you." I told her.

"Please, don't apologize for him. He isn't worth it." She told me. I just gave her a small hug.

She helped me with my bath and my clothes. She was brushing my hair when Jasper came in. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek and left. I knew he was going to the senate.

"Bella, if you could have chosen one of the Cullens when you were princess who would you have chosen?" I asked her. She stopped and looked to the door.

"What?" I asked her and looked over at the door.

Edward POV

I went to Alice's room to get my slave back. I ran into Jasper.

"Morning, Edward." He said.

"Morning, Jasper." I replied.

"I understand that you and Emmett are going to fight for Bella today." He said. I just smirked at nodded.

"I suppose father just wants good entertainment, but I hope that you win. I think Emmett needs to realize what he has." He told me. I just smiled.

"Thanks, brother. Good luck with the senate." I told him.

"You should join me one day. You might like it." He said and I just laughed as he walked away.

I walked into see Bella doing Alice's hair and she was talking to her. I just leaned on the door frame as they talked.

"Bella, if you could have chosen one of the Cullens when you were princess who would you have chosen?" Alice asked her. She was going to answer when he spotted me at the door. Alice noticed her silence and saw me as well.

"Good morning, Edward, I hoped you don't mind that I borrowed Bella to help me." Alice told me. I just nodded.

"I don't mind I am just glad she didn't try to run away." I said and I saw Bella cringe at the thought.

"Alice, make sure she gets to the arena. She needs to be there." I told Alice. She smiled at me. I knew that Jasper had told her about the fight.

"Good luck, Edward." Alice said as I left. I walked outside and stood by the door. I wanted to hear Bella's answer.

Bella POV

I went back to doing Alice's hair after Edward left. I was braiding it and pulling it up.

"So, can you answer my question now?" Alice asked me. I smiled because she reminded me of my best friend at home. They were so much alike.

"I would have chosen Edward, but not now." I finally said.

"You liked Edward?" she asked me.

"I did when we were younger. He was nice and caring, but now he is just cruel." I said.

"What was he like when he was younger?" she asked me.

"He is nice and caring. He would compliment me and if I got hurt he would make sure I was ok. He even been Jasper up one time when Jasper pushed me down." I said.

"He seemed so nice, what happened?" Alice said. I knew the answer, but I just shrugged.

I finished Alice's hair and helped her with her jewelry. She was finishing when Esme walked in.

"Alice, you look wonderful." Esme told Alice.

"Thank you, Bella helped me." She told her. I just looked at the floor.

"Bella, I need you to do my hair." She told me. I nodded and she sat down in Alice's room. I started to do her hair as they talked. I finished and Esme liked how I had done it.

"Thank you, Bella." She told me and I just nodded.

"You have grown up beautifully. I wish your mother could have seen you." She told me and I smiled.

I left with Alice and Esme to the game. We made it through Rome and they took seats. I sat in the back of the royal area to get them wine or food.

Carlisle POV

I was happy to see Esme, Alice, and Bella. Jasper was with us and we were waiting on the fight to begin.

"Bella!" I called and she came and stood beside me.

"Sit beside me on a stool in case we need anything." I told her. Laurent go her a stool and she sat beside him. I wanted her to be able to see the fight.

"Laurent, get me some wine." I commanded.

"Get him wine, Bella." He told her. I glared at him.

"I told you." I told him. He just sulked off and when he had his back turned I wiped him across the back. He didn't scream, but kept walking.

Esme POV

We were watching the fights and waiting on Emmett and Edward. I noticed how Carlisle had Bella next to him and Rose on the other side of me.

Carlisle had never cared about Rose and did not like it when she married Emmett. He knew it was for peace, but he just did not like her. He was more upset that Bella was not a Roman princess. He had always cared for her and she had grown up with our sons.

I knew that he wanted Edward to win the fight, but I just didn't want them to get hurt. I knew that Emmett was fighting to help her, but Edward was fighting to keep her. I just did not want Bella to know they were fighting for her.

"Bella?" I asked her. She stood up and walked over to me.

"I need some wine." I told her. She nodded and got Alice, Rose, and I some. She also gave Carlisle and Jasper some.

She sat back down beside Carlisle. I could not help, but feel sorry for her. I knew that Carlisle did not like seeing her as our slave, but could not just release her. She was our key to peace with Egypt.

We did not have to wait long when Edward and Emmett came out. They were in their armor and had swords. The masses were going crazy as they began to fight.

Bella POV

I was watching Edward and Emmett fight. Emmett was a strong person, but Edward was winning. They were getting cuts everywhere and I didn't like to watch violence. I just hid my face in my hands.

"Bella, watch the fight." Carlisle commanded me.

I looked up again and saw them hit each other again and again. I was only worried about one of them.


	9. Blackmail

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the review. I glad that so many people like my story.**

Emmett POV

I was ready to fight and I couldn't think of anything but getting Bella away from Edward. I was also thinking about Rose because she had told me she was pregnant. I just had the lingering thought in my head that it wasn't mine. I refocused and got ready.

Edward POV

I was ready to fight and I was thinking about Bella. I had overheard Alice and her talking about who Bella would have chosen. She would have chosen me, but now she saw me as a monster. She was part of the reason I had become cruel and harsh. I was focused on winning and doing what ever I wanted.

We both went into the arena and saluted father. I could see Bella watching from the box with everyone. Father spoke and we started.

I was doing good and we fought for awhile until father called it because I had wounded Emmett's leg. He declared me the winning and I declared we would have more games because of my victory.

I walked over to Emmett and helped him up so that Laurent and the guards could help him.

"She is yours, brother." He said.

"I know." I told him and walked off so the games could continue.

Bella POV

The games finally ended and I was sent back to the palace with Alice. I knew that Edward had won and everyone seemed happy for him.

Alice and I went though the city and she talked about everything. I was glad she was not like the others because I felt comfortable being with her. We finally got back and I was taken to help Edward.

I went into his room with a pitcher of water to clean his wounds. He was sitting near the fire pit and had bandages covering him. Laurent brought me more water and medicine. I also had horsehair and a needle to stitch the worse parts up.

I sat on the floor and his eyes shot open when I started to take a bandage off. He brought a hand up to hit men and I winced at the thought.

"Oh, I did not know it was you." He told me. I just went back to what I was doing.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me?" he asked me.

"Congratulations on winning and promoting violence." I said. He growled at me.

I continued to clean his wounds and was cleaning his stomach because Emmett had nicked him near his ribs. I was cleaning and he winced.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He just sighed.

"Are you in much pain?" I asked him.

"No, it isn't the worst pain I have ever felt." He said looking at me.

Edward POV

I was talking to Bella while she was helping me. I was hurting, but glad I won. I was watching her face and she was still perfect to me.

"Are you in pain?" she asked me.

"No, it isn't the worst pain I have ever felt." I told her and she knew I was referring to our past.

"Are you never going to understand that it was my father and not me?" she asked me, annoyed. I knew I should be mad at her tone, but I wanted to talk to her about it.

"Your father made you kiss Emmett that day that you were supposed to be with me at the river?" I asked her.

"Did you ever ask Emmett about that day?" she asked me.

"Just tell me." I growled.

"Fine, Edward, I didn't do it because I wanted to. I did it so that Emmett wouldn't hurt you. He threatened to make it where you and I wouldn't see each other again. He hated that I had feelings for both of you." She told me. I could see the emotion in her eyes.

"Then why didn't you just chose me? I heard you tell Alice you would have." I said to her.

"What do you think I was going to tell you by the river?" she asked me. I was so mad at her and Emmett.

"Why did you become a monster?" she asked me.

"Because of you. You rejected me and made me see that nothing good came from caring, love, and hope. I had all those until my father said you had rejected me." I screamed at her.

"I didn't reject you!" she yelled back. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached over and slapped her hard enough to make her fall over.

"Get out of my site! Go to your quarters and do not move until I come for you!" I hissed at her.

She didn't take long in getting out of my room. I just sighed and laid on the skins. I had always wanted her to tell me that she hadn't rejected me and now I couldn't believe her.

I finished cleaning up and went to ride my horses through the fields. I didn't want to be in the palace anymore.

Emmett POV

I was going back to my area when I passed Bella's room. I knew something was wrong because she was sitting on the floor sobbing into the side of her bed. I looked around to see that no one was around and went into her room. I put a guard outside and told them not to let anyone in. I shut her door and she just looked at me. I saw the horrible red mark on the side of her face.

"I am so sorry, Bella." I told her and just held her in my arms. She just clung to me.

"I should have won." I said. She looked at me with confusion through the tears that were still falling.

"Edward and I fought for you and I lost. You are totally Edward's now and I can't do anything for you." I whispered.

"I am not an object to win." She sobbed. I just held her as she tried to push me away and hit her fist into my chest. I just sat in the floor with her in my lap. I knew I had let her down and I hated it.

I pulled her face to mine and just kissed her with all the love I had ever held for her. She eagerly took the kiss and did not stop me. I held her as close as I could because I knew I would not be this close to her until Edward left the her alone again.

Jasper POV

I was in my part of the palace with Alice. I was looking out at the balcony while listening to her tell me about how much she feels sorry for Bella. I was listening when something caught my eye. I could see in Bella's room and saw Emmett holding her kissing her.

"Alice, why don't you and Bella go into town for awhile?" I asked her. I needed to talk to Emmett.

"Oh, ok, I will send for her to come here." She told me. I smiled and kissed her as she send Laurent to get her.

I saw Emmett hide in her room as she left to come to Alice.

"Alice, I need to take care of things. I will see you at the feast tonight." I reassured her and kissed her again before hunting down Emmett.

I passed Bella along the way and smiled at her. She did not return the smile.

I went to Emmett's area and get into this room. He was standing on the balcony.

"What are you trying to do? You lost her." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"I saw you and Bella kissing. I know that you know you can't do that anymore." I reminded him.

"I don't care. You can't do anything about it." He told me.

"Yes, I can." I warned him.

"Like what? You are just a senator." He told me. I smirked.

"Emmett, I will tell Edward unless you start to fight I want you to. If you don't I will tell him and send you to the farthest parts of the kingdom to fight the barbarians. Now are you going to leave her alone and stay alive or be shipped off only after Edward is done with you?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprised and hung his head in defeat.

"Fine, don't tell Edward and I will help you campaign." He told me.

"Good, meet me tonight after the feast to talk with the Babylonians." I told him. He just nodded.

Alice POV

Bella and I went into the city. We went to the port and bought fresh flowers for the feast tonight. She was not happy because they had fought over her today. I knew she was also hurt because of Edward. He was not nice to her and he took out everything on her.

We made it back and Edward was furious because he had told her to stay in her room.

"You did not listen to me!" he yelled at her.

"Edward, it is my fault. I told Alice to take her." Esme said walking up. He calmed down because he would not get mad at his own mother.

"Oh, well, I am sorry I accused you, Alice." He said. I just nodded.

"Bella, after you are done helping Alice, I need you back in my room." He said and walked away.

"It's ok, Bella, he has no reason to be mad." Esme reassured me.

Edward POV

I got back and she was gone. I was upset and mad. I went back to her room when she returned with Alice to find out that Esme had told her to go. I could not get mad at my mother. I did not want to answer to father for that.

I was in my room when my mother walked in.

"Edward, you need to treat your slaves like humans, not animals." She told me. I knew she was talking about Bella.

"Mother, she…" I was saying.

"Edward, I know what she did, but he father did that not her. She did not have a choice. You cannot blame her for her father's action. She used to think highly of you and now you are nothing more than a monster to her. You need to learn that cruelty will not get you what you want every time." She told me and left.

I sat there and knew she was right. I couldn't help but feel stupid for earlier. I also felt a twinge of guilt for taking it out on her. I had never felt guilt before and didn't really know how to deal with it, but I didn't like it.


	10. Realization

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews and remember I can always use your suggestions.**

Bella POV

I finished helping Alice and knew I had to get back to Edward's room. I was walking there when Edward found me in the hall.

"Just go to the hall and help serve." He told me. I nodded and knew that he was thinking about something.

I walked into the hall and grabbed wine to keep glasses filled. The room was the fullest it had been in a few days because tonight was the last night of the feast. I also knew that tonight they were going to talk with the Babylonians.

I walked around filling wine glasses up and staying far away from Edward. I also couldn't look at Emmett because I realized I really wasn't anything more than a piece of meat or an object.

Edward POV

I was talking to different people and flirting with the available princesses because I knew I would have to find someone soon. I bored and I kept looking at Bella. I knew that Esme was right and she was seeing the monster in me.

I was ready when we had to go to the war hall to discuss things with the Babylonians. I told Laurent to send Bella in there and went in there with Jasper and Emmett. Father was not coming because he was meeting with other kings.

We were in the room when Bella came in with wine jugs. She stood in the corner and would fill up the jugs as needed.

"We want to keep peace." Jacob said to Emmett. He nodded.

"I agree, but we need to keep better control over the northern Barbarians." Emmett said.

"We should take it over and then we can divide the kingdom." Jasper suggested. I just listened because they were in charge of peace and war.

I was listening until I saw Jacob become interested in Bella. She was pouring him wine and he pulled her into his lap. I started to get pissed even though she was flirting with him. I didn't want her flirting with anyone.

"So, do we have peace?" Emmett asked after proposing everything and Jasper adding his points. I had never seen Jasper and Emmett work together without dispute. I just ignored it and went back to see Jacob putting his hands on Bella. I could feel the anger rising, but I knew she was just my slave.

Emmett POV

I worked with Jasper to get the Babylonians to help us control northern areas of the empire. Jacob was almost paying attention except that Bella was his primary focus. I just watched as Edward got angry with him for touching Bella. We all knew his feelings were still there for her, but the cruel side had taken over.

"We agree." Jacob said and smiled at Bella. She just smiled back.

"You can come back with me." Jacob told Bella and she just smiled. I could see Edward's jaw clinch and I was trying not to smile because she knew what she was doing.

"We will see everyone at lunch tomorrow for a feast before you leave to return home." I told them. They all nodded.

"Bella, back to my room." Edward told her. She nodded.

"I request that she walk me to my room first." Jacob said. Edward knew he could not refuse or it would look like he cared for a slave.

"Very well." He said.

Bella POV

I walked back with Jacob to his room. He was a large guy with tan skin and black hair. He was nice looking and he was charming. Father never approved of him for my prince, but was going to allow it.

We were almost to his room and he pushed me against a wall and started to kiss my neck. I didn't want him on me, but I knew that if I refused it could be bad.

"You are to pretty to be a slave." He whispered in my ear. I just giggled and smiled at him.

He was kissing down my neck and started to massage my breast through my tunic. I tried to slip away.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I should get back to Edward." I told him.

He put his arm against the wall to stop me.

"Trust me, he won't miss a slave." He told me and continued to play with my breast. I wanted to get away from him because I didn't know how far he would want to go, but I didn't want to.

Edward POV

I was in my room, waiting on Bella to come back, and I saw across the palace. I saw Jacob pinning Bella to the wall and she looked uncomfortable. I couldn't take him anymore so I went to where they were.

I walked into the hallway to see Jacob sliding his hand up her tunic. She was begging him to stop and trying to get away.

"You are nothing more than an object and you will be mine tonight." He told her. She tried to push him off and he threw her into the other wall. She tried to get up and he kicked her in the ribs. I had enough.

He went to kick her again and I punched him across the jaw. He fell over and glared at me.

"We do not treat our slaves like this." I told him.

"No, you treat her worse. You can see the marks on her face and the pain in her eyes." He told me. I couldn't take it anymore.

I punched him again and again. I was hurting him when I felt Bella pulling me off him.

"Stop, Edward." She begged me. I pushed her off and heard her hit the wall.

I realized I was hurting the empire by hurting him. I stepped back and turned around. I saw Bella in the corner and I felt bad.

I walked over and picked her up. She struggled to get out of my arms.

"Bella, stop." I whispered her to her and she was still.

I carried her into my room, without anyone seeing, and laid her on the bed. I sat beside her and she crawled into the corner. She didn't want to be near me and it was my fault.

"Thank you for stopping me." I told her. She just looked at me and she was shaking.

I crawled on to the bed some more and she tried to press herself all the way into the corner.

"Bella, please." I told her and stretched my hand out to her. She looked at it for a minute and took it.

I gently pulled her to me and started into her eyes.

Bella POV

Edward had carried me back into his room. He was scared of him because he was so cruel and I was tired of being hurt. I just looked at him as he held his hand out. I finally took it and he pulled me to him.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do and I just looked down. I didn't want to look in his eyes because I didn't want to see the evil in them.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Look at me." He said. I just looked at him.

"Bella." He said and I still didn't look at him. I heard him growl and I waited for the pain from being hit. I was surprised when I felt his finger go under my chin. I raised my head slowly and looked at him.

"I am sorry for hurting you and letting him hurt you." He said.

"Why? I am just a slave or an object. I shouldn't be anything except a prize you fight for." I said. He looked away and I saw his jaw clenched.

"You were never an object." He said.

"You and Emmett fought for me. I am just an object." I told him again. He looked down.

Edward POV

She was telling me she was an object, but she had never been just an object to me. I was mad that someone had told her about us fighting for her.

"Bella…" I was saying. She just walked off the bed and tried to run out of my room.

I caught her and she hit me square across the jaw.

"I hate you! I hate that you made me think you never had feelings, that you used me, and now I am an object!" she said. I knew I had hurt her from when we were younger.

She was sobbing into me and she didn't me anymore. She had lost her love for me and I was to blame. I just held her as she hit me over and over. She was sobbing the whole time.

I finally just grabbed her wrist and looked at her.

"You ARE NOTHING BUT A PIG!" she screamed at me and I knew I deserved it. I wasn't sure what to say to her so I didn't.

I leaned down and captured her lips to mine. She struggled and I just held her. I didn't want to let her go because I didn't want this to end.

**A/N: Let me know what you think.**


	11. I just can't

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. Check out my other story Adjusting to Change.**

Bella POV

I was screaming at him and he would not let me go. I was trying so hard to get away when he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. I had wanted this when I was younger, but I didn't know anymore. I wasn't sure because I didn't know if he really want in. I was about to give in, but I didn't want to get hurt again.

I pushed him away and slapped him. He clenched his jaw and looked at me.

"I may be an object to you, but I will make sure you remember everyday what you did to me." I hissed at him.

"Bella, I know what I have done to you and I fell guilty now." He said. I didn't believe him.

"Edward, I know you are a prince and get everything you want. I know you lie to every girl to make her feel special, but you have done it to me once and I don't believe you anymore." I told him. He was getting frustrated.

"Bella, I never lied to you." He growled. I just glared at him.

"No? You just used me and hurt me." I told him.

Edward POV

I was getting frustrated with Bella. I still had my feelings for her and she wouldn't believe me. I knew why she didn't and it was my fault. I had become a monster and I had taken it out on her. She had seen the cruel, masochistic, and selfish side. I just wanted her to remember how it was when we were younger.

She was walking out to leave and I grabbed her again. I didn't want her to leave.

"Let me go!" she begged me.

"Bella, just listen!" I told her. I knew I was the prince and I could have her beaten for this, but I didn't want her submission. I wanted her to listen on her free-will.

She was struggling with me and trying to get away. I just held her against me.

"Bella, listen, please!" I begged her. She finally gave up and I turned her to face me.

"Bella, my feelings never went away and I am sorry that I have hurt you. I don't want you to hate me. I know I am not what you remember, but I never let the past go until now. I just want you to remember the person I was when we were younger." I told her. She just looked at the ground.

"I am sorry, Edward, I can't. He died the day I was brought here. He died when I was younger and my father told me what you had said about me not being good enough, and he died that day by the river." She told me. I felt tears sting my eyes.

"Bella…" I was saying.

"My I please go back to my room?" she asked me.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"I am just your slave, Edward. I was done being a princess the day I got to Rome." She said. I just looked down.

"Go." I whispered.

She turned and left. I just sat in my room and cried. I hadn't cried in so long that my whole body shook with pain. I had loved her and lost her because of my stupidity.

Bella POV

I made it back to my room and cried. I was crying so hard that my whole body hurt. I had waited since I was younger to hear him tell me he wanted me, but now it didn't matter. I knew I was just a slave and even if he wanted to love me, it was now impossible.

I just fell asleep when tear stained cheeks and a hole where my heart used to be.

I woke up early the next morning to Laurent. He woke me and I got ready. I was to go to Edward's room.

I slowly made my way to Edward's room and went in. He was laying asleep where I had left him the night before. He was curled up and he had bright red cheeks from crying. I felt sorry at first, but knew it didn't make a difference.

I knelt down beside him and gently shook him. He opened his eyes and they were bloodshot.

"Time to get up." I told him

He slowly stood up and stretched. I got his clothes and clean water to wash off with. He was about to go behind the screen and he walked over to me. I just looked at the ground.

"Bella?" he asked softly. I didn't want to look at him, but I knew that I had to.

I looked up at him and could see emotions swirling in his eyes. He just looked at him. He leaned down to kiss me and I moved my head. He kissed my cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

Edward POV

I was trying anything to get Bella to realize I was the same person from when we were younger. I just looked at her as she looked down again. She was mad at me and knew she was just a slave.

"Fine, you want to be nothing more than a slave." I told her and slapped her.

"You do not pull away from me. Everything on you belongs to me." I told her. She was void of emotions and didn't move.

"Go prepare for lunch and you will be in the hall when I get there." I growled at her. I watched her leave and hated my self. I had hit her because she wanted to be nothing more than a slave so I was going to treat her like one. I just wish I could show her that she was not my slave, but the person I had fallen in love with a long time ago.

Alice POV

I went into the hall and found Bella. She was detatched from herself and void of emotion.

"Bella, I need help." I told her.

"Edward told me to stay here." She told me. Esme walked up when she told me that.

"I will take care of Edward; help Alice." Esme told her. She nodded and went with me. I knew something had happened, but I hoped that it was not because of Edward. I knew they were supposed to be together.

We went to my room and I sat on the bed. Bella just stood there. I pulled Bella over to the bed and she sat down.

"What did you need help with?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to talk with someone other than family." I told her. She was like a friend now and I trusted her.

"What happened, Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward, realized he had feelings for me a little to late." She told me.

"What do you mean? Did he say he still felt something for you?" I asked her.

"We kissed." She told me. I knew I should be happy, but something else was wrong.

"What happened after that?" I asked her.

"I didn't want him anymore. I realized I am not a princess anymore and I can't have him. I told him he had hurt me and it wasn't going to be fixed. I reminded him I was just a slave." She told me. I knew she had reason to be upset with him from what Jasper had told me. He had loved her and then led her on.

"Bella, you are still a princess." Esme told us as she walked in. Bella just looked down.

"Dear, Edward, loves you. He always has. Carlisle wanted nothing more than for you to with our family, but it just didn't work. Edward was devastated and hurt. I know that you were too and Emmett did not help. I know that you still love Edward, but you are scared again. Bella, you are the one person who can make him be the caring person he once was. I just don't want to see you both hurt and more unhappy than you are. Please, Bella, just remember that you are not just a slave." Esme told her. I could see tears rolling down Bella's face.

We talked more and got ready for the feast. Bella walked in with us and Edward was not happy because she had not done what he wanted her to do.

"Edward, I took her." Esme told him. He nodded, but was still unhappy with Bella. He was trying to hide his true feelings by being angry. I felt so sorry for Bella.

Edward POV

The feast went well and I took Bella back to my room at night fall. The Babalonyians had just left. Esme, Rose, and father were going to Athens. Emmett was outside with Jasper practicing the sword fighting. I knew that mother and Alice had come to care for Bella, but she was my slave.

**A/N: What do you think? Should she give in and let her feelings come out? Or should be both be stubborn and see who gives in first? Let me know.**


	12. The truth a little to late

**A/N: I don't own anymore from the Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and you were split over what should happen.**

**This chapter should give you insight to what happened between Bella and Edward when they were younger.**

Bella POV

I had to go back to Edward's room that night. I did not want to because I knew it would be bad. No one was in the palace except for Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. The others had gone to take care of business for the empire.

I was almost to Edward's room when Laurent came up to me. I just stopped when he stood in front of me.

"You are to go to Alice's room. Edward is with someone right now." He told me. I was relieved and disgusted at the same time. I knew that Edward had his looks, but he used it on every servant and girl in the kingdom. I wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't go to prostitutes when he was using the public baths.

I walked to Alice's room and she hugged me. I had grown to think of Alice as a friend. We sat down together by the fire pit to stay warm. She had gotten dinner already.

"Bella, I am curious, would you mind telling me what happened between you and Edward when you were younger?" She asked me. I just sighed.

"No, I don't. We say each other from the time we could remember. They would visit 3 times a year and my father was good friends with Carlisle. Rome and Egypt kept peace, were allies, and thought that we would be connected through marriage." I said.

"Between you and one of the sons?" Alice asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I had always been friends with all of them. Jasper was my friend, but Edward and Emmett were something more. I had always had feelings for Edward, but I was being pushed to have feelings for Emmett. Edward and I did everything together and were close. We shared the same feelings. Emmett and I had feelings pushed on us, but we were still friends." I told her.

"It sounds like you and Edward were meant to be together." She said.

Edward POV

I had just finished with some peasant from Rome. I was tired of her and went to walk the palace. I knew that Bella was with Alice and thought maybe I could hear something interesting.

I went to the door of where they were and listen. I was sitting outside the wall. Laurent walked up and I just sent him on. I wanted to hear what they were talking about since Alice had just said we were meant for one another.

"I thought we were. They had come near the fall after the floods had gone down. The time they spent was great. Edward was so charming and caring. He was much different than he is now; I would not know him now. They were preparing to leave and we were having a feast. I had promised to meet Edward at the riverbank inside the palace.

I was leaving to meet him when I ran into Emmett. He was not happy and pulled me aside to talk about it. He told me that if I didn't convince my father to let me marry him then Edward would not make in the palace. He was going to hurt Edward if I didn't marry him. I didn't know what to do, but before I could leave Emmett pushed me in the corner and started to kiss me." Bella was saying.

I remember walking in on her and Emmett, but I didn't know he had threatened her. I just listened as she went on.

"I couldn't get away form Emmett because I didn't want him hurting Edward and because Emmett is a bigger person. I was kissing him when Edward walked in on us kissing. I could see the pain in his eyes." Bella told Alice.

"Did Emmett see Edward?" Alice asked her.

"No, he didn't. I finally got away from Emmett and went to where I was going to meet Edward. I found him by the river and knew he was upset. He made me promise that I would convince my father to let me marry him." Bella told her.

"What happened?" Alice asked her. I wished I had known this the last time I was in Egypt.

"I promised him because I loved him. I knew I would hurt one of them and I didn't want it to be Edward. I promised him and they left. Edward told me he loved me before he left. I cried the next few days because of what had happened. I was crying and I told me personal servant. She was my best friend and I told her everything. I was telling her and my father overheard." She was telling Alice. I was starting to feel horrible.

Alice POV

I was listening to Bella tell me what happened. I felt so sorry for her because she loved Edward and she did what she did because she loved him.

"What did you father do?" I asked her.

"He was furious. He sent work to Rome that I was not going to marry Edward or Emmett because I did not love them and he did not approve. He knew I loved Edward, but he couldn't excuse Emmett's actions. He apologized everyday and was sorry that I couldn't marry my love. I received word back that Edward didn't think I was good enough and I was heart broken. I knew it wouldn't end well and it wasn't long before Emmett took over Egypt. I was brought here and now I am a slave. I am a slave to the memory of the person I love because the person I loved died that day on the river bank." She told me. I wanted to cry for her because it was so sad.

"I feel so sorry for you Bella." I told her.

"I don't. I used to think it was horrible to be a slave, but now I don't because I know that it is much harder to be royalty. I don't feel sorry for the slaves I used to have, but now I envy them. I was a princess and was reminded everyday I was just a peace treaty, but now I am a person. A slave is more of a person than a peace treaty." She told me. I knew she was right. I wasn't born royalty, but I saw what Rose has gone through.

"Do you still love Edward?" I asked Bella.

"I always have, but the person that he is now is not who I fell in love with." She told me. I knew she was right.

Edward POV

I had blamed Bella for what Emmett had done. I felt horrible and worthless as a human. I also felt anger, but not a Bella at who I should have been mad at all a long.

I went to where Jasper and Emmett were practicing. I picked up a sword and went at Emmett. He blocked it and pushed me off.

"What are you doing?!?" he screamed at me.

"You are the reason I lost her. It was you who made her promise something or you would hurt me. I also found out it was because of you she couldn't marry me. You should have left well enough alone a long time ago and things would have been different!" I told him. I kept swinging at him.

Bella POV

I had told Alice and we were talking about different things when we heard screaming in the courtyard. We looked out the window to see Edward and Emmett fighting. I looked at Alice and we ran down there.

We got there and they were fighting. Edward was pissed and Emmett just trying not to get killed. I picked up a short sword and ran over to them. I placed myself in front of Emmett. Edward was furious, but he didn't need to kill his brother.

"Move!" he screamed at me. I just stood there.

"Edward, fight me." I told him.

"Move!" he screamed again.

"No. You cannot kill Emmett." I told him. He was furious and bleeding from different cuts. He just threw the sword away and walked off.

I was still in front of Emmett when he dropped his sword.

"Thank you Bella, I am sorry for anything I have ever done and I owe you everything." He told me.

"You can't apologize for sending someone to hell." I told him and walked away.

Alice POV

I was standing there as Bella went inside. Emmett was standing there in disbelief. I know had a whole different view of Emmett as a person after hear from Bella how selfish he could be. I just took Jasper's arm as we walked off. Emmett was left there by himself with no one. Laurent helped him in.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. **


	13. just say thank you

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions.**

Bella POV

I went in and wasn't sure if I should follow Edward or not. He had snapped and tried to kill Emmett. I slowly made my way to Edward's room and peeked in. He was standing on his balcony.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him in a quiet voice. He turned to look at me in surprise. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He just started at me.

"I don't need anything from you." He said. I just nodded and walked out.

Edward POV

I wasn't sure what to do. I had just tried to kill Emmett because he had ruined my life. He was the reason I couldn't call Bella mine. Bella was the only thing that stopped me from killing Emmett. She had made me realize that killing my brother wouldn't solve my problems or the empires.

She had checked on me, but I didn't know how to react. She could have told me when we were younger and we could have been together, but she didn't. I was upset because she hadn't told me. I just stared outside until Laurent came into my room.

"Sir?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I just looked down.

"I want to ride tomorrow." I told him.

"How many guard's do you want to take?" he asked me.

"Just one. I will also require you to go with me." I said.

"You do not want Bella?" he asked me.

"No, I do not." I told him. He nodded and left.

I fell asleep that night thinking of all the things that I could have done to change where I am today.

Bella POV

I left Edward's room and went to mine. I was tired and glad he had stopped before he had killed me. I was sitting on my bed looking out my window. I was thinking my home and I really missed it. I wanted to go back home and be younger before war had torn it apart.

I was sitting there when Laurent came in my room.

"Emmett wants to see you." He told me. I nodded and walked to Emmett's room.

I walked to Emmett's room and went in. He was wearing only enough to cover what hap to be covered. I just looked at the floor.

"Come here, Bella, please." He said. I walked over to him.

He sat on the bed and I sat beside him. I just looked at him. He had some cut from Edward's attack earlier.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I am, but I have you to thank for it. You could have been killed." He told me. I nodded.

"I know." I said and looked down.

Emmett POV

I was talking to Bella and thanking her for stopping Edward from killing me. I was watching her and she was beautiful.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't like violence or to see people killed." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her and she looked at me. I couldn't help it anymore.

I leaned down and kissed her. She pulled away and tried to leave. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the bed.

"Stop, fighting it, Bella." I told her and kissed her again. She was trying to get away and I was getting mad. I grabbed her by her upper arms and looked at her.

"You are a slave. You do not get choices anymore and you do what we tell you to." I told her and kissed her again. She just gave in and did not stop me from kissing her.

I began to kiss her and pulled her to me. She wasn't fighting me, but she wasn't trying anymore.

"Bella, you wanted this at one time. What changed?" I asked her.

"You took over my home." She said. I just looked at her.

"You were a princess and you understand how fragile peace is. We didn't have peace and you were a threat. I was doing what I was told." I told her. I didn't know why I was justifying it to her. I guess I owed her and explination because I had wanted her as my princess.

She just looked at me and I was getting turned on because she had always been what I wanted and couldn't have. I reached over and kissed her again. She was struggling again and I was frustrated. I slapped her and she just held her face.

"You just don't get it." I told her. She looked at me and tried to leave. I grabbed her and pulled her where her back was against my chest.

"I am trying to thank you and you are making it difficult." I growled in her ear.

"You already did." She said. I just held her to me as I ran my hand down the front of her tunic. I felt her breast and they were larger now that she had grown up.

"You have grown up nicely." I told her.

"Emmett, just stop!" she begged me.

"I see you learned to beg as a slave." I told her. She was struggling.

I just massaged her breast through her tunic and felt myself get harder. I knew she could feel me because I was pressing against her hip.

"Did you ever love me?" I asked her.

"Yes, Emmett, I did." She told me. She was still trying to get away from me.

"Then why are you trying to get away from me? Is it because I am not Edward?" I asked her. She wouldn't answer me.

"Answer me." I told her. She just shook her head no.

"Fine." I said.

I wanted an answer out of her. I slid my hand down the front of her tunic and slid my hand down to her shaved center. She was struggling harder now and I just held her tighter.

"Answer me." I told her again and she just struggled more.

Bella POV

I was trying to get out of Emmett's grip. I didn't want him to touch me and I didn't want to be around him. I didn't like it and I didn't want him. He wanted to know why I wanted away from him and he thought it was because he wasn't Edward.

He began to slid a finger inside of me and I started to cry. He was moving his finger when he stopped and leaned closer to my ear.

"I didn't know you were a virgin. I see now why you don't like to be touched. You are saving yourself from someone, aren't you?" he asked me as he licked the edge of my ear.

"Who?" he asked me. I had tears streaming down my face and wanted to run away.

"Fine, so much for this." He said and started to move his finger further inside of me.

"Please stop, Emmett." I begged him.

"Just tell me why you don't want me like you used to." He told me.

"Because I want Edward and I always have." I told him. He stopped and pulled his finger out of me. I was trying to get away. He just took his finger and licked it off.

"Well, at least you taste good." He told me. I finally got out of his grasp and ran back to my room.

I was so upset and hurt. I just wanted to go home and have this nightmare be over with. I hated being here and I missed the Edward and Emmett I knew from when I was younger. I just wanted to get away from them.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. **


	14. Bath time

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews and keep it up, please.**

Edward POV

I got up the next morning and went to the stables. I found my horse and was glad to get out of the palace.

"Laurent!" I called from him. He appeared next to the horse.

"Go and tell Alice that Bella can accompany her today." I told him. He nodded and came back.

I left to go to the fields. I was supposed to inspect them for father, but I just wanted away from everything. I wanted time to think and I had realized that I was nothing but a stranger to Bella. I didn't like it, but I wasn't sure how to change it.

Bella POV

I awoke the next morning and felt hollow. I was told to go to Alice's room. I was going to be with her today since Edward was out in the fields, Jasper was leading the senate, and Emmett was wherever he was.

I went into Alice's room to see her sitting by the fire pit. She was upset and looked horrible. I sat down next to her with water and clothes.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She had been crying and had small fresh bruises on her arms.

"I will be." She said. I gave her a hug.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Jasper got mad at me forgetting my place and questioning him." She said. I just hugged her again and helped her clean off a small cut she had beside her lip.

"Bella, I want to go to the baths today and I want you to accompany me." She said. I nodded.

Alice POV

Bella had helped me this morning and I was grateful to her. She was going with me to the baths. I wanted her to go because she was my best friend. Rose and I never fully got along because she was always with Emmett or another guy when Emmett was away. I didn't like her because she demanded to much as a princess.

We went through the city and arrived at the royal baths. They were built on a hill that overlooked part of Rome. I loved the view and wanted to take an outside bath. I wasn't worried, because no one could see us. We were also covered from the sun and the weather was just right. I loved being royalty when it came to baths because I had the whole place to myself and Bella was the only person in there with me.

Bella helped me undress and get into the baths. The water was the perfect temperature.

"Come on." I told Bella. She just looked at me and stood there.

"I can't." she said.

"Bella, you are a slave so you have to do what I tell you; now get in." I told her laughing. She smiled and undressed to get in.

We were enjoying the bath and outside, fresh, and clean air. The palace could be stuffy and dry. I liked to get out in the city as much as possible.

"Are you alright? I was told be Jasper that you seemed upset when you went back to your room last night?" I asked her.

"I had a problem with Emmett." She said. I nodded.

"I know that Emmett can be overbearing." I told her.

"He is worse now that he is older." She said and I just laughed. I forgot that she knew them when we were younger.

"What was Jasper like?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"He was quiet and thoughtful. He was always nice to me and very much a gentleman. He was the one who behaved how royalty should have and never was disrespectful. He also didn't run the servants ragged." She told me. I smiled.

"He is still the same." I told her. She was laughing at me.

"Alice, I envy how much love you and Jasper have." She said. I felt sad for her.

"There is hope you for and Edward." I told her and she just blushed and looked down.

Edward POV

I got back into the city and saw that Alice had taken over the royal baths because there was guards outside the entrance. I wanted a bath so I went into the bath. I walked to where they were and watched them for a minute. I noticed that Bella had fresh bruises on her arms.

I walked back to the courtyard and sat on a bench. I was thinking and realized that I had not given her those bruises.

"Laurent!" I called. He came to me immediately.

"Where was Bella last night after she left my room?" I asked him.

"Emmett called her his room." He said. I was furious. I didn't want Emmett near her and now he had bruised her.

I grabbed my whip and hit Laurent across the stomach. He fell over and I motioned for two guards to pick him up.

"Did you forget that I do not want her near him? I guess you did well, now you can be someone else's slave." I told him and motioned for the guards to take him away. I sent him to the rock mines in northern Italy. I didn't need him anymore because he couldn't listen.

"Guard!" I called and one came over to me.

"I need a new foreman. I wanted James brought here now." I told him and he nodded.

I wanted to take a bath now to relax. I walked into where Alice and Bella were having fun. The water was covering the parts of Bella I had always dreamed of running my hands over.

Bella POV

I was having fun with Alice when Edward was heard screaming in the courtyard. I looked at Alice and started to get out.

"Bella, stay." Alice said. I nodded and sat on the bench next to her. I was sitting with her, braiding her hair, when Edward walked in. Alice smiled at him and I just looked away.

"Alice, Laurent is no longer with us." He told her. She nodded as I got done braiding her hair.

"Are you going to bathe?" Alice asked him.

"I am, but I will leave you all in here." He said.

"Edward, you can join us." She said.

I was a little surprised. I knew that royalty bathed together, but at home we did not bathe with men because it was improper.

He stripped and joined us. I was trying not to stare as he got into the baths. He was sitting near the wall.

"Bella, come massage my back." He told me. I swam to him and started to massage his back. I knew that Alice wanted us together so bad that she was happy about it.

We stayed into the bath when Jasper joined us from the senate. He was happy that we were all together. He had always been nice to me.

"Alice, come here for a minute." He told her. She nodded and walked with him into the other room.

I felt uncomfortable because I was with him. We hadn't talked since that night and I wasn't sure how he viewed me anymore.

"Bella, did Emmett hurt you last night?" he asked me. I was shocked because he knew.

"No." I whispered.

Edward POV

I was sitting in the bath relaxing while Bella was massaging my shoulders and back. I loved her touch and was also worried how she saw me. I knew I had been cruel but I wanted to change that. I asked her if Emmett had hurt her and she said that he hadn't, but I didn't believe her.

"Bella, I am sorry for my actions lately. I have not been myself and I wanted to thank you for stopping me from killing Emmett." I told her. She nodded.

I wasn't sure how to act anymore and I hated it. I loved her and I didn't want her to hate me. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her and hold her right now.

**A/N: Should he or should she not let it happen? Let me know what you think, please!**


	15. Apologize

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. I have taken another job so I will not be updating as often, but I will update at least twice a week. Let me know if you have any suggestions. **

Bella POV

I was sitting with Edward and it was very awkward. I didn't know how to act because I didn't want him to get upset with me. I was massaging his shoulders and thinking about his apology he had told me a minute ago. I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Your welcome, did you have fun on your ride?" I asked him. I didn't think that small talk could hurt.

"I guess. I hate riding alone." He told me. I nodded.

I was massaging him when Emmett walked in and I knew Edward felt me push myself against him. I was a little afraid of Emmett after last night. I didn't want to be near him.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked me. I didn't say anything, but just hid behind him. He looked up and saw Emmett.

I was holding him when he pulled me beside him. I was sitting in his lap and wasn't sure how to sit because I didn't want to give him the wrong signal.

"I know what happened and I am sorry. I won't let him near you again. I didn't want him to hurt you." He said to me. I just nodded.

Edward POV

I was holding Bella and realized that Emmett had done something very bad. I didn't want anyone hurting her. I didn't even want to hurt her. I was rubbing her back and trying to stop her from shaking. I wanted her to know I was going to make sure she was ok.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and I gently kissed her on the lips. She didn't pull away, but pressed closer to me.

I pulled away and looked in her eyes. They were softer than they were the other day. I just tucked some hair behind her ear.

"You can get out." I told her. She shook her head no because Emmett had walked in. I knew she didn't want him to see her naked.

I picked her up and got out of the bath. I held her close and made sure he didn't see anything. I put her down and she quickly dressed. She helped me dress.

"Go find Alice." I told her. She nodded and walked away.

"I see you have seduced her?" Emmett asked me. I just ignored him.

"You know she is just a slave." He yelled at me.

"I know and I know that she is also a key piece in our fragile peace with Egypt." I told him. He just smirked.

"She will never be anything more than a slave." He said.

"Maybe to you." I told him.

I walked away to see Alice and Bella walking up.

"Edward, come with me to the senate." Jasper said standing behind them. I thought about it for a minute and decided it couldn't hurt.

"Bella, stay and help Alice." I told her. She nodded and they left. I went with Jasper to the senate.

Alice POV

I had left Bella with Edward because Jasper and I took a private bath. He apologized for being the way he was this morning and made it up to me. I loved him so much.

We left and went through the city. I wanted some flowers for my room. Bella and I picked some out and we also got some for Edward's room. I was glad that she was in a better mood. We went back tot eh palace and she got me dinner.

"I take it you and Edward didn't get into it?" I asked her.

"No, we talked and he helped me get away from Emmett." She told me. I knew she didn't like Emmett because I had seen the bruises.

"Good, I know he still loves you, Bella." I told her. She smiled.

"I wonder if he will kiss you." I thought outloud.

"He did to make Emmett jealous." She told me. I was so happy and I hugged her.

"Good. I know he is becoming the Edward you used to know." I told her. She just smiled.

Edward POV

I went to the senate with Jasper and was bored. I was glad when we went back to the palace. I went to my room and had James tell Bella to come to me.

She walked in with my dinner a few minutes later. She sat it on the table and turned to leave.

"Bella, stay with me." I told her. She slowly turned and stood there. I sat at the table and motioned for her to sit with me. She did and we talked a little while I ate. I wanted to be alone with her, but not in the palace.

"Bella, I need to go back to the fields. You are coming with me." I told her. She just nodded. I got James to get me my horse and one guard went with us.

We rode out and stopped on a hill that over looked Rome. I saw the sunset and I saw her smile at the site.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"How good it is to see a sunset; what are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"How much I have hurt you and how sorry I am." I told her and she just looked down.

"Bella, please, look at me." I told her. She looked at me and I was amazed at her beauty and how she looked in the setting sun.

"I love you, Bella. I am sorry that I turned into a monster and blaming you for my actions." I told her. She just looked at me.

"Bella…" I was saying when she gently kissed me. I was taken back, but I didn't want to end the kiss. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine.

"Edward, I still love you." She whispered to me and I felt my heart flutter. She loved me.


	16. Pain

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. Happy Valentine's Day!**

Bella POV

I was looking at Edward and I could see the emotions flood his eyes. I had finally told him how I felt and I knew he felt the same way.

"Bella…" he said and kissed me again. I just kissed him back, but some part of me was telling me this was wrong. I knew I was just a slave.

We were sitting on the horses and he was smiling at me. I had not seen a genuine smile from him since we were younger and he was perfect when he smiled.

"Edward, you know this can't happen." I told him. He frown and his eyes looked over Rome.

Edward POV

I had Bella and I knew that she still loved me. I was so happy to hear it from her, finally. I loved the feeling of her lips, her skin, the scent of her hair, and everything about her. I finally had her and now she wanted to convince me that it couldn't happen.

"Why not?" I asked her.

"Because it is against the law for you to marry a slave." She said. She was right, but I didn't care.

"Bella…" I was saying.

"Please, don't Edward, I am just glad that I told you how I felt, but we cannot do this." She said. I hated this because I had her only to realize that it didn't mean much.

I didn't say anything else, but we rode back to the palace slowly. James greeted us and helped Bella put the horses back. I was sad for the first time in a long time and felt helpless. I knew that I was the prince, but changing certain laws was a hopeless battle.

"Bella, help me get ready for bed." I told her. She nodded and followed me.

We went back to my room. I sat on my bed as she got water and clothes. I was not happy, but I didn't want to take it out on her by accident. I knew I had to show her how much I loved her even if it meant making up for what I had missed years ago.

I was sitting on my bed when she got the water ready and closed the fabric that opened to the balcony. She knew I would want privacy tonight, but for different reasons.

I walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder. I felt her stop and tense. I gently wrapped my arms around her and kissed up her neck. She was beginning to relax a little and I felt her arms go over mine.

"Edward…" she whispered.

"Shh… love, let me make up for how I treated you." I told her. She turned and looked at me. I just stared into her perfect brown eyes.

Bella POV

Edward was kissing my neck and it felt so good. He was doing this that I hadn't felt since the last time I was in his arms. I knew what he wanted, but I didn't just want it to be tonight and forgotten.

"Edward, I don't just want to be what you want tonight." I told him. I saw his jaw clench and he seemed upset. I knew what I had said, but I wanted him to know how I felt.

"Bella, you will never be just one night. You are what I have wanted for years and I wanted to show you how I felt before peace came before love." He told me. I just looked in his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying.

I just looked at him as he kissed me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he ran his hands down my arms. I loved the warmth between us and wanted to feel more.

We were kissing and he pulled the strings and let my tunic fall to the floor. He just looked over me and I felt embarrassed.

Edward POV

I was looking at her beauty and she was more perfect than I could have imagined. She had perfect curves and the right size breast. I noticed she was blushing. I gently kissed her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"You are beautiful." I whispered in her ear and gently picked her up. I carried her over to the bed. I laid her down gently and laid beside her.

She pulled me close to her as she kissed me. I was so turned on and I felt her small hand go to my erection. She pulled the cloth off me and her hand closed around me. I groaned at the feeling of her hand running down my shaft.

I gently pushed her hand away and shift to me being over her. I kissed her and kissed slowly down her neck to her breast. They were perky, soft, and waiting for me to taste them. I gently took one in my mouth as she arched her back to me.

"Edward." She gasped. I knew she was enjoying it as I rolled the other nipple in my fingers. I was going at a slow pace and my erection was hating me for it.

Bella POV

Edward was kissing down my body and being very gentle. I loved the feeling of his tongue running over my nipples and whimpered when he pulled away to kiss me again.

I was enjoying the feeling of his fingers running down my body when I felt one at my entrance. I looked at him as he slipped a finger in and I gasped at the feeling. I was enjoying it as he kissed me.

"I am going to show you how much I love you." He whispered as he removed his finger a minute later. I could feel the mouister grow as the feeling inside of me grew stronger.

He pulled me up and over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I wasn't sure what he wanted to do, because this was all new to me.

"I want you to be on top because I want you to get pleasure from this." He whispered in my ear as I felt his tip at my entrance. I was bracing myself for the pain I was told about, but I was not ready when he pushed me down onto him.

I gasped and he realized what he had done. He had a look of pain in his eyes and pulled me close to him. He was pulling his hands over my back as I cried from the pain.

"Love, forgive me, I didn't know." He whispered in my ear as I calmed down.

"I was waiting for you." I whispered. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. I saw tears in his eyes as well.

Edward POV

I was in such a hurry to get inside of her that I had not thought about it being her first time. I just held her as she clung to me from the pain. I had tears in my eyes because I had been mean to her, but now I had really hurt her.

"Bella, I am sorry." I whispered and gently kissed her lips. She nodded.

"I am going to go all the way in so that you can get used to it." I whispered to her as she nodded and held me closer. I felt her tense and her nails dug into my bag as I settled all the way into her.

"Move when you feel comfortable." I told her.

She sat on me for a minute and then slowly began to raise and lower her hips. I was loving the feeling. She was so wet and tight. I had always imagined this and it was better than I had imagined.

I was trying hard not to grab her hips to control the pace. She was slowly increasing the pace and was moaning lightly. I was trying to keep the pace to what she wanted, but it was so hard.

Bella POV

I was starting to pick up the pace a little more and I was enjoying the feeling. I had always wanted Edward and he was better than I could have thought. I was starting to grind and move faster as the feeling in my stomach grew stronger. I was going faster as Edward grabbed my hips and began to help me. I was really enjoying it when I felt the feeling take over me.

"Edward…" I gasped. He pulled my forehead to lean on his and he was looking in my eyes.

"Bella, I love you." He said and I felt the feeling wash over me.

Edward POV

I was pushing her down harder and faster as she got closer. I felt her walls close around me tighter than I thought they could and I knew she was having an orgasm. I watched as she glowed when the feeling washed over her.

"I love you." She breathed out and she slowed down. I hadn't gone yet, but I was close. I was kissing her when I felt her move. I didn't realize she was off me until I felt the cooler air hit my erection.

"Bella, I am not done." I told her. She just shrugged and picked her tunic. I growled at her. I was not happy.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think will happen? Will he finish or will she just leave? I hope you liked the chapter.**


	17. I know your secret

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews.**

Bella POV

I finished and got off him. I didn't want him to finish because I wanted him to suffer a little. I was rethinking my idea when he was glaring at me. I got ready to leave, but he beat me to the door and pressed me up against it.

"I don't think so." He growled in my ear and pulled me back over to the column. I was really rethinking my smart plan right now. He pushed me against the column and pushed himself up against my back. I could feel his wet and hard erection behind me.

"Nice try." He whispered in a husky voice as he pulled my hips to me and he slammed into my wet center. I gasped in shock and it was replaced by pleasure. I was clinging to the column as Edward was slamming into me. I was enjoying the feeling of his inside of me.

Edward POV

I slammed into Bella and I wanted to have my orgasm. I was hurting from the pressure it was causing. I slammed into her and held her hips tight. I knew she was enjoying it from the moans coming from her perfect lips. I loved the feeling I got from being inside of her because it was different from the other girls. I knew she was enjoying it and was not faking it.

I was close and so was she as I continued to hit her core. I pulled out slowly and pushed in again. I slowed down to make it last longer. I reached around and took her nipples in my fingers and rolled them around. She was clawing the column as I planted small butterfly kisses down her shoulder blade.

I was so close I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my hands back to her hips and slammed into her a few more times as we went together. I felt her walls cling to me and the sensation was almost to much. I just leaned my head between her shoulder blades as I calmed down. She was breathing hard and had a light coating of sweat on her.

I slowly pulled out and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and fell next to her. She was breathing hard and had her eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her and she kissed my forehead as I nuzzled her cheek with my ear.

"Bella?" I asked her softly. She looked at me.

"I love you." I told her. She smiled and kissed me gently.

"I love you too. I am glad we at least got one night without anyone knowing." She said. I felt bad, but knew she was right. I could sleep with her all I wanted, but I couldn't love her like I wanted to.

Bella POV

I was laying next to Edward as he fell asleep. I knew I needed to get back to my room and clean up. I slowly untangled myself from him as I got my clothes to put back on. I kissed his forehead one more time. I didn't want to leave, but I had too.

I was walking to my room when someone pulled me into a small hallway. I expected it to be Emmett, but it was James. I just looked at him.

"I don't think that the empire would like it if the prince got a slave pregnant." He said. I just looked at him.

"I saw you two and I heard everything. I know he loves you and I know that you can't marry him. I just don't think you would want it to get out that he loves you. I know you would hate from him to get exiled or something worse." He told me. I was shocked.

"James…" I was saying.

"Oh, so you really do love him. I can see it in your eyes. I will let you know what I want, but for now just watch it." He told me. I nodded and walked away.

I went to my room and cleaned up. I wasn't sure how to act and do about James. I hated it because I didn't want him to hurt Edward. I realized it never failed that every time we were happy someone ruined it.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night because I didn't know what to do. I could handle Emmett, but I didn't know what to do about James. I knew I could tell Edward, but I didn't know how he would react. I just sat on my bed and watched the sun rise.

Edward POV

I awoke the next morning and Bella was gone. I understood why she had left, but I hated it. I didn't want her to have to leave just because it wasn't accepted for a slave to sleep in a prince's room. I hated it and had to find a way to get her freed or marry me. I wanted her and only her. I was so happy with her and I knew I would do anything to have her.

I was happy when someone was going to help me get ready for the day, but it wasn't Bella it was James.

" James, send Bella to me." I told him.

"She is with Alice." He told me. I nodded and left her helping Alice. I knew I couldn't make it obvious that I loved her.

I decided to go to the games today and take James with me. I didn't mind James, but there was something about him that was strange.

**A/N: I know short, but let me know what you think. Let me know if you have any suggestions.**


	18. You will listen

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them all. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry its short, but i needed to get it posted. **

Bella POV

I was so out of it that day because I just kept thinking of what James had told me. I didn't want him to hurt Edward and I hated it because we couldn't ever be happy. I knew that I wouldn't be happy because I was a slave, but now James knew Edward's weakness. I just hated that I was his weakness.

I spent the day with Alice and tried to act normal. I didn't do bad because she didn't suspect anything or didn't say anything about it. I was happy because she didn't bring it up. I was so upset and had no idea what to do; I had protected him once.

Alice POV

I spent the day in the city with Bella. She was very quiet and she wouldn't look at Edward. I had decided to go to the games and keep Edward company. I was enjoying being around Edward now that he was not so mean and impatient. Bella had clamed him down, but I also knew that something was going on. I noticed Edward look at Bella every chance he got and she stayed far away from him. She even cringed when James was trying to talk to her.

I went back to the palace and Bella brought food for Jasper and I to our rooms. She was so quiet and I wanted to know why.

"Have you noticed a change in Bella?" I asked Jasper.

"I saw her upset this morning, but I figured Edward had been an ass yet again." He said.

"I don't know. She is very quiet and wouldn't go out of her way to talk to me today. I know something is going on." I told him.

"I don't know, but I am still trying to work on getting her freed." He told me. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Thanks, Jasper, I want her as a sister-in-law so bad." I told him. He just laughed at me.

"I want her and Edward together because they are so cute. I also know that they love each other." I told him. He smiled at me.

"He has always loved her." He told me.

I spent the rest of the night with Jasper and we were together. I was happy because the next few days were going to be crazy. Esme, Carlisle, and Rose were coming home. Emmett should be happy and stop sulking.

Bella POV

I was sitting in my room when James came in and I just stared out the window. He sat on the bed and I felt him tuck hair behind my ear. I shrugged away from him and he grabbed my shoulder. He made me look at him.

"I wouldn't think you would be mean to me." He said to me. I just looked at him.

"I figured that we should talk." He said. I nodded.

"I know your secret and I know that you don't want to hurt him." He said. I just looked at the floor. He was right because I didn't want Edward to get hurt.

"You have to make him not want you. You have to make him marry someone else. He can't love you anymore." He said. My head shot up and I glared at him.

"No." I said in a low, upset, and pissed voiced.

"No?" he asked. I just glared at him.

"Fine, I will make him think you are nothing more than a whore and trash. He will be surprised that you were ever a princess." He said. I just looked at the floor. I knew that Edward knew me better.

"Bella, you don't understand. I know their weaknesses. I have been a slave since I was born. I know what they can't stand, won't put up with, and what they hate. I know they all love you, but I know that Carlisle will not accept it if he gets you pregnant. He loves his son, but he will not accept his empire to be ruined. You hold the key to peace and destruction. Carlisle doesn't want you to be a problem." He told me. I was shocked.

"You are working for Carlisle?" I asked him. He smiled and I saw Carlisle walk in. I thought he was outside of Rome.

"James, leave." He said and James nodded.

"Bella, dear, I love you. Esme loves you like her daughter, but you put me in a bad position. I want you to make Edward happy, but I cannot sacrifice my empire for my most promising future rules happiness. I have already got someone set up to marry him and then you come out of nowhere. You will convince him to marry Princess Victoria and that you do not love him. I will make sure that my empire is secure and that you will not ruin it for me. I am having you and Alice go to Venice next week. Edward will forget all about you when you get back and you will just be a slave." He told me.

I just looked at the floor and couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't think that father could have been right about Carlisle, but he was. I was shocked and upset. I didn't know who I could tell.

"Understand me?" he asked me. I couldn't do anything but nod and they left.

Edward POV

I was sitting in my room and staring out at the city. I was lonely and missed Bella. She was my world to me and I was so happy to have her again. I didn't know what I would do if she ever got taken away again.

**a/n: Let me know what you think. I am worried because of how you will react to this chapter. **


	19. Lost

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Edward POV

I was sitting in my room that night thinking about everything. I missed Bella and wanted to see her. I knew that most of the palace was sleeping and I could move without every servant and guard wanting to know if I needed something or if I was alright.

I quietly made my way to Bella's room. I went in and shut the door. Bella was sleeping and she was perfect. I slowly made my way to her bed and sat beside her. She didn't stir and I was glad because she needed sleep.

I was watching her when I saw her face. She had been crying and looked very upset. I was upset when she was upset and I hated it that something had hurt her. I watched her until I felt myself become very tired.

I made my way back to my room and fell asleep. I was going to find out what had upset her because I didn't want anyone hurting her.

Alice POV

I got up the next morning and found out that I was going to Venice today. I was happy and even happier that Bella was going with me. I was going to meet with some important people and Esme would be joining me tomorrow.

Bella and I left by mid-morning to go to Venice. We took horses and guards. The ride was long and we made it into Venice that night. Bella was worrying me because she was not herself. She was not talkative, happy, and seemed so lost.

We arrived at the large house we were staying in and Esme was already there. Carlisle had been anxious to get to Rome so she came to Venice.

Bella helped us unpack and she went to her room. I knew something was seriously wrong.

"Esme, I am worried about Bella." I told her. She nodded and sighed.

"I am too. I have been told that Edward is a happier person, but Bella is not anymore. I don't know what happened." She told me. I just shrugged.

"Is Jasper still working to free her?" she asked me.

"He is and its going good. He is working with Egypt and Emmett is helping him." I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you for working on freeing her. She is not a slave." Esme said. I smiled and agreed with her.

Edward POV

I awoke the next morning and went to eat in the common room with Emmett. Carlisle and James were there. I was glad that father was back. I was eating and had not seen Bella.

"James, bring Bella to me." I told him.

"Edward, I sent her with Alice to Venice." Carlisle told me. I nodded and felt a little lost. I wanted to see her.

"Oh, ok, well I am sure that Alice needed her." I told him.

"Yes, and your mother is there as well." He told me.

"When are they coming back?" I asked.

"A week." Jasper said and sat with us.

"I miss Alice." He said. I smiled at him and finally knew how he felt because I missed Bella.

We kept talking and I wanted to know why Bella was upset last night. I knew I had to talk to James and make him tell me. I finished eating and Carlisle went to the senate. Jasper stayed at the palace and Emmett went to train the army.

I was outside with Jasper and we sat by the fountain. I was looking around and Jasper knew something was lost.

Jasper POV

Edward was not happy this morning and he was not himself. I was sitting with him and he was looking around. He looked lost.

"You miss her?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded.

"I miss Alice, too." I told him.

"I didn't know how bad you could feel when someone leaves even if it is just for a short time." He told me. I smiled and knew he was changing from cruel to what he used to be.

"What?" he asked me.

"You love her." I told him.

"I do, and now I can't have her because she is a slave." He said and I knew it upset him.

We were talking when James walked by us. Edward called for him and he came over.

"James, what happened to Bella last night?" he asked him.

"I don't know." He said. I didn't like James and didn't believe him.

"Yes, you do. What happened to her? What did you do?" he asked James.

"I didn't do anything. I am not the one who is breaking her heart." He said. Edward was shocked and I was pissed.

I grabbed James and pulled him to me. He was smirking and I hated it.

"You will learn to hold your tongue or lose it." I warned him. He just nodded and smirked. Edward had stood up. I pushed James away and he inadvertently pushed Edward. Edward smiled at me.

"You do not hit royalty." Edward told him and punched him right across the face. James fell over. I called for the guard and told him to flog James 25 times for insolence. Edward just smiled at me as James was drug away.

Bella POV

I was in Venice and hated myself. I had to convince the person I loved that I didn't love them anymore. I couldn't do it again. I broke my heart the first time and now I didn't have much of a heart left to break.

I was looking over the ocean and the city. The city was beautiful and perfect. I wished I could be here with Edward, but I knew I couldn't think like that anymore. I didn't want him hurt and I had nothing left to lose.

I was standing on the balcony when someone came in. I turned to see Alice. I smiled at her as best I could and walked over to her.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong?" she asked me. I just looked at her. I couldn't, but I wanted to so bad.


	20. What should I do?

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy.**

Alice POV

I wanted to know what was wrong with Bella and I knew it was something bad because she was not herself. I was worried and Esme was worried as well. I went to Bella's room and she was standing on the balcony. I had them put her in a normal room because she was not a slave to me. Bella was a friend to me; she was not a slave.

I walked in there and looked at her. She had lost weight since she had come to Rome. She looked lost and depressed. I felt horrible for her and wanted to know what was wrong.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I asked her as I hugged her. She looked at me and I knew she didn't want to tell me. I just couldn't figure out what had happened that was so bad that she couldn't tell me. She was trying to hold back tears and I wanted to help fix it.

I helped her over to the sofa. She sat down with me and was trying to calm herself.

"What happened? I thought you and Edward were happy?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"Happiness isn't the problem. He is happy, but I am not." She said. I didn't understand. I was going to help her and I was going to Jasper if someone had really hurt her.

Bella POV

Alice wanted to know what was wrong and I knew she cared. I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to get in trouble. I also didn't want her to get in trouble because I didn't want her to be hurt for me. I knew she would go to Jasper with the problem and I didn't know how anyone would react.

"Did someone threaten you?" she asked me. I just looked outside.

"Bella, tell me, please. I am not going to hurt you and I don't want anyone else to hurt you. You are my closest my friend." She told me. I looked at her and sighed.

"You can't tell anyone." I told her and she nodded. I knew she would go to Jasper anyways, but I needed to tell someone.

"It's Carlisle. He doesn't want me ruining Edward. He knows that Edward loves me and that he won't look for a wife right now. He wants Edward to marry someone now so that he can get ready to rule the empire. He doesn't want me to get in the way of him having his perfect family and empire." I told her. She looked at me with shock and anger.

"He told you that?" she asked me. I nodded.

"He told me that if I didn't convince Edward that I didn't love him that bad things would happen to me. He also told me I had to help convince Edward to marry someone. Carlisle is having Princess Tonya brought to Rome this week while I am here with you. James is Carlisle's eyes in the palace and he had James keeping Edward away from me." I told her. She was so upset and mad.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what to tell you, but I know it's not right. What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I am going to tell him to marry her. I want him to be happy and to forget about me." I told Alice and felt tears spill out of my eyes. I just cried and Alice hugged me.

Alice POV

I had just listened to how cruel my father-in-law could be. I was not happy and I knew that he was putting Bella through her own personal hell. She had convinced Edward and herself that she didn't love him, but to do it again would kill her.

I knew that I had to tell Jasper and she needed to be freed immediately. I wanted to tell Esme, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew one person I could go to and they would help me.

I had grown to love Bella as a best friend and I was happy to see the gentle side of Edward. I didn't want her to do that to herself or Edward. They deserved true happiness and I had to make sure that Edward knew he loved Bella. I also knew that Carlisle hadn't told Esme of his evil plan because she wouldn't approve of it. Esme loved Bella and wanted her as family.

I had to tell Jasper, but I couldn't write him a note to send. I didn't trust anyone except Bella and I was not sending her. I was so upset at Carlisle for doing that to Bella and putting Edward in his own personal hell; even if Edward didn't know it yet.

Edward POV

I sat with Jasper after dinner and talked with him. I was closer to Jasper than Emmett and I knew that Jasper could keep secrets.

"Jasper, how did you know that Alice was the one?" I asked him. I wasn't really sure how to talk to someone about this. I had been with lots of girls and had everyone of them throwing themselves on me, but this was different.

"The second I saw her and I knew it." He said. I knew it was true because she wasn't royalty when he saw her. She was just a peasant, but convinced father to let him marry her. He told him he was going to marry her or not be a prince anymore. Emmett thought he was crazy, but I supported him.

"Do you really love Bella?" he asked me. I blushed and looked away. I was trying not to smile at the mention of her name.

"I never stopped from when we were little. I have since we were younger and I hated it the day I saw her here as our slave. I wanted to free her then, but I couldn't" I told him.

"What is stopping you now?" he asked me.

"Father, he says that she can't be freed because we might need her as a peace bargaining chip. I hate thinking of her as a slave or an object." I told him. He nodded. He had always liked Bella and thought of her as a friend.

"I don't like that because she has always been our close friend and I don't understand why now she is our enemy. She didn't make the decision; her father did." He said. I knew he thought that was the truth, but I knew that Emmett hadn't helped the situation.

"He won't let me marry her; so anyone he brings me I will refuse. I love her." I told him and he laughed.

"Edward, I will support you because you helped me with Alice, but what if he uses Bella against you?" he asked me.

Jasper POV

I was talking to Edward and I knew that father wanted all of us to be married so that he could give us the empire. I knew that we were waiting on Edward and now that he had someone father didn't approve of her. I didn't understand because Bella was not our enemy and it could help us with Egypt.

Edward looked at me strange when I told him that father might use Bella against him.

"Edward, you now that father will do anything to get his way or anything for the empire." I told him. I knew that father would stop at nothing, but what he thought was good.

We were talking when James came in and checked on us. I really didn't like him. He left quickly when we noticed him.

"I don't like him." Edward said.

"I have never liked him." I agreed.

James POV

I had overheard the conversation between Edward and Jasper. I went to tell Carlisle what I had heard. I walked in as a local peasant girl was leaving. She had large red marks on her arms and I knew that Carlisle was in one of his rough moods.

"Did you find out anything?" he asked me.

"Yes, Edward loves her." I told him. He looked at me with a disappointed look. I knew he would send me away if I didn't get the information he wanted. I didn't want to go fight in the army or be sent to the far areas of the empires.

"Try again." He growled and reached for his whip. I told him everything I had heard and he was happy with that information. I sent another girl in as I left and I took one with me to my room.

Alice POV

I needed to tell Jasper, but I couldn't right now. I just hoped that Edward did love Bella as much as seemed to because he wouldn't take to Victoria easily. I needed to tell Esme and Rose. I didn't care for how Rose treated Emmett, but I knew that she would help me. She liked Bella even though they had never spent much time together.

Esme POV

I had overheard Bella tell Alice what Carlisle had told her. I was upset and livid that my husband was going to take away one of my son's happiness. I never love Carlisle and our marriage was an arranged one. I knew he was cruel and out to do anything to promote the empire, but this was to far. I was not happy. I decided that we were not staying in Venice the entire week. I wanted Bella to see Edward and Edward to turn down everyone.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any suggestions for up coming chapters. **


	21. Esme's thoughts

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Keep up the reviews.**

**I am debating as to how long I want to keep this story going. I have two endings: a short one or a long one. Which one do you want me to write? Let me know. I am not close tot eh end yet, but I need to get an idea.**

Esme POV

I was so upset at Carlisle for doing this to Edward and Bella. I didn't want anyone to hurt my son and I didn't want him hurting Bella in the process. I cared about the empire, but I didn't want to make my kids miserable for it.

I needed to talk to Alice. I wanted her to know that I was not in Carlisle plans and that I didn't want this for them. I carried for all my children and their wives. I went to her room and went in. She was upset and sitting on the small sofa in her room. She stood up when I went in and I hugged her.

"Esme?" she asked me.

"Alice, I overheard you and Bella's conversation. I want you to know that Carlisle will not do this to my son. Bella will not be sent away or killed. I want Edward to be happy." I told her. She hugged me and looked at me with concern.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me.

"I am going to be the queen. We are going back to Rome early. Edward is not going to marry some ugly, greedy, whore. I will not let me marry someone he doesn't love. I did it and I didn't want it for my children." I told Alice. She smiled and hugged me.

"You should talk to Bella." She told me. I agreed with her and we went to Bella's room.

Bella POV

I was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. I didn't want to close my eyes because I would see Edward every time. I didn't want to make this harder on me. I was laying there thinking about everything that has happen in the past few weeks. My life went from being normal to my own personal hell. I was thinking when Alice and Esme walked in. I sat up and looked at them. Alice came over and hugged me. Esme sat on the bed with us.

"Bella, I overheard you telling Alice what Carlisle is doing to you and Edward. I want to assure you that it won't happen. I will not allow my son to marry someone he doesn't love. I want to assure you that it will be ok, but it won't be easy." She told me. I nodded and was shocked.

"We are going back to Rome early. I want to make sure that Edward doesn't get the chance to fall in love with her." Esme told me. I was glad that had overheard us because she was nothing like Carlisle. She actually cared for people.

Alice and I talked the rest of the night and fell asleep in my room. I thought of Alice as my friend and I knew that she thought of me the same. I was happy that Jasper was happy with her because he didn't think he would find one when we were younger.

Edward POV

I awoke the next morning and went to the main hall. We were having guest to celebrate father's return from where ever he went. I walked in and sat down next to Jasper. I was looking around to see who all had arrived. I saw Princess Tanya and her attendants, a few other merchants, senators, and more people. I was looking around when I saw the Babylonians. I knew they would keep things interesting.

I listened to a few of the senators speak and welcome father. I was leaving when I was stopped by father. He wanted me to meet some important people, but I only had Bella in my thoughts.

"Edward, this is princess Tanya." He told me. I kissed the princess' hand and smiled at her. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and very skinny. She had no curves and very fake looking. She was far to done up for my liking and I knew that father wanted me to like her.

"Nice to meet you princess." I told her. She smiled and went away with her attendants.

"Edward, I want you to spend time with Princess Tanya." He told me. I just looked at him.

"Father, I don't want her." I told him.

"You will spend time with her and you will give her a chance. You need to chose a wife and soon." He told me. I didn't care because I wanted Bella.

"I have." I told him and turned to leave.

He turned me back around by the shoulder. I turned to face him and I was met with a hard fist. I glared at him as I held my jaw.

"You will NOT marry a slave." He screamed at me. I just looked at him.

"I will not marry someone I do not love or want." I told him.

He kicked my knees out form under me and I just looked at him.

"Edward, I am your father. You will chose a wife, help your brothers with the empire, and you will do it soon. You will chose a wife or you will lose something very important to you." He told me in a low tone.

"Now get up and go clean up. I will send James to help you." He said.

"I do not need help." I told him as I began to leave.

"Edward, you will go riding with the princess today." He told me. I glared at him and went to my room. I hated this and I didn't care. I only cared about Bella.

I walked into my room and Jasper was in there with Emmett. I glared at both of them.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked me.

"If I can take a hit from you then I can take one form him." I told him. He smirked at me and threw me a cloth.

"We are working on getting Bella freed, but we are going to have to do it in a way you won't be happy with." Jasper told me. I just looked at him.

"She is not going back to Egypt." I told them.

"I told you that we don't have much choice unless mother can help us." Jasper told me.

"We do not want to bring her into this because if father finds out then we are all in trouble." I told them.

"He won't kill his successors." Emmett said.

"Not all of us." Jasper corrected him. We all knew that Father cared only for the empire and I was grateful that they were willing to help me.

I cleaned up and went to ride with Princess Tanya. I was not happy, but I acted like it. She was more fake than I had ever imagined.

Bella POV

We rode back from Venice that day without telling anyone. We knew there was a feast tonight so we could get back with out many people noticing. I knew that they were not in trouble, but I knew I would have something done to me. Carlisle would find someway to hurt me and I knew it.

We got back and I was told by Esme to go to Alice's room. She wanted me to see Edward that night, but it would be when most of the palace slept.


	22. The feast

**A/N: I don't own anyone. Here is the next chapter and its long. Enjoy, review, and let me know if you have any suggestions**

Alice POV

We arrived from Venice when the feast was starting. Esme had her appearances to make and do things she did as queen. I secretly hoped that one day I wouldn't have to be queen because she did so much stuff that she hated to do. I sat in her room as Bella helped her get ready. Bella was so caring and kind to us. She had helped us so much and became a close friend. Esme finished getting ready and she looked beautiful. I knew that she made herself look that way because she felt good about herself and not because it's what Carlisle wanted.

Bella and I snuck back into my room because we weren't supposed to be in town yet. The only people that knew we here was Esme, Carlisle, and I am sure his little rat James knew by now as well. Edward wasn't supposed to know that Bella was back yet and Jasper couldn't know that I was back either.

We were standing near the balcony to see people. We watched as people got drunk, over ate, danced, and fell over each other just to impress Roman royalty, the emperor, and the senate. We watched as they tried everything to get Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to notice them. The rule in Rome was, even if a guy was married, if they wanted a girl they could have her. The rule only applied to royalty and Carlisle used it all the time. Emmett didn't really unless Rose wasn't happy or not here. Jasper was faithful to me and Edward wasn't attached to anyone, except for now.

I looked over to see Bella watched Edward, much the same way I watched Jasper. I looked over at him to see him and Tanya talking. She was all over him and trying to so hard to be near him. I would have been jealous if I was Bella, but it did her no good because she couldn't claim him yet.

"She looked pitiful." Bella said. I agreed and we were laughing at her.

Edward POV

I was doing my best to give Tanya enough attention to look like I cared, but then she was all over me. I was not turned on my her at all because she wasn't Bella. I knew that father would be watching so I tried to look like I really cared. I was so happy when mother walked in. Jasper, Emmett, and I had met her at the door. She kissed each one of us, but asked me to walk with her into the garden. I gave her my arm as we walked out there.

"Edward, I want you to be happy and do what you want to do. I don't want you to be miserable because your father wants everything done for the empire of Rome. The empire will be here long after you and whoever you take for a wife. I just want you to have the same chance at happiness as Jasper and Emmett have had. You may be your father's last hope, but you deserve everything they were given as well." She told me. I smiled at her. I knew what she meant and I knew what she was telling me.

"Thank you, mother." I told her and hugged her. We turned to go inside and Carlisle was standing there. I just looked at him as he had a cold expression on his face. Mother gave him a hug and took his arm when he offered it. He had to look like everything was normal and happy in the palace.

"Esme, you are done for the evening." He told her. She looked at him and looked at me. I knew my mother knew her place and she knew her rights as queen.

"I am fine, Carlisle, I will leave when I am ready." She whispered to him and walked back inside. I was trying not to smirk at his annoyed expression.

"Edward, listen to me, I don't care what your mother thinks. Your happiness should be in the empire and the good of its people. You have to care for them and you will marry someone who is good for it." He told me. I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"I will kill her if I have to. You will forget her and you will spend time with Tanya. She is nothing more than a slave and a means to peace." He told me as he released me from the hug. I nodded and walked back inside. I didn't want Tanya and I didn't care about the empire.

Jasper POV

I was talking to the Athenians when Edward walked back inside. I knew he was upset so I excused myself and walked over there.

"What happened?" I asked him as I handed him wine.

"Father is threatening to kill her if I don't spend time with Tanya. He also is pushing for her to be my wife." I told him as Emmett walked up.

"Then you should spend time with her and make it good for you." Emmett told me. I nodded as Edward smirked. I normally wouldn't agree with that because I wouldn't do that to Alice, but we had to do it to keep Bella alive. She was what was best for Edward and we needed her more than Carlisle could ever imagine.

"Are you still trying?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Meet tonight in Emmett's room and we can discuss it." I told him. We all nodded.

"We just have to get rid of one more thing." Emmett said and we saw James watching us intently.

"What do you want to do?" I asked them.

"I got that one." Emmett said and we all smiled.

Edward POV

I went back over to Tanya and sat down. She smiled at me and began to throw herself on me again.

"I missed you." She told me. I smiled a fake smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to take it up to you?" I asked her as I pulled her onto my lap. She giggled when I did that. She was as old as Bella, but she acted so much younger. I leaned into kiss her and tasted only wine. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I did everything I could not to push her off me.

She was kissing on me and no one noticed or cared. The Roman's didn't mind public displays of affection or even sexual displays. I began to kiss down her neck as she drank more wine. She moaned as I hit a spot on her neck. I began to suck harder until I had left a mark. She gasped and looked embarrassed, but I just smiled. She slowly returned the smiled and I was intent on embarrassing her. I slowly kissed back to her mouth and her skin as not as smooth as Bella's.

I kissed her as I slid a finger under her dress to find her center. She was already dripping. I slowly slid and finger in and she became stiff and looked at me.

"Relax." I whispered to her. She slowly relaxed and I left my fingers to their job. She was trying not to moan as I speed up very fast. She was sitting on me with a frustrated look when Jasper came over.

"Are you enjoying everything?" he asked us. He knew what I was doing and I smirked as his choice of words. I knew that she had to speak or it would be rude of her.

"Everything is lovely." She manage to tell him.

"Edward, I need air." She said. I knew she was close so I stopped and she was not happy with me.

"Let's walk in the garden." I told her. She grabbed more wine and was getting drunker by the minute.

"Can't we go to your room?" she begged me.

"I would like to walk in the garden first." I told her and she nodded.

We walked in the garden and I was enjoying this. I was trying not to laugh because she was drunk and turned on. She was so frustrated at me and I couldn't have carried at all.

Emmett POV

I watched as Edward frustrated Princess Tanya. She was so turned on by him and he was going to make her wait. I would have too if I was him. I would have gotten her so drunk that I could have done what I wanted to. I think that Edward had the same idea. I just laughed at him and went back inside. I walked inside to see mother sitting by herself so I walked over to her.

"Mother, is everything alright?" I asked her. She smiled and motioned for me to sit down.

"I just want Edward to be happy." She said. I nodded in agreement. He needed to be happy like the rest of us and we were glad that Bella had come along to give him happiness.

"He will be. We are going to get Bella out of this." I reassured her. She sighed and looked at me.

"I don't know, Emmett. I know that Carlisle will do anything to get what he wants. I hope he doesn't kill her or try to kill any of you." She told me. I nodded and knew that she was right. I hugged her.

"How is Rose?" she asked me.

"She is ok." I told mother. She knew I was not happy with Rose.

"Emmett, don't do it if it makes you unhappy. I want you to be happy because you are my son and I love you." She told me. I nodded and smiled. I was glad that she understood.

"I will have your father arrange a quiet exit for Rose and she will be taken care of." She told me. I nodded. I really did love Rose, but I wanted someone who would not cheat on me. Father was surprised when I was married to begin with and this will make him even happier to hear.

Bella POV

I was with Alice in her room as we watched Edward and Princess Tanya. We watched as he frustrated her and lead her on. We saw him lead her into the garden and give her more wine than anyone needed. I wanted to feel jealous, but I knew that I couldn't. I knew he wasn't mine. I was taking with Alice about different things and being a princess. I answered the random questions she had and just had fun talking with her.

We were talking when Carlisle and James walked in. Alice stood in front of me and would not let James get near me.

"Move, Alice." Carlisle told her. She didn't move and he was getting mad.

"You can't protect a slave." He told her. I didn't want Alice to get hurt as James moved towards her. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked at me.

"It's ok, Alice." I told her. She hugged me and James grabbed my arm. He added to the different bruises I already had.

He pulled me out the door and we followed Carlisle into my room. He threw me into the corner as Carlisle sat on the bed. I just looked at the floor.

"Since you have come back early you have ruined my plans, but I have readjusted. I know that Edward loves you and everyone else can too. I will not let you ruin my empire and you will not let him love you any longer. You will convince Edward that you do not love him and that he needs to love someone else. I need Edward to marry for this empire and have children to further it. I thought Emmett was my hope, but he married a whore. I will have Edward rule this empire with his brothers, but he is my last hope for real grandchildren. You can either do this and be taken care of once he is happy again or you can die." He told me. I wanted to die.

"Why don't you care about his happiness?" I asked him. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me over to him.

"I do care, but I care more about this empire than I do his love life. You are just a slave and a fling. I knew that you would be a problem from the first day that Emmett brought you here." He screamed at me. He slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor. I put my hand over my face.

He stepped over me and left. James took me back to Alice's room. He stopped me before we got there. I just looked at him and expected to get hit again.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I just looked at him in shock.

"Why do you care?" I spat at him.

"I know that I work for him, but I don't like it when he is so rough on girls. I wouldn't do that." He told me. I nodded and didn't believe him.

He took me to Bella's room and left. I walked in and Alice hugged me.

"I am so sorry." She told me.

"It's ok, Alice. I didn't want you to get hurt as well." I told her. I cleaned up my face and sat with Alice. We were waiting on Esme to come tell us it was ok to go out.

Edward POV

I got Tanya so drunk on wine and took her back to my room. She fell on the bed half passed out and I knew it would be easy to convince her tomorrow of things we didn't do. I didn't even want her. I just grabbed a guard when she was totally out and told them to take her to her room. They just smirk as they carried her off.

I went to Emmett's room a little later to meet with everyone to discuss what we were doing about the problems.

"What are we going to do about James?" I asked Emmett. He smirked and looked at Rose. She was a slut, but she was smart.

"He raped me." She said and we all smiled. Emmett had right to kill or get rid of him if he hurt Rose since she was pregnant and royalty.

We continued to discuss how to get Bella free and get around father. We were all growing to hate him. We worked on a plan and didn't want mother included because she didn't need to get hurt as well.

We continued to work on it before we each went back to our rooms. I knew that Rose would have to do it soon because Emmett was having her banished for infidelity. She was nice, but I would have done the same thing if I was him.


	23. I know what you want

**A/n: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Hope you like it. Let me know. **

Bella POV

I sat in Edward's room waiting on him to return. I didn't know how to react when he returned. I wanted nothing more than to run and jump on him the moment he came in. I knew that I couldn't, though. I had to make a sacrifice I had already made once before; I had to give him up. I knew it would be hard, but he deserved more than me. I knew that and I knew he wouldn't understand at first. I also hoped that maybe one day I could tell him like I had gotten to this time. I didn't have to wait long because he came in a moment later. He was perfect in every way and I felt my body want his immediately.

Edward POV

I went back to my room after discussing things with Jasper and Emmett. I missed Bella more now that I had taken with her. I changed out of my royal clothes and left on a cloth that covered just the area it should. I learned a long time ago don't go without anything because in the palace someone always wants something. I sighed as I turned to go to my bed and I saw her. Bella was sitting there looking at me. I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or if it really was her. I slowly walked to her and she smiled when I got closer.

"Bella?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at me with mixed emotions in her eyes. The smile would make me believe she was happy, but her eyes said otherwise. I looked her over to see things I didn't want to see. I noticed how thin she was, the swollen lip, the bruises on her face, arms, legs, and other places. I loved her and I hated that she was hurt because of me.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her. She nodded and stared into my eyes. I knew she was searching for something that she didn't want to see. She didn't want me to love her, but I did. I knew she wanted me to move on and forget her, but I couldn't. I loved her with ever part of me and it wasn't going away again.

"I love you." I whispered to her and gently kissed her. I didn't want to hurt her since her lip was swollen. She pulled away and looked down on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We can't Edward." She whispered. I knew she would say it, but I didn't prepare myself as good as I thought I had. I still felt my heart tear a little because she had said she didn't want me.

"Yes, we can love." I whispered to her.

"No, we can't. I made a mistake. I loved you when we were younger, but things have changed. I just don't love you anymore like I used to. I will always love you as a friend, but nothing more." She told me. I felt my heart completely tear into pieces. I had never expected that.

"Bella…" I was saying. She kissed me quickly and started to the door. I was not going to let her leave without telling her everything.

"No, wait. I love you and I don't care if you are a slave or not. I know you don't mean it because you really do love me. I know it. I felt it when we were little and it's stronger now. You can't give up; I won't. I can make this work. You do love me; I know it. Please, Bella." I begged her. She was trying not to cry and I had tears streaming down my face.

"Sorry, Edward, I don't love you, anymore. You need to give up on me and be happy. You need to be able to have a wife who loves you." She told me. I was getting angry because I knew she loved me.

"Bella, you DO love me!" I told her and grabbed her by the arms. She gasped and tensed. I didn't want to scare her, but I didn't want her to lie anymore. I let her go and she backed up to the door.

"Bella, if you leave me I will turn back into the cruel monster you made me become last time. I don't want that and I don't want to lose you." I told her. She just looked down and sighed.

"Do it, be the cruel monster you were. I don't care because I don't love you anymore!" she screamed at me. I was so mad at her. I grabbed her and pulled her over to the bed. I was going to try anyway I could to make her tell me the truth because I knew the truth. She loved me.

Bella POV

I was in Edward's room killing myself every time I would tell him I didn't love him anymore. He was killing me when he said he knew I was lying because he was right. I was lying. I loved him and I didn't want him to be the cruel monster he was. I didn't want him unhappy for the rest of his life, but the only way to save him or anyone else was to do this. I knew that even if Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice freed me there was no way Carlisle would allow me to marry him. I knew it and so I did what I could to protect them.

Edward pulled me over to the bed and threw me on it. He straddled me and I was looking at him. He had a different look in his eyes; they were filled with desperation. I just want him to give up and let me go. He didn't know how much it was killing me.

"You love me." He said and kissed me. I fought he kiss because I knew if I gave it I couldn't do what I needed to do. I turned my head away from him and was trying not to cry.

"I don't, Edward, I really don't." I pleaded with him. I just had to make him believe me. I was trying to get free, but he was so strong. I was struggling when I felt this hand push my tunic up and over my hips. I knew what he wanted and I didn't want him to because my body would betray me. I was struggling so hard and he just held me there. I was trying to get away from him because I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply or feel him inside of me.

"Please, stop." I begged him. He just looked at me as he slowly inserted a finger inside of me. I was fighting trying to move away from it instead of try and get it in further. I didn't want him to know the truth.

Edward POV

I was going to make Bella tell me the truth. I loved her and I didn't want her to lie to me. I needed her to tell me what I really meant to her. I slid a finger into her and she instantly became wet. I knew she was fighting me just so she wasn't betrayed by her own body. I loved the feeling of her and no one compared to her. I was looking in her eyes and she was desperate to fight me off. I knew she really wanted it and I was going to make her enjoy it.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I slid another finger inside of her. She was starting to breathe heavier. She was fighting me and I pinned her arms with my other hand so that I didn't get slapped anymore.

"Get off." She cried. I just looked into her eyes. She was pleading with me to get off, but her eyes were full of desire. I gently sped up my pace and she was panting.

"What do you want?" I asked her again.

"The monster you used to be because he didn't love me." She said. I just looked at her.

"You don't mean that." I whispered to her.

"I do, Edward. I don't love you." She said and the tears finally spilled out from her eyes. I had a second thought and realized maybe she didn't love me. I didn't know what do to so I did what she asked for.

"You want the cruel Edward back?"I asked her. She had tears streaming down her face and I didn't know how she really felt about me anymore.

"Yes." She said. I smirked and looked at her.

"Fine, you want him." I said.


	24. Shocked

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. **

Bella POV

I had convinced Edward that I didn't love him or at least made him doubt any feelings at all. I had told him that the cruel side of him was better because he didn't love me. I didn't know what he would do now, but I needed him to move on from me. I didn't want him to lose everything because of me. I was trying to get away from him when I saw his eyes change from doubt to hollow. He used to look like that when I first came to Rome. I realized I had done what I wanted to and now I was going to pay for it.

I tried to fight as Edward ripped the tunic I was wearing off. I knew that he was going to do this to show me how cruel he could be because I had turned him into it in the first place. I was trying to get away because I knew eventually he would realize what he had done.

"It's no use, slave." He growled in my ear as he slowly leaned down and bit one of my nipples. I yelped in pain. I looked at him and he was giving me and evil, sadistic, and hollow smirk. I realized that he now only saw me as a slave and the realization set in that he believed me. I felt my heart break as he entered me without warning. I was not ready for the pain. I tried to push him off as he kept thrusting into me. I finally just gave up and laid there. I knew he had already gotten what he wanted.

"You finally learned." He said as he went pulled out. I didn't know what he was going to do since he hadn't gone. He put himself in my hand.

"Make me." He said. I started to move my hand up and down him. He was growling at the pleasure I was giving him. He was close when he started to go. He grabbed me and shot it all over my chest and face. He just laughed because he knew it was humiliating. I hoped that somewhere inside of him when he realized what he had done that he felt bad.

"Get cleaned up." He growled. I grabbed what was left of my clothes and wiped off. He laughed when he realized I didn't have any clothes left to wear. I felt stupid for the first time around him, but I knew it was my own doing. I also know it was for his own good.

"Go back to your room. I will get you when I need you." He told me. I nodded and tried to wrap whatever I could around me to cover the parts I needed to. I was so upset, but I had done it to myself to save him.

I finally got back to my room and cleaned up. I had just put on a new outfit when Carlisle came in. He smiled at me and I just tried not to break his nose.

"I know what you did and I am glad that you listened." He told me. I just looked at the bed. I wanted to cry so bad. I felt to hollow and meaningless, again. Edward had always been my life.

"James will leave you alone now. You are a slave, but I will make sure that you are always in the palace." He told me. I nodded and he left. He had promised me a good place to be a slave, but he had almost made it a personal hell because I would see Edward everyday and eventually serve his new wife.

Alice POV

I snuck into Jasper's room that night and surprised him. He was so glad to see me and I had already missed him. I was just glad to see him and be able to be in his arms again. I smiled when I woke up the next morning in his arms.

"What have you all got planned for Bella?" I asked him.

"We are trying to figure out a way to get her free because she is the royalty of Egypt. We are also trying to just get Carlisle out of the way." He told me as Edward came in and shocked us. He didn't knock or anything. I realized the look in his eyes that something was not right because he looked how he did before Bella came.

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asked him.

"No, and we are NOT freeing Bella." He told us. I was shocked and so was Jasper.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Edward.

"She doesn't want me. She never loved me." He told us. I knew she was doing to protect us and needed to talk to her. I quickly got dressed and went to Esme's room. I was glad that Carlisle was already up and gone.

"She told him she didn't love him." I told her. She was shocked and surprised.

"I will get James to get her." She told me and went to tell him. She came back and sat on the bed next to me. I wasn't sure what we were going to do now.

"Who told you?" she asked me.

"Edward, he came in this morning and Esme, he is gone back to his old self." I told her. She looked upset. We were talking when Bella came in. She looked horrible and had fresh bruises on her arms. I knew Edward had done it.

"What happened?" Esme asked her.

"I told him I didn't love him to protect him." She told us. Esme hugged her.

"Why didn't you wait?" I asked her.

"Because Carlisle was going to kill all of you except for Jasper, Emmett, and Edward because he wants them to rule without interruption." She told us. I was mad and so was Esme.

"He told you that?" she asked her.

Esme POV

I was livid at Carlisle. He was now threatening to kill us all because of one slave. He was so bent on the empire that he had forgotten how to love and care for others. He didn't care about anyone's happiness or anything else.

"How did Edward take it?" I asked her and was afraid of the answer.

"He didn't take it well." She said and I knew there was something else.

"Alice, go for just a moment. I need to speak to Bella." I told her. Alice gave Bella a hug and understood why she had to leave.

"Bella, what did he do?" I asked her. She didn't want to tell me and shook her head no.

"Bella, please, love, tell me. He may be my son, but it doesn't excuse his actions more than anyone else's."I told her. She looked at me and pulled up her tunic a little. I could see fresh bruises on her thighs and didn't need her to tell me anymore. I knew Edward had a cruel side and a mean streak, but this was too far.

"I am going to talk to my son." I told her.

"Esme, no, I don't want him to know that you know. He will feel bad if he cares, but I don't think he cares anymore. I begged him to let me go and he did. I accepted the consequences when I did it and now I just want to be a slave." She begged me. She was about to cry.

"Bella, I could if I knew that you really didn't love him." I told her.

"Go help Alice." I told her. She nodded and left.

I walked over to Edward's room and walked in. He was with Princess Tanya and they were in the middle of something.

"Get out and leave Rome!" I growled at her. She was shocked and left. Edward was not going to care that I had interrupted him and just walked out onto the balcony.

Edward POV

I talked with Jasper and told him how she didn't love me anymore and I didn't care about anyone anymore. Father was right that I needed to care for the empire and its people. Jasper was shocked and mad at me for letting her go, but I knew she meant it. I got tired of hearing him and went back to my room. I had Tanya come in and I was in the middle of getting what I didn't get last night when Mother walked in on us.

"Get out and leave Rome!" she told her. Tanya quickly left and I knew that she wouldn't be who I married because of Mother. Bella had gotten to Mother.

"You are not the son I raised, but a cruel monster." She told me. I just looked at her.

"You're right." I told her.

"How could you do that to Bella?" she asked me.

"She is nothing more than a slave." I told mother and I could feel my temper getting out of control.

"She is not. She is the person you have always loved and the person who just lied to you to save all of us." She told me. I didn't believe her or know what she was talking about.

"She did it to save herself!" I yelled at her.

"No, she did not! She did it because Carlisle was going to hurt us all just so the three of you will be able and in his mind ready to take the empire." She told me. I just looked at her. I didn't want to believe her, but I knew that she was right.

"No." I said.

"Yes, she loves you more than anything, she did it to protect you, and you hurt her." She told me. I just looked at her. She was right, but Bella had hurt me again.

She just left because she was so mad at me. I didn't want to deal with it.

**A/N: I am open to any suggestion on where you might want it to go because the next few chapters are open. I am also open to suggestions on who Bella can run to other than Esme. Let me know and I hope you like it. i am a little worried about the last few chapters I have posted b/c I hope you like them. **


	25. James' End

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thank you so much for all the suggestions, encouragement, and help. I really appreciate it. Keep it up and enjoy!**

Bella POV

I finished talking with Esme and went back to my room. She gave me other clothes to change into and told me not to worry.

I got dressed and was walking out when Alice came up to me and pulled me back into my room.

"Why?" she asked me and was very upset.

"I had to, Alice. I didn't want all of you to get hurt over something that its worth it. I want you to be ok and happy." I told her. I couldn't cry because I didn't have any tears left. Edward had began to move on and I wanted him to be happy. I knew that Alice and Esme wouldn't understand at first, but I knew I understood what I had done.

"Alice, please, I did it for a good reason and I want you to just understand that." I told her. She just looked at me with frustration, loss, and sadness. She finally nodded and hugged me.

"What did he do?" Alice asked me.

"He raped me." I told Alice and she saw the bruises. She hugged me and reassured me I would be ok.

"Will you help me today?" she asked me. I nodded and went with her to her room. Esme was leaving when we were walking in the room and pulled me to the side.

"Bella, I understand why you did it, but I promise I am hot happy with why you had to do it." She told me. She hugged me and left. I walked in and shut the door. I turned to see Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice all looking at me. I didn't know what to expect, but was surprised when Rose hugged me. I hugged her back and walked into the room.

"Bella, why couldn't you wait?" Emmett asked me. I was tired of hearing it and them asking me why I had done it.

"Because, I didn't want any of you to get killed. Carlisle and James told me what exactly would happen if I didn't give him up. I am not one of you and I cannot stand by and let someone get hurt for my happiness. I would have rather died than to see anyone die for me. I never thought about death when I was a princess, but if I was going to die for someone it seemed better. I would rather die for one of you than to have all of you hurt, die, or something worse for me. My happiness is not worth any of your lives." I screamed at them.

James came in and looked at us. I felt nothing but rage at him.

"What is going on here?" he asked us.

Emmett POV

Bella had just told us exactly how she felt and it made sense what she was saying. I hated that she had given it up, but Bella was not a selfish person I had ever known. She was not going to let anyone get hurt for her. We all just looked at her as James came in and Bella was enraged at him. I could see the anger in her eyes. He was seeing why she was yelling. Jasper went to say something to him when Bella tackled him.

Alice and Rose gasped, Jasper and I just stood there, and Bella pummeled James. She really hated him and I knew she needed to get it out. I finally walked over and pulled her off him .She was screaming and crying because she was upset.

I looked at Jasper who nodded and I pulled Bella out of the room. I pulled Bella into her room and held her. She was sobbing, shaking, and hysterical. I knew she had never dealt with the first time she had given Edward up and now it was all hitting her.

I held her until Rose and Alice came into her room.

"Emmett, help Jasper, we are taking her to our room." Rose told me. I smiled.

They helped Bella up and took her to our room. I went back into the room and saw Jasper kicking James. Bella had really hurt James and Jasper taking out aggressions on him. I pulled Jasper off and James was out. I looked at Jasper and we same him take a breath and knew he wasn't dead.

"What the hell happened?" Father asked as he and Mother came into the room.

"He attached Alice and Rose." Jasper told him.

"What?" Esme asked us and looked at us.

"He attacked Rose and Alice tried to help. He pushed her off and Bella got us. They are in our room." I told them. Mother hugged me and Carlisle just looked at James.

"Get him out of here!" he yelled at the guards. They picked him up and were carrying him out of the room when Edward came in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He attached Rose and Alice." I told Edward. I knew that if he was to say anything it would hurt everything.

"Let me fighting the arena with the tigers." He suggested.

"Go idea, Edward." He told him.

"I am going to check on the girls." Esme said and left. Carlisle nodded as she left.

"I will be at the senate. Jasper, I expect you." He told him. Jasper nodded and followed him.

"What really happened?" he asked me. I just looked at him. I didn't want to answer him or even look at him. Alice told us what happened and I didn't hold a lot of respect for him. He gave Bella up and hurt her. I walked out.

Edward POV

I was missing something and I knew it was bad. I went to see what had happened in Jasper's area and I found James being dragged away. I knew that everyone was upset because I didn't want Bella, but I didn't get why it was so bad. She was just a slave and mother had sent Tanya away.

I went for a walk around to palace to see if I could hear anything. I really wanted to know what the problem was and why I was hated all of a sudden.

Rose POV

I got Bella into my room and Alice went to make sure that the story held up. She was so upset and I understood.

"It's ok." I told her and hugged her. She was just shaking from the adrenaline. I rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Thanks, Rose." She told me and hugged me.

"It's ok, I would have done the same thing." I told her and she nodded.

We were talking and I found a lot out from Bella. She just told me everything and I got the idea that Emmett thought I had cheated on him, but what he didn't know was that I had only cheated once. I knew it was a mistake and I hated myself for it. He was not who I wanted to marry, but I had grown to love him.

"Bella, can I ask you for your help since you know Emmett?" I asked her. She nodded and looked at me.

"I want your help to convince Emmett that I did not cheat on him. You know him Bella, help me; I love him." I told her. She just looked at me and hugged him.

Bella POV

Rose had helped me calm down and regain normal thinking. She was very nice because we talked for a while when Alice, Jasper, and Emmett cleaned up my mess.

"Rose, you are the only person who can convince him." I told her. I didn't know when she had cheated or anything like that. I wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"Bella, please, anything. I really love him and I can't wait to have his son. The one time I cheated I was stupid. I love him." She told me and started to cry.

I looked over and saw Emmett in the doorway. I gave him a small smile and he turned to leave. I knew he had heard everything and I hoped it convinced him of her love. I wanted all of them to be happy and I knew that Rose really did make Emmett happy.

"Rose? Bella?" Esme called for us and came in with everyone following her.

"What happened?" Esme asked us.

"I did it." I said in a small voice. Esme sat next to me in shock.

"You did?" she asked me. I nodded and didn't want to look at her for the disappointment. I finally looked up at her and she was smiling. She pulled me into a hug.

"He deserved it." She told me and I smiled.

"Edward has no idea what he has done." Emmett said. I looked at them and realized they were all upset at him.

"Now what?" I asked them.

"We will free you, dear. Once you are free you will be able to chose for yourself." Esme told me.

"I still know that you will be with Edward." Alice said and I just looked at her.

"He hates me." I mumbled.

"He doesn't know who he hates." Emmett said.

"Come on, we have to be places or something will look a miss." Esme said.

I hugged Rose before I left. I was leaving when Emmett stopped me.

"Do you believe her?" he asked me. I looked at him and knew he wanted to believe it was his child.

"Yes, Emmett, I do. I can tell she loves you." I told him. He smiled.

"Go." I told him and dunged him towards the door. He hugged me and smiled.

Rose POV

I watched as they all left. I wasn't going out much because Emmett was ashamed of me. I just looked out the window as I heard the door shut. I looked back to see Emmett. He walked over to me and I was afraid of what was coming.

"Rose, I want to talk to you." He told me. I nodded and started to tremble. I didn't want to be banished.

"I heard you and Bella talking. I love you, Rose. I believe you when you said only once and it was a mistake. I am sorry for not believing you sooner." He told me. I smiled and kissed him.

"You can make it up to me…" I told him. He smiled.

"How?" he asked.

"Be giving me some time and seeing that Bella and Edward are happy together." She told me.

"I can do that." I assured her and kissed her. I was happy that Bella had helped me out and now I was going to make sure that she was happy too.

**A/N: I hope you liked what happened with Rose. Let me know anymore suggestions or ideas. **


	26. Edward Snaps

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. **

**This is the chapter that shows Edward's darkest side. I am telling you now if you aren't able to handle forced sex then don't read this chapter. I also promise this is the meanest Edward will be and he gets better from here. **

Bella POV

I was in Alice's room with her. She just wanted to lay around the palace today. Edward and Esme were at the games, Carlisle and Jasper were at the senate, and Emmett was spending time with Rose. I was happy that they were on good terms again because I could tell that she really did love him. I was brushing Alice's hair when she suddenly got an idea.

"Let's go ride out on the countryside." She told me. I looked at her a little confused.

"I want to ride my horse." She said. I slowly nodded and knew that horses and me weren't going to go good together. I followed her out with two guards and she got onto a horse.

"Get a horse." She told me. I got on and brought it out and looked at her.

"You have to get on it, silly." She told me. I slowly got on it with some help. Alice was laughing at me the entire time because I must have looked so scared.

We started to ride around and it wasn't as bad as I thought. We were riding out of the city into the countryside. I was riding along side Alice who was just soaking in the sun. We rode until we came to a wooded area. I just followed Alice because she knew where we were going. We kept going until we came to a small waterfall and pond area. She was so happy to be there.

Alice POV

I wanted to go riding and made Bella come with me. She was so scared on a horse, but looked like she got used to it after a few minutes. I was just glad that she was going with me. I wanted her to go so that she could get out of the palace. We rode to a small waterfall about an hour away from Rome. I had been there with Jasper and he loved this place. I had left a message for him to come as soon as the senate dismissed. I knew he would come.

We got off the horses and stretched. Bella was looking around and she looked excited to be there. The opening was very pretty and very calming. She smiled as she sat down on the rocks next to me.

"It's beautiful, Alice." She told me. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"This is where Jasper first brought me." I told her. She smiled at me.

"You two are perfect for one another." She told me. I nodded because I loved him so much.

We were sitting and talking when I felt the urge to go swimming.

"Come on, Bella." I told her and took off my clothes. I knew she still wasn't comfortable with being naked around men. She looked at me and finally took hers off as well. We were swimming in the pond and under the waterfall when Jasper showed up with Edward. I knew that Bella was not going to be comfortable.

Jasper POV

We got to the meadow where the waterfall was and got off. Alice was swimming in the pond with Bella. They were having fun under the waterfalls. I smiled when I saw her and I saw no emotions in Edward's face. I sighed and we went to the pond. I undressed quickly and dove in with them. Alice was happy to see me and Bella just smiled at me. I never noticed her bruises until them. I didn't think about it when I brought Edward, but now I felt horrible for making her uncomfortable around him.

Edward POV

We rode up and saw Alice and Bella playing in the pond and waterfalls. I wanted nothing more than to smile at the sight of Bella, but I knew I couldn't. She had given me up and didn't want me anymore. I watched as Jasper got in with them and Bella was sitting on a rock. She was bruised and I saw the bruises I had given her from the other night. I was angered that she let anyone see them because she was being careless.

"I am going back." I told them. They nodded and Bella just looked at the rock.

"Bella, come on." I told her. She looked shocked, but she slowly got out and put her clothes on. I knew that Alice and Jasper couldn't object at the moment because I knew what had happened to James. I wasn't stupid and I knew he didn't touch Alice or Rose. I smirked at Jasper who was holding Alice. She was glaring at me.

"You are riding with me." I told her. She got on and I was behind her. I was going to have fun teasing her since I could.

We started to ride away and she was very tense. I told the guards to ride a little behind us because I didn't want them to try and interfere. I had my arms around Bella and pushed her close to me. I was hard because she was what I wanted.

"Do you see what you are doing to me?" I asked in her ear. She nodded and looked down.

"I can't believe I fell for you, again." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry, doesn't fix everything." I told her. She just nodded again. I smirked when I slid my hand under the front of her tunic. She was still a little wet from swimming, but I planned to add to that. I watched as she tensed and her breathing became a little labored.

"Edward, please, don't." she said to me as I started to caress the outside of one of her lips. I growled in her ear as I quickly found her center and pushed my finger in. She was not going to tell me what to do and not to do.

"I don't think you can tell me what to do and not to do." I told her in a low voice. She nodded.

I continued to slowly move my finger inside of her and watched her as she became frustrated. I began to nibble at her neck and she was trying not to enjoy the feelings I was giving her.

"Edward…" she was saying.

"Don't." I warned her and she just shut her mouth. I added another finger as I felt her get tighter. She was very different from most girl because she was still inexperienced. She gasped when I added another finger. I smiled as I began to suck harder on her shoulder. She winced when I finally moved my mouth.

"Now, you're marked." I told her. She looked at the ugly, purple, brownish spot and nodded. She knew she was just a slave.

I was teasing her when we arrived back in Rome. I got off and pulled her off the horse.

"Come with me." I told her and pulled her towards my room. I wanted to finish what I had started.

Bella POV

I had ridden back with Edward and I was scared of him. I didn't know what he would do to me now that I was not his favorite person. He teased me the entire way back to the palace. I just wanted away from him because he made me feel dirty. I knew there was not love behind his actions only lust and desire.

He pulled me into his room and over to his bed. He ripped the tunic off and pushed me onto the bed. I was very scared of him and I didn't like this side of him. I knew he took anything he wanted, but I didn't want to be what he wanted.

He pushed me onto the bed and I tried to be away as he pulled me back by my hair. He was getting angrier and I knew if I didn't go along with it I would get seriously hurt. He sat there when he brought me back. I didn't know what he wanted, but wanted it to be over with quickly.

Edward POV

I was so mad at Bella for giving up on me and then at Carlisle for making her. I pulled her over to me and made her undress me. I wanted her to run her hands over me to know what she was missing. She undressed me and I pulled her to me. She was struggling and I didn't want to deal with it. I grabbed her tunic and pulled some fabric off it. I quickly tied her hands behind her back. She was starting to cry and I didn't want to deal with it.

"Stop, Bella." I yelled at her. She just looked at me. I wasn't happy with her and she knew it. I pushed her down on her knees and stood in front of her. I made her take me into her mouth. She began to suck on it and move her head as I used my hands on control her head. I was in need of a release before I exploded. I looked down to see her crying and I was close.

"Suck harder." I commanded her. She did so and more tears fell from her face. I was not in the mood to care. I finally came in her mouth and she swallowed it. I pulled her up to me and she was crying so hard. I slapped her across the face.

"You know what you did when you wanted the monster back, now deal with it." I told her. She just looked at me. Somewhere inside of me was begging for me to stop, but the overwhelming part of me told me to give her exactly what she asked me to be.

"You are mine, do you understand? I marked you, I won you from Emmett, and you are mine." I told her. She nodded and looked at the ground.

"I don't like it that you were showing off your bruises for people to see." I told her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I don't think you are now, but you will be." I told her. She looked at me with horror in her eyes as I pulled her over to the bed. I sat down and pulled her over my lap. I got the cord from my clothes and I started to spank her with it. She was crying and screaming. I wanted her to shut up. I quickly shoved some cloth from what used to be her tunic in her mouth. She was crying so hard. I spanked her until she was swollen and purple. I wanted her to know she was mine even if I didn't get the chance to marry her.

I finished and pushed her on the bed. She had tears running down her face as I untied her arms. She curled up into a ball and looked at me. I knew I had hurt her, but somewhere deep down I didn't care.

"You will be staying in here tonight." I told her and left. I knew she wouldn't leave because she was scared of me.


	27. Hate and sorrow

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. I updated two chapters in one night because they go together. I hope you like them and don't hate the story after the last two chapters. Please review and I accept criticism and suggestions. Thanks. **

Emmett POV

I was looking for Edward when I went to his room. I listened and I could hear Bella sobbing and Edward hitting her with something. I was getting very mad at my little brother. He just didn't care. I waited until he came out of his room and grabbed him. He just looked at me.

"What?" he asked me. I pulled him with me all the way downstairs into one of the dungeon rooms.

"Get off me." He told me. I shoved him up against the wall and glared at him. I didn't want anyone knowing what we were discussing or anyone to stop me from beating it into him how much Bella loved him.

"You just don't get it. Edward, she loves you and all you do it beat her." I screamed at him.

"She doesn't love me. She told me so." He told and punch me in the nose. I dropped him to the floor and kicked him.

"Yes, she does. She told you that to protect you." I told him. He got up and tackled me into the other wall. I quickly shoved him off and punch him again.

"From who?" he screamed. I knew I had made him angry, but I wanted him to know the truth.

"You?" he asked me.

"No, I didn't do it this time. I know she loves you. She did it so Carlisle wouldn't kill you." I told him. He just looked at me.

"Whatever." He said. I punched him again so he wouldn't leave.

"Ask mother or Alice. They know. Carlisle told her daily he would kill you and her if she didn't give you up. She loved you and it tore her apart, but she did it for you." I told him. I didn't care if he really believed me, but at least someone had told him the truth this time.

"Fine." He said and told one of the guards to ask mother to come down there. We just looked at each other on the opposite sides of the room when she walked in.

Esme POV

I was told to go down to the dungeon to see Edward and Emmett. I wasn't sure why, but I went because they had asked for me. I walked in to see Edward and Emmett on opposite sides of a little room covered in blood and looking very bad.

"What happened?" I screamed at them. I didn't want my sons fighting for any reason.

"I told him the truth about Bella." Emmett said. I just looked at Emmett and nodded.

"Wait, it's really true? She gave me up so father wouldn't kill me?" Edward asked me in disbelief.

"Yes, son, it is." I told him and knew he needed to know.

"So…" he was saying and looking very pale.

"Yes, Edward, she always loved you. She loved you when we were younger and still does. She wouldn't have given you up if she didn't." Emmett told me.

"And you beat her for it." A voice said behind us. We all looked up to see Jasper and he was very angry. Jasper never lost his temper, but he had let something get to him.

Jasper POV

I had gone to see Edward and found a very beaten Bella. I quickly got Rose and Alice to help her. I knew Edward had done it and I was not happy with him. I searched everywhere until I found him and Emmett in the dungeon and mother was upset with them. Emmett had really beaten the truth into Edward. I was so mad at him and he didn't believe the truth.

"What do you mean?" mother asked me.

"Tell them what you did, Edward." I told him and he just looked at the floor and was shaking.

"What? You can tell them how you beat her so bad she probably won't ever look at you again? You beat her so bad that she will have permanent bruises across her legs and bottom?" I asked him. Esme gasped and Emmett was pissed.

"You didn't?" Esme asked.

"I thought she hated me. I thought she wanted the monster back." She said in a small voice.

"You thought wrong!" I screamed at him.

"I have to go check on her." Esme said. She is with Rose and Alice in Edward's room. They can't move her right now." I told her. She glared at Edward and ran upstairs.

"You are a stupid, sad, excuse or a human!" Emmett yelled at him.

"Then kill me. I just truly lost what I loved." He told him.

"No, I would rather you see the fear in her eyes everyday and know that she is truly lost." Emmett told him. I just looked at him and went with Emmett upstairs.

Rose POV

I ran to Edward's room with Alice right behind me. Jasper had told us to get in there right then because Bella was seriously hurt. I knew Edward was cruel but when i saw here I didn't know what to think anymore. She was covered in blood, bruises, and tears. Edward had left her beaten and broken. I hated him right then.

Alice POV

I ran in behind Rose and she stopped as soon as she got into the door. I didn't understand until I saw Bella. I immediately hated Edward and wanted him to suffer like he had made her suffer. I knew he loved her, but I didn't understand why he hurt her so bad. I was so mad at him that I wanted to break his neck myself.

**A/N: The last two chapters were the two I was worried about so please let me know what you think. **


	28. Carlisle's Reaction

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and continuing to read. Keep it up and enjoy. Thanks. **

Esme POV

I got upstairs and was about to go in when Alice came out and she was about to cry. She fell in Jasper's arms and I didn't like to see Alice cry so I knew that something was very wrong.

"Alice?" I asked her.

"She is nothing more than a monster." She said as she clung to Jasper. I looked at Jasper because he had seen her before any of us.

"She is bad." She told me.

I walked in there with Rose. Rose was helping Bella clean herself off. I was shocked at the sight of Bella. She was bruised all over and had numerous cuts across her legs, bottom, and lower back. She looked worse than someone who had gotten into it with Emmett. I just hugged her. She was so weak and shaking.

"Bella, I want you to be in my room for right now." I told her. She nodded and tried to stand up. She was too weak and in too much pain. I just sat on the bed with her and Rose was on the other side. I didn't know what to tell her because we had all encouraged her to keep trying to Edward and look what he did to her.

"Emmett?" Rose called for softly. He came in and the moment that Bella saw him she started to shake. I realized then how much Edward had hurt her.

"No, it's ok. It's Emmett." I reassured Bella. Emmett was patient and didn't come any closer.

"Can I carry you?" Emmett asked Bella. He knew to ask because he didn't want to scare her. I was so mad at Edward and I knew his brothers were too.

Emmett gently carried Bella to my room. I wanted her away from Edward and I wanted to show Carlisle what he had turned Edward into. Emmett gently laid her on the sofa in my room and helped her get as comfortable as she could be. I knew it wasn't easy for her and the pain she was in had to be almost unbearable.

Bella POV

I just lay on Esme couch and tried to get comfortable. Edward had tore my skin on my legs and back to shreds. I hated him, but some part of me still loved him. I knew that I had issues if I still loved him or maybe I was just too in love. I knew that I couldn't just forgive him though because he had gone too far. I knew that I would have to take time to be around him if I ever wanted to be around him again.

I was laying there with Alice and Rose sitting near me. Esme was calming Jasper and Emmett.

"I want to kill him!" Emmett said. I just looked at him.

"No, he is your brother. I know he is made a mistake, but we cannot kill him." Esme told Emmett. She was right, but part of me still wanted revenge.

"If he wasn't royalty he would have been punished." Jasper said.

"He is being punished." Esme said.

"How?" Rose asked.

"He will be every time he looks at Bella." Esme told them and looked at me. I gave her as much of a smile as I could. I knew she was right if any part of Edward really loved me then he wouldn't be able to look at me without hating himself. I just listened to then until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Alice POV

I was listening to them when I saw that Bella had fallen asleep.

"Shhh… a little quieter. I don't know when the last time she slept was." I told them. They looked at her and nodded. We were all still venting about Edward's action when Carlisle came in.

"What is everyone doing in here?" he asked us. No one wanted to tell him because we knew that Edward was his favorite.

"Esme?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"We are all discussing Edward's latest act of cruelty." She told him. I was little shocked at how she had told him, but she was queen.

"Oh, and what did he do this time? Kill more criminals? Have more games? What is cruel to you might not be to us." He told her.

"He abused Bella." She told him. He was conflicted on how to respond to that one. I knew he wanted to say she deserved it because she was a slave, but on the other hand he didn't want to because he knew how we all felt.

"How?" he asked her.

"Come look." She told him.

He walked over and Rose and I moved. He saw Bella's beaten body, the bruises, the cuts, the back of her legs. He saw it all and in that moment I gained respect for him.

"That is to far." He growled.

"What?" Esme asked in shock. I don't think she expected his reaction to be that.

"He should never have hurt her like this. She may be a slave, but she is human." He told us. We were all shocked.

"Carlisle? I thought you didn't like her." Esme said. She was a little annoyed at him.

Carlisle POV

I had just seen what Edward had done to Bella and I was outraged. He should never have done that to anyone.

"I have always liked Bella, Esme. I just didn't want her to be queen because Edward didn't deserve her. She is too good. I was always jealous of her father, but I knew he had raised her right. She would make an excellent, decisive, and smart queen. I just didn't want her to be with Edward. He is cruel and he doesn't deserve someone as good as her. I did that so that she could move on. I never intended to keep her as a slave." I told them. They were all shocked, but relieved.

"What do we do now?" Emmett asked and I knew he was referring to Edward.

"Nothing, he will feel pain every time he looks at her because no matter how much he tries to hide his feelings under cruelty he can't. He really does love her." I told them. Alice was smiling at me. I knew they were worried about her and even I didn't want her to get hurt this bad.

"So, what about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"She is going to stay here until she heals. She is free, but I don't want her leaving yet." I told them. I freed her because she didn't deserve this and especially not after what Edward did to her.

"So, she is like a prisoner?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I told them. Esme smiled at kissed me. I was glad that my family didn't think I was completely heartless.

"Come on, let's leave her to sleep. Emmett get the new foreman to get Bella a room near Alice and Jasper." Esme told them.

Edward POV

I stayed in the dungeon for a long time because I knew I had messed up. I had really hurt and terrorized her. I didn't want her to hate me, but I knew there was a good chance that she would now.

I finally walked upstairs and to my room. I saw the blood, the left over pieces of tunic, and other reminders of my cruelty. I was so angry that I started to throw things over the balcony to get them out of my site. I wanted to forget how to be cruel and to forget how much I had hurt her.

I had new skins and other things put in my room so that I could try and forget. I knew that I wouldn't forget because when I closed my eyes I could see her cry and begging me to stop. I just slid down the column and cried because I had truly screwed up. I was determined to tell her sorry and not make her hate me. I just knew it might take the rest of my life.


	29. Revenge? Maybe?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. **

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning in a different room. I was so sore and it so bad to move. I just sighed and looked around. I realized this wasn't the room I was normally in, but it was nicer. I was looking around when Alice came in. She immediately hugged me. I just smiled at her.

"Are you better today?" she asked me. I guess.

"I am sorry, I slept in today, let me help you." I told her.

"No, come on, Carlisle and Esme want to see you in the meeting hall. I told them I would help you." She told me. I knew something had changed, but I didn't know what. I wasn't going to hope it was my freedom.

I got on a tunic and slowly walked with Alice to the meeting hall. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all in there. A few slaves were in there as well. I didn't want to get near Edward. I froze when I saw him.

"It's ok, Bella." Esme told me and I walked away from him to the other side of the room. I was between Emmett and Jasper. I felt safe near them. Edward wouldn't look at me and Emmett just put a reassuring arm around me. I looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Bella?" Carlisle said. I looked at him.

"Come here, dear." He told me. I knew something had definitely changed. I slowly walked over to him.

"I want to apologize for everything that has happened to you since you came from Egypt. We all treated you wrong and you are not a slave. You are a princess and in that reason you are free. You are no longer our slave, but our guest. I want you to remain in Rome for the time being until we figure out what is best for you." He told me. I was in shock.

"Free?" I asked him. He smiled at me. I just hugged him. I was happy to be a princess again. I turned and hugged Alice and Rose. They were all happy for me. Esme gave me a hug and Emmett hugged me.

"Emmett, I need air." I told him. He smiled and I hugged Jasper. I was like family again, and no one even carried what Edward thought. I just smiled at them.

"What do you want to do today?" Alice asked me.

"Let's go to the baths, Rose do you want to come?" I asked her. She smiled and joined us.

"Just remember, we have to be at the games this evening." Carlisle reminded us.

"Bella, you are included." Esme said and I smiled at her.

Alice POV

I had gotten another sister and I was so happy for Bella. She was really free. Rose and I already had them making her new clothes and everything. She was smiling for the first time since she had arrived in Rome.

We arrived to the baths, but it was a slow journey because Bella was still hurting so bad. We slowly got into the water and just relaxed.

"Thank you." Bella told us. Rose and I just smiled.

"Carlisle saw what Edward had done and told us that he couldn't stand to see you like that anymore. He freed you without us even asking." Rose said. Bella was shocked by that.

"What?" she asked.

"It's true, Carlisle never wanted you as a slave, but he also never thought that Edward deserved you. He knows how cruel Edward can be and he never wanted you and Edward together. He thinks you deserve so much more." I told her. She nodded.

"Are you mad at Carlisle?" I asked her.

"No, I really can't be. I understand why he did it and I am just happy that I am a princess again." She told us.

"You have to stay until the baby is born." Rose told her. She nodded.

"I plan on it. I don't really have anywhere else to go." She said. We all just smiled.

We continued to talk. Jasper and Emmett joined us a little while later.

Bella POV

I was happy to be free and with friends I had always had. We were in the baths when Emmett and Jasper joined us.

"Are you happy to be free?" Emmett asked me.

"Very, and I am glad that I am with friends." I told them. They smiled at me.

"Bella, we are just glad that you are alright." Jasper told me. I smiled at him.

"Wonder what Carlisle will do to Edward?" Rose asked.

"He whipped him." Jasper told us. I was glad for it.

"Good, I hope he feels worse than I do." I told them.

"I didn't know you wanted revenge?" Alice asked me.

"I don't, I want him to know he hurt me and to know how it feels. I don't want anything horrible to happen or him to die." I told them. They nodded.

"Father, whipped him and screamed at him the entire time. He will be in pain for awhile." Emmett said. I couldn't help but to smile a little.

We continued to have fun until it was time to go to the games. We went back to the palace to get ready. I loved my room. I had a balcony and large bed. I almost felt like I was a princess again. I got a fresh tunic out and put it on. I chose a light pink one with a blue shawl. I fixed my hair and went to Alice's room. We left with Rose to go to the Coliseum.

Emmett POV

I was with Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme waiting for the girls. Edward was not coming because father would not let him. We were sitting there when the girls arrived. I hugged them all and so did Jasper. Esme had Bella sit with her. I felt horrible for Bella when I saw how easy she had to sit and how gentle she was being. Esme even had a pillow for her to sit on.

We were watching the games when James was brought out to be killed by the tigers. I was watching Bella and she looked upset.

Carlisle POV

We were watching the games and I was glad that Bella was with us. Esme loved her like a daughter and she was family now. I had punished Edward, but Esme didn't even tell me stop once I had whipped him several times. We were both disappointed in his actions.

We were talking when James was brought out to be eaten by the tigers. I was sitting there when Bella called for me. I looked at her.

"Please, don't punish James. I understand why you did what you did. He was just obeying orders. Don't kill him." She asked me. I was shocked because she showed compassion to me and James. I smiled at her and nodded.

I announced that this man deserved a reprieve and the crowds roared in approval. I told the guards to take James back to the palace to be dealt with. Bella just smiled at me and Esme was happy with me as well. I knew I had been a horrible person lately and wanted to fix it with my family.

Jasper POV

I watched as Bella asked Carlisle to spare James. I was not shocked because Bella had always been kind to anyone. I just didn't know how she was going to react to Edward when or if he came around. She was scared of him and we all saw it in the hall this morning. She didn't want to be near him. I was angry with him every time I saw him.

Rose POV

I was glad that Bella was here and not Edward. I didn't have any nice thoughts or feelings for Edward at the moment. I was shocked at what he did and now to see Bella run from him every time she sees him only makes it worse. I hoped that she would one day get over her fear of him even if she never truly forgave him


	30. Everyone's feelings?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews and continuing to read. Keep it up and enjoy. Thanks. **

Bella POV

I had left the games with Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were going to walk around Rome. I wanted to go lay down because I was hurting again. We were approaching the palace when I looked up at noticed Edward at one of the windows. I wanted to smile, but I looked at the ground. He had really hurt me and I didn't feel like dealing with him right now. Alice must have noticed my mood change because she put her arm around me and hugged me reassuring me.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just facing reality." I told her. She nodded and look up to see Edward as well.

"Bella, you know he is going to try and apologize." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I know, but right now I am just so scared that he will snap." I told them. Jasper nodded and Alice was trying to hide her true feelings of anger towards him.

"Go ahead, Alice, say it." I told her.

"Jasper, sorry, I think he is nothing more than a stupid, selfish, cruel, masochistic and evil idiot who needs his balls cut off." Alice said and blushed after saying it. We just looked at her. I didn't even expect that from her.

"It's ok." I told her and hugged her.

"Do you hate him?" Jasper asked me as we got into my room.

Edward POV

I had watched as Bella, Jasper, and Alice came back from the games. I was happy to see that she was ok, but I felt like a complete asshole. I had hurt the one person I loved because I didn't ask the right questions. I assumed everything wrong and I really messed up. I knew that Father had to punish me and I deserved to be whipped. I realized how she felt because it hurt when I moved so I knew she had to be about the same. I just watched how she was still beautiful even under all the bruises I had given her. I hated myself and wanted to make it right. I just didn't know if my family would let me get close enough to her to try.

I went to outside her room. I could hear them talking and I listened.

"Do you hate him?" Jasper asked me. I knew they were talking about me and what the answer should be.

"No, I can't. It doesn't make sense for me to hate someone who hurt me because it's close to being cruel in your own way." She told them. I had a small opening.

"Are you scared of him?" Alice asked her. I knew she was. I saw the fear in her eyes this morning.

"Yes, I honestly am, now." She said. I felt my heart sink because I had done it all by myself and in the worse way.

"Do you still love him?" Alice asked her. I held my breath and waited for the answer. I knew it would probably be no, but I wanted it to be yes. I wanted to show her so much more how I loved her.

"Always." She said. I was shocked. I had absolutely hurt her and she still loved me. I knew I had totally messed up now.

"Why did you spare James?" Jasper asked her. I was surprised at that news.

"Because, he was just doing what he had been ordered to do. He didn't think of the plan on his own and just become like that. He didn't deserve to die for it. I don't believe in killing people for no reason. I just didn't see a good enough reason for James to die. I am still alive." She told them. I knew she had the most loving and caring heart. I desperately needed her to forgive me.

Jasper POV

I left Alice and Bella talking and went to see Edward. I knew that it was against everything the family had said, but I knew he still had to love her. I walked out and found Edward walking down the hall.

"Edward?" I called out to him. He looked very upset and tired.

"What?" he called to me and kept walking.

"I need to speak to you, in your room?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied with no emotion.

We walked into his room and sat down. He was moving very slowly because of his back.

"What?" he asked me.

"I know you realize how bad you hurt her, but I know you still love her, right?" I told him.

"I do love her and I know I messed up. I hate that she is scared of me. I want to make it right." He told me. I knew he could do this with a lot of work.

"Why did you become mean again?"I asked him. He looked at me in confusion.

"She told me to. I would do anything for her." He told me.

"Good, then change back. Be who you were when we were all little. Be the nice, caring, loving, and devoted Edward. I know that Carlisle has groomed us all to be emperors with hardly any feelings, but Emmett and I have made it work. I know you can still be with her, but you are going to have to be patient and change." I told him. He nodded.

"I want to." He told me.

"Good, how's your back?" I asked him. He showed me and I was shocked at how bad it looked.

"How is she?" he asked me.

"I am not going to lie; you did a number on her. She has bad bruises, a few cuts, and emotionally she is a shell of who she used to be." I told him. I saw him frown and nodded.

"I know, I did it." He said.

"Do you think that they will let me apologize to her, at least?" he asked me.

"I don't think Esme, Rose, or Alice will let you near her, but I know that you want to. I will get Emmett to help me." I told him. He nodded and gave me a weak smile.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked me.

"Because, I know that you love her and she loves you. I also like the other side of you better." I told him. He nodded.

"I will send the doctor about your back." I told him. He nodded and I left.

I went to my room to wait on Alice. I wanted to give her and Bella as much time as possible.

Esme POV

We left the games to go back to the palace. I went to check on Bella, while Carlisle went to talk to Edward, again. I went to her room to find Alice and Rose in there as well. I smiled at the sight of them because they all looked like sisters.

"Hi." Bella told me. I smiled and hugged each of them.

"Esme, do you think it's strange for Bella to still love Edward?" Rose asked me.

"No, they were made for each other." I told them. They all just looked at me.

"What?" Alice asked me.

"I knew it from when they were both born. They always had eyes only for each other and I know that you are scared of him right now. I think that in time you two will grown back together." I told Bella. Alice and Rose were shocked at me.

"What about Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"I don't think he even knows what to do. Edward disappointed him so badly that he is at a loss. We never expected Edward to do this, but we did Emmett." I told them.

"Did he?" Bella asked Rose. She just sighed.

"He only lost his temper once, but he didn't hurt me as bad as Edward hurt you." She said.

"Where you scared of him?" Bella asked Rose.

"I was and at times I still see it and remind myself that he loves me. I still loved him, much like you do Edward. You can chose to move on from this and keep trying or give up." Rose told Bella.

"Jasper also did it.' Alice said. Bella and Rose were shocked. I was the only one who knew about Jasper's rage, but he only did it once.

"What?" Rose asked.

"He lost his temper once and I paid the price for it. He was so mean and I was scared of him. We had just gotten married and I knew I still loved him." Alice said.

"Was he upset?"Bella asked.

"Very, he apologized everyday for almost a year." Alice said.

"See, Bella, we have all had it happen. We are sorry that it happened to you and we never expected Edward to do it so badly. I honestly didn't think that he would ever truly hurt you. I just hope that you won't give up on him, yet." I told her. She nodded.

"Does everyone think we were made for one another?" She asked us. We all shook out heads yes.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I started the sequel to Adjusting to Change. It's called Still Adjsuting. Check it out, please? **


	31. Does sorry even work?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Enjoy and review Please **

Carlisle POV

I went to talk to Edward after the games. Emmett was in there with him. They were talking and I knew what it was about. Everyone wanted them together and I did too. I wanted Bella to be happy after everything they had gone through. I wanted Edward to be happy and Bella held his key to happiness. I just wanted Edward to be kinder and more caring. I didn't want her marrying a monster. I knew she would change him like Esme changed me.

I walked in as Emmett was leaving. I walked in and sat next to Edward. He just looked at me.

"I know I hurt her, ok?" He told me. I knew I had been hard on him, maybe too hard, but he needed it.

"I know, son. I wanted to talk to you about something else." I told him. He looked at me.

"I know, I have to get married." He said. I was trying not to laugh because he really just didn't want to talk.

"Yes, well, something about that." I told him. He sighed and looked outside.

"Edward, you can marry Bella, I don't have a problem with it. I know you still love her and she still loves you. I know that and I also know that she is scared of you. You realize what you have done and if you can change to be the person she wants you to be and needs you to be then marry her. If you can't then you will need to find someone else to help you rule." I told him. He looked at me in shock and confusion.

"What?" he asked me.

"I know you love her and I know she can change you. I am sorry about how I went about everything, but I realize now that I was wrong. She is who you need and you do love her. You have a lot of work to do to get her back, but I know with time and change you can do it." I told him. He just hugged her.

"Thanks, father." He said. I smiled.

"Now, get ready and be downstairs for the feast." I told him. He nodded and I left.

I went back to my room to find Esme. She was returning from talking to the girls.

"Well?" I asked her.

"She still loves him." She told me. I nodded and smiled.

"I told Edward that he could have her if he could earn back her trust and love." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you." She told me. I knew she wanted Edward to be happy and I knew that I had messed up by trying to pull them apart.

"I am sorry." I told her. She just smiled and kissed me.

We spent the afternoon in the garden before the feast. I had missed spending time with her.

Bella POV

I knew they were all right about Edward and I. I did love him and in time I could be with him again, but he would have to know how hurt I was. I didn't want him thinking he didn't hurt me. I got ready for the feast tonight. They were having one just because they could. I was going to be introduced as a guest and I was a little nervous. I didn't know why, I had done it a thousand times before. I think I was just nervous about seeing Edward.

I got ready along with Alice and Rose. Esme told us we were all like sisters and we didn't argue. It felt like we were sisters and we all got along great. She was now like our mother and we all had a lot of respect and love for her.

We got ready and were introduced together. I was glad because it took some of worry away. We walked in and up to Carlisle. He hugged each of us.

"I am glad to see you smiling." He told me. I just smiled bigger.

We sat down beside Esme and they guys came in. I couldn't help up to look at Edward. He was so good looking, and he still had my heart in his hands. I was watching him when Alice noticed.

"Are you going to go back to him?" she asked me.

"Eventually, I might." I told her.

"Make him know he hurt you." Rose told me. I smirked and knew what she meant.

"Oh, I will. I just have to get over my fear of him first." I told them.

"Don't make him wait too long. We all know he really is sorry." Esme said. I smiled.

The feast was fun and I danced with everyone. Edward danced with all the single girls and he was flirted with all night. He didn't seem to notice or even care. I knew he was hurting when I saw him flinch every time someone would touch his back.

I was standing in the garden and looking at the moon. I hadn't gotten to just look at the moon in a long time. I was happy that I could because I like watching the stars in the sky.

"They aren't as pretty as you." I heard a slightly raspy voice behind me say. I turned to see Edward. I felt myself being anxious around him and not liking it. I had to remind myself that he would not hurt me.

"Bella, can we talk?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded. He stepped towards me and I took a step back. He nodded looked down.

"Would you rather sit down?" he asked me. I nodded and we walked over to a small bench. He slowly sat down on one end and I sat on the far side of the other.

Edward POV

I saw Bella standing in the garden just looking at the stars. She used to do that when we were younger. I remembered laying with her in her palace and starring at the stars until we fell asleep. I slowly walked up to her and did not want to scare her.

"They aren't as pretty as you." I told her. She turned to see me and I could see fear in her eyes. I hated seeing that and I knew I had to make her see my in a different light.

"Bella, can we talk?" I asked her. She nodded and I walked towards her. She instinctively took a step back. I realized I had hurt her more than I knew. She wouldn't be near me. I sighed and looked around until I saw a bench.

"Would you rather sit down?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked to a small bench. I sat down on the one end and she slowly sat on the other end. I saw her wince as she finally sat down. I felt horrible.

"I wanted to tell you sorry." I told her. She just looked at me.

"Sorry? Is that it?" she asked me. I looked at her. She was about to cry.

"Do you think that sorry is good enough for what you did to me? You have made me afraid of you and most guys. I can't stand or sit without hurting. I don't know what you expect sorry to do other than acknowledge that you have done something." She told me or screamed at me. Her yelling at me hurt more than the whipping ever could have. She cut into my heart, but I knew I deserved it.

"You're right. I just want time to make it better, Bella. I promise that I will be a better person if you will give me chance to be. I don't like it that you are scared of me or that I hurt you like it did. I feel horrible and hate it. I can't say more than sorry, but if there was a word I would have said it too. I love you, Bella, I really do. I hurt you, but I have killed myself in the end. I hate that you look at me with fear and disgust. Please, just give me time to change. I will do it, for you." I begged her. She just looked at me and I held my breath as she began to formulate an answer.

**A/N: What do you think she should do? Please review and enjoy. **


	32. A chance?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Sorry about the delay. I was dealing with personal issues. Enjoy and review.**

Bella POV

I just looked at Edward. I could tell he meant what he was telling me and that he really wanted to try to change. I wanted to give him the chance, but I knew it wasn't going to happen overnight.

"Edward, I will need a lot of time. You really hurt me." I told him.

"I can do it. I promise." He told me.

"Ok, but this is the only chance you get." I told him. He nodded and smiled at me. I knew it was the first sincere smile I had seen from him in a long time.

I looked up at the sky again and saw clouds were moving in. I sighed and slowly got up.

"I am going to bed." I told him.

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked me. I nodded and he stood up beside me. I took a step away and he just looked at me.

"It will take me time too." I told him. He just nodded.

We walked in and I went to talk to Alice before going with Edward. He went to talk to Emmett.

Alice POV

I saw Edward and Bella talking. Jasper walked over to me and smiled.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." He told me.

"I am not eavesdropping because I can't hear what they are saying." I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Do you think she will give him the chance?" he asked me.

"I think she did." I told Jasper as I saw Edward smile. Jasper kissed me as Bella walked inside towards me.

"I am going to bed." She told me. I gave her a gentle hug.

"You will be fine. I am glad that you are giving him the chance." I told her. She gave me a small smile and walked away.

Edward POV

I was happy that Bella had given me a chance and I was not going to mess this one up. I was not going to do anything to hurt her intentionally ever again. I loved her. I walked inside with her. She went to Alice and I walked over to Emmett.

"She gave you the chance?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Good, now don't mess it up." He told me. I nodded and knew he was right.

"I am going to walk her to her room." I told him and walked away.

I walked over to Bella and went with her.

Emmett POV

Edward told me that he was going to walk Bella to her room. I knew he was trying, but I didn't know if she would freak out being with him by herself. I started to follow, but Esme touched my arm.

"Yes, mother?" I asked her.

"Don't follow. They need this to happen." She told me.

"I was just making sure that Bella was going to be ok." I told them.

"I know, but she needs to do this. It will help her." She told me. I nodded and watched as they walked away.

Bella POV

I was walking with Edward and I felt my nerves start to bundle inside of me. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that he was not going to hurt me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes." I whispered.

We got to my room and I tripped. Edward caught me and I froze from the contact between us. He noticed and quickly steadied me. He let me go and backed away.

"Bella, I am sorry, I just didn't want you to fall." He told me. I nodded.

"It's ok. Thank you for catching me." I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Do you need anything?" he asked me.

"No, thank you." I told him. He smiled at just looked at me.

"Good night, Bella." He told me.

"Good night, Edward." I told him. He smiled as he walked away.

I changed and stood on the balcony. I was still looking at the sky. I looked to the left and saw Edward though his window. I leaned against the wall as I watched him. He was perfect and exactly what I had always wanted. I loved him and I knew I would eventually get over my fear of him. He was really trying to change for me.

I stood there a little longer as I saw him change. I wanted him the way I had him the one night we shared together, but I knew right now it was not the time. I just slowly walked to my bed and laid down. I missed him so bad.

I laid there a little while longer before falling asleep thinking of Edward.

Edward POV

The next day I got up and went with Father to the games. Bella was with Rose and Alice. Esme had gone into Rome with Emmett. I walked with Father to the Coliseum and we sat down.

"Did she forgive you?" he asked me.

"She is giving me a last chance." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Good, you should spend lots of time with her. You all should go on a cruise in one of my new boats. Emmett does not have to leave to go anywhere for awhile. It would be nice for all of you to spend time together." He told me. I nodded.

"Alright, I will go over the idea with Jasper and Emmett this evening." I told him. He smiled at me.

I watched the games with him, but my mind kept going back to Bella. I hoped she would go with us.

Bella POV

I spend the entire day with Rose and Alice. We were talking about different things as we wondered through the streets of Rome. We bought new fabric and fresh flowers. Rose was already thinking of names for the baby. I was glad they were happy and I hoped that one day I could be that happy with Edward.

"Do you think he will really change?" Rose asked me.

"I hope so." I told her. She smiled at me.

"I am sure he will. He loves you, Bella." Alice told me. I just smiled.

We continued to talk about anything and everything. I was just glad that it was getting easier for me to sit down. We finally made it back to the palace that afternoon.

"Let's go to the baths!" Alice said.

"No, thanks." Rose said. Alice looked at me.

"Ok, I will go with you." I told Alice. She smiled and we left for the baths.

Alice POV

We arrived at the baths later that afternoon. I wanted to relax after walking around all day. I was glad that Bella had joined me.

We had just gotten into the baths when Edward and Emmett came in. I just smiled at them. Bella gave them a small smiled.

"Can we join you?" Emmett asked me.

"Sure." I told them.

They went to change and I looked at Bella.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I am fine." She said and gave me a small smile.

"Seriously?" I asked her.

"I have to be around him to not be scared of him." I told her. She smiled and gave me a small hug. We were sitting on a bench in the bath when they came in. I noticed Bella watch Edward get into the water.

Edward POV

I went to the baths with Emmett to talk to him about father's idea of a river cruise. I was glad to see Bella, but I felt nervous around her now. I didn't know why, but I was. I just changed and quickly got into the baths. We were sitting near Alice and Bella.

"What did you want to talk about?" Emmett asked me.

"Alice, can you scoot closer so that I can ask you and Bella as well?" I asked them.

"Sure." Alice said. They got closer and Bella sat beside me. I was glad that we were both trying.

"Father wants us all to take a river cruise together so that we can spend time with each other." I told them. Alice and Emmett were happy about the idea and wanted to go. I looked over at Bella. She was looking at the water. Alice and Emmett were talking amongst themselves at this point.

"This means you too." I whispered to her. She looked at me.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. I smiled at her. I wasn't sure how she would react, but I wanted to see what would happen.

"Please, sit still for just a second?" I asked her. She nodded.

I very slowly and gently leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled a little and looked at me. I just smiled back at her. I knew that slowly we were making progress.


	33. I didn't mean to

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up and enjoy. Thanks. Sorry its a little short. **

Alice POV

I watched as Edward gently kissed Bella on the forehead before continuing to talk to her. I just smiled. Emmett saw the kiss to and he smiled. We were both happy that they were getting along and that Edward really was trying.

We finished in the baths and went back to the palace before dinner. I waited with Bella because she didn't want anyone seeing her bruises. She got out after Edward and Emmett had started back to the palace.

"Do you think he is changing?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing." She said. I just smiled and hugged her.

We went back and got ready with Rose. We were having a small dinner tonight with not many guest. I was glad that they were letting us go on the cruise and we talked about it at dinner. Esme thought it was such a good idea that we needed to leave tomorrow.

Rose POV

I was happy when Emmett told me about the cruise. We had talked about it when he got back and he thought it was good since it would be something before the baby came. I was happy that the palace had a better feel and a happier one to it. I was also noticing the change in Edward. I was glad that they were better and that she was giving him that last chance. I wanted Edward to be happy since he hadn't been since he lost his best friend.

We were at dinner and Esme couldn't be happier that we were going on the cruise. She thought of all of us as her children and I loved her for it. She was also glad that we were helping Edward and Bella see that they needed each other.

We finished dinner and I went with Emmett into the fields. He wanted to ride in the fields and I got the chance to go with him. We were closer than we had been in a while because of some misunderstandings. I owed Bella everything when she was able to help me regain Emmett's trust and love. He was my life and I didn't want to lose him.

Bella POV

I felt closer to Edward since he was turning back into the Edward I remembered. I loved him and I knew he was trying. We finished dinner and he got up with me.

"Do you want to walk in the garden?" he asked I smiled and nodded.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asked me. I smiled and held out my hand for him to take. He gently took it and I stepped at little closer to him.

We walked into the garden and sat down on the side of one of the fountains. The sun was setting and it was very pretty out tonight.

"Thank you for going with us." He told me. I smiled.

"I wanted to, Edward." I told him. He just looked at me.

"You are very pretty, Bella." He told me and I knew I blushed.

"I like it when you blush." He told me and tucked some hair behind my ear. I blushed even more when he said it and he laughed at little.

I reached and let my hand fall into the water and got an idea. I reached over and splashed him. He was shocked, but didn't hesitate to splash me back.

Edward POV

We were splashing each other and it didn't take long before we were in the fountain. I was having fun being improper and I knew that Carlisle would have something to say about it. I didn't care because Bella was laughing and splashing me. I just wanted her to have fun.

Carlisle POV

I watched as Bella and Edward's walk in the garden turned into a water fight in the fountain. I was laughing at them. Esme heard me and came to see what I was laughing about. She saw them and started laughing with me.

"I am just glad that she is changing him back to the Edward we all wanted him to be." Esme told me.

"I am too. I realized I was too hard on them." I told her. She just smiled at me.

"I am just glad that he didn't kill Bella." I told Esme. She nodded and just watched them.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" I asked her. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Give Bella as much time as she needs." She told me. I nodded and knew she was right.

We continued to watch them before a guard needed something that was probably not important.

Jasper POV

I was with Alice when I looked out and saw Edward and Bella in the fountain. I showed Alice and she was happy. I knew that she wanted everyone to be happy and I loved her for being that way.

"I can't wait for the wedding." She said and smiled. I just looked at her.

"You know it's going to happen." She told me.

"Yes, but let's not rush them." I reminded her. She nodded and kissed me.

I spend the rest of the night showing Alice how much I loved her.

Edward POV

I was having fun with Bella even after the sun went down. She was soaked and I was as well. I finally helped her out of the fountain and she was laughing about it.

"Come on, I will help you back to your room." I told her. She just smiled at me and took my hand.

We walked back to her room and was walking in when she slipped I caught her. I was looking at her and wanted to kiss her so bad. She was staring back at me and I had to feel her lips. I leaned down and kissed her ever so gently. I forgot about everything until I felt her stiffen.

"Oh, Bella, I am sorry." I told her and quickly stood her up and moved away from her. She just gave me a small smile.

"It's ok, I am not mad." She told me.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked her.

"No, good night, Edward." She told me and kissed my cheek. I smiled as I left her room.

I went to my room and changed. I was happy when I fell asleep that night. I knew that things were going better and that we were happy together.

Bella POV

Edward left after I told him good night. I just smiled as the door closed. I had wanted to kiss Edward, and I was glad when he kissed me. I could feel myself becoming comfortable around him again. I knew I loved him.

I finally changed and was so happy when I fell asleep. I was thinking about our water fight. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning still happy and went to see Alice. She was just as happy.

"I know you had fun last night." I told her. She blushed very red and smiled.

"You had fun as well." She told me. I just smiled more.

"I have fallen for him all over again." I told Alice. She just hugged me.

"Are you comfortable around him?" she asked me.

"I am. I think I am getting over my fear faster than I thought I would." I told her.

We talked at breakfast with Esme and Rose. They were happy as well.

Edward POV

I woke up very happy the next morning and went to the games with Emmett. He was happy as well.

"I saw you and Bella last night." He said.

"Yeah, it was fun." I told him. He just smiled.

"I am glad that you are slowly earning her trust back." He told me. I nodded.

"I am too. I am more in love with her now than ever." I told him.

"Good, I am glad you are happy." He told me.

We talked during the games and we were both glad that tomorrow we were going to be on the boat and away from most of the republic.


	34. Shock

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up and enjoy. Thanks. Sorry its a little short. **

Bella POV

The day went by fast and we had everything packed and ready for us. We were only taking a few servants and extra people. Carlisle and Esme wanted us to have fun without a lot of people to ruin the privacy. I didn't see much of Edward that day and I actually started to miss him. I spent the day with Alice and Rose. We were just doing girl things while the guys took care of the empire.

I fell asleep that night without many problems and dreamed of Edward. I missed him and I knew that I loved him.

Edward POV

I spent the entire day with Father, Jasper, and Emmett. We were doing things for the empire and I missed Bella. I was constantly thinking about her and how much I missed her. I was so grateful that she gave me the chance to show her how I really felt. I loved her so much.

I returned from Rome late that night and went to find Bella. She was asleep in her room. I smiled as I sat near her and watched her sleep. She was peaceful and beautiful. I loved her so much. I was watching her as she dreamed. She talked in her sleep like she did when we were children.

"Edward…" she whispered and I thought she was awake. I froze and watched her for a second. She mumbled something else and I realized that she was just sleeping. I watched her for a little longer before going to my room and falling asleep.

Alice POV

I woke up the next morning and was very excited. I couldn't wait to spend time with everyone on the boat. Carlisle had let us borrow his biggest yacht and it had plenty of room. I got dressed and went to wake Bella up. She was excited when she got up and go dressed as well.

"Go wake, Edward, up." I told her. She nodded and hugged me before she disappeared. I went back to wake up Jasper. He was happy to get up, but I could tell he was still tired. I knew that he did not get as much sleep as I did last night.

Bella POV

I went to wake Edward up. I knocked quietly and went in. Edward was already up and naked. I was mesmerized by the site of him with nothing on. He was perfect and I was starring.

"Bella!" he said as he turned around. I blushed and quickly turned around.

"Sorry, I was coming to wake you up." I said. I was so embarrassed.

I was bright red and shocked that I had seen him. I just hoped that he didn't get mad when that I had walked in on him.

"Edward, I am so sorry. I will see you at the dock." I told him and ran out. I didn't know what to do or say. I just didn't want to face him if he was mad.

Edward POV

I was changing when I noticed Bella had come on. I didn't have anything on and I was shocked.

"Bella!" I told her. She turned around and I could see the blush on her neck. She was just as embarrassed.

"Sorry, I was coming to wake up you up." She told me.

I was trying to cover up when she opened the door and said something as she ran out. I knew she was embarrassed and I knew they she didn't want me to be mad at her. I wasn't mad, just shocked.

I finished getting ready and went to meet everyone else.

Emmett POV

I was going towards Edward's room when Bella came flying at me. I didn't have time to react when she hit me and fell over. She was shaking and upset. I was going to be very pissed if Edward had hurt her, again.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her as I picked her up.

"I don't want him to be mad." She said and was about to cry.

"What happened?" I asked her. She was very upset, so something must had happened.

"I walked in to get him up and he didn't have clothes on. I didn't mean to see him like that. I just left." She said in one breath. I nodded and could see why he might be mad at her.

"Calm down, it's ok. I will talk to him." I told her and hugged her. She hugged me back and stepped away. I didn't want her to cry.

"Go, find Alice or Rose." I told her. She nodded and walked off.

I went towards Edward's room to see him coming out to go somewhere.

"Have you got just a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure, I was coming to meet everyone." He said. He didn't seem mad.

"Bella is upset. She thinks you are going to be mad at her." I told him. He frowned a little and nodded.

"I was not mad, but shocked. I tried to tell her its ok, but she ran out." He told me.

"Well, just tell her you're not. She thinks you are going to be very mad at her." I told him.

"I now realize just how much I really hurt her. I hate it." He told me.

I was glad to hear this from him because it meant he was changing and realizing his actions.

Rose POV

Bella came to find me because Emmett had sent her. I reassured her it was going to be ok and that he wasn't going to be mad. I just hoped that he wasn't going to be mad. We waited for Emmett and Edward with Alice and Jasper. Alice and Jasper both told her it was going to be ok. I knew that Emmett would probably talk and threaten him if he was mad.

They came up to where we were and everyone seemed fine. We said our good byes to Esme and Carlisle then left on the boat. The boat was huge. We each had rooms and Bella was sharing with Edward. I wasn't so sure if she would like that, but I knew they would be ok.

Bella POV

I was standing on the deck watching the water as we went downstream. We were sailing out of Rome and to Crete. We were going to visit south of Rome and then come back. It was going to be a long trip and I just hoped that Edward wasn't mad at me.

I was standing there when someone came up beside me. I looked to see Edward and I quickly looked down again.

"Are you alright?" he asked me I just nodded.

"Bella, love, I am not mad." He whispered in my ear. I just looked at him. He was telling the truth and I just nodded again.

"I was shocked." He said. I felt a small smile grow on my lips.

"I am sorry." I told him. He just smiled at me.

"It's really ok." He told me. He gently kissed my forehead.

"Let's go sit with everyone." He said. I nodded.

Alice POV

We were lounging on the deck. It was a nice day and the sun felt good. I smiled when I saw Edward and Bella coming towards us. They were talking to each other and he was leading her with a hand on her back. They seemed more comfortable together.

"What are you smiling at?" Rose asked me. I motioned in their direction and she smiled too.

"Give them space." Emmett reminded us. I just laughed at Emmett.

"I know." I told him. Jasper just held me tighter and I just kissed him gently.

I knew it was good to be alone without everyone watching us. Bella and Edward could be themselves and not worry about the senate watching them.


	35. More Time

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up and enjoy. Thanks. **

**I have taken the hint that you all want her pregnant, but you will have to wait for more of the story. :) **

Edward POV

I was glad that we were on the cruise and relaxing. It was nice to be away from everyone and just be ourselves. I knew that we could be brothers like we used to be without father thinking one of us was weak. I was also glad that the girls could spend time together. We were watching the areas around us and would see farms and towns along the way.

We ate on the deck and talked with one another. I was having lots of fun just spending time with everyone. I forgot how everyone used to be because we all changed when we were supposed to be enemies of Egypt. We became mean and cruel. We had to in order to forget our friends and remember that they were our enemies.

"I am going to go lay down." Rose said. Emmett kissed her gently and she went to their room. Alice and Bella went with her to make sure that she was ok.

"I envy you and Rose." I told Emmett. He just looked at me.

"I also envy you Jasper." I told him as well. They were looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"What? Why?" Jasper asked.

"You did it the right way. They fell in love with you and you knew what you had. I am the dumb one who did it all wrong." I told them. Emmett smirked and Jasper just shook his head.

"What?" I asked them.

"Yeah, well, you may have done it the wrong way, but at least you have already tested your love." Jasper said. I realized what he said and nodded slowly.

"I just tested mine with Rose and if it had not been for Bella's help I would have given her up for a very stupid reason." Emmett said. I smiled at the thought of Bella helping them.

"I haven't really had mine tested. Alice is great and I love her." Jasper told us.

"So, you really did do it the wrong way, but good came out of it." They told me. I just smiled and nodded.

Alice POV

We walked with Rose to her room and went to walk around the boat. We were surprised by the size of it and how much stuff it had on it.

"Are you having fun?" Bella asked me.

"I am. Are you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but something seems wrong. What is it, Alice?" she asked me.

"I just feel like Jasper loves the senate more than he does me." I told her. She just hugged me.

"Alice, he loves you. You know that; the republic is his duty, but you are his life." She told me. I smiled and knew she was right.

"Thanks, Bella. I know you and Edward will work out." I told her. She just smiled. I noticed her smile was a dreamy, loving, and caring smile. She wasn't forcing her smile or even doing it to put on a good face. She meant it and she loved him.

We walked around the boat a little more until we both were tired. The sun had gone down and it had been a long day. We both went to our rooms. Jasper was still talking with his brothers so I fell asleep.

Edward POV

I went to my room later to find Bella already in the room. She had changed into a thin tunic to sleep in and was looking out the window. I just stopped and watched her. She was graceful and beautiful. I saw how the moon light hit her skin and it made it look softer.

I slowly made my way across the room and gently wrapped my arms around her. She jumped because I had surprised her.

"I am sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you." I whispered in her ear. She just smiled at me.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her.

"I am, are you?" she asked me.

"Yes, and I am great right now." I told her as I ran my nose across her shoulder. I could see little goose bumps appear on her skin.

She turned her head to look at me. I just looked into her eyes. She had the most perfect chocolate-brown eyes.

"You are beautiful." I mumbled as I gently placed a kiss on her lips.

She didn't pull away or jump so I continued to kiss her. I felt her shift in my arms and she turned to face me. I pushed her gently back against the wall as I kissed her.

I felt her arms snake around my neck and she pulled my closer. I didn't want to rush anything so I gently kissed her again and pulled away to look at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I just stared into her eyes.

Bella POV

I was looking into Edward's eyes after we had kissed. I was staring into them searching and didn't find what I was looking for. I was glad. I didn't find any cruelty in his eyes, but I found love and gentleness. I was so glad that he was changing back into the Edward I had loved.

"Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me puzzled.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For going back to being the Edward I missed." I whispered to him. He just smiled and nuzzled my nose with his. I just smiled at him.

I leaned up and captured his lips. He pushed me back and the kiss we were sharing had a different feel to it. It was still loving, but it was passion as well. I knew he loved me and longed for me. I just didn't know if I could handle him touching me yet.

He was kissing me and began to undo on off the ties on the shoulder of the dress. He got it undone and placed a small kiss where it had been. I looked at him and he smiled as he kissed my shoulder and onto my neck. I was feeling very good at the moment.

He did the same to the other tie and shoulder. He kissed my entire shoulder and stepped away from me. He let the tunic fall to the floor. I immediately covered my breast and he took my hands into his.

"Love, you are perfect." He whispered.

I watched him as he gently took a nipple in his mouth. The warmth of his mouth made me arch my back. I wanted him to take more in and it felt so good.

Edward POV

I was showing Bella how much I loved her as long as she let me. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. I was gently sucking on her nipple and using my fingers on the other. I was happy when I heard a small moan escape her lips. I wanted her as close to me as I could get. I gently reached around and pulled her closer to me.

I felt her freeze. I realized what I had done and moved my hand. I quickly stood up and looked at her. I didn't know how she was going to fully react.

Bella POV

Edward was making me feel so good until he reached around and grabbed my butt. I was still sore from the bruises and I froze. I wasn't sure how to react, but I knew I didn't want him to touch me there. He felt me freeze and quickly stood up.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered.

"I know, I just…" I was trying to say.

He just pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"I know, love, and I am sorry that I ever did that to you." I told her. She nodded and I felt a tear slip fall on my chest. I felt like such an ass.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I will never make you do anything you don't want me to and I promise not to hurt you." I told her as I felt tears come to my eyes. She just nodded.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

I carried her over to the bed and gave her the tunic. I was going to give her some space and mentally kick myself in the ass, again.

"Edward, don't go, please." She said. I knew that was all she had to say.

I slowly crawled into the bed with her and pulled her to me. I just held her as she fell asleep. I didn't sleep much that night because I was still too pissed at myself.


	36. Learning a new trick

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. **

Alice POV

I was having fun on the cruise. Emmett and Rose were so cute and she was starting to show. I wanted a baby, but I knew that Jasper and I weren't ready yet. I didn't mind waiting because right now I just wanted to focus on Jasper. I loved him so much.

I was also happy that Bella and Edward were happy together. I knew they were still getting over what happened, but it was good to see him trying to become a better person for her. I was watching them the next morning and Edward looked a little stiff around her and not in a good way. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Good morning, are you ok?" I whispered to her. She slowly nodded and I knew I would talk to her about it later.

"Is everyone up for stopping in Ostia today?" Emmett asked us.

"Sure." We all agreed and were happy to see more of the country. I just looked at her.

Bella POV

I was glad that Edward had stayed with me last night. I loved him, but I wasn't ready to be touched in certain ways or places just yet. I wanted him to know that I was already getting over my fear of being around him. I slept in his arms and I knew he didn't sleep very well that night, if he slept at all.

Alice, Rose, and I were all sitting on the top deck while the guys were down below discussing boring issues.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rose asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Liar." Alice mumbled. I just looked at her.

"What happened, Bella?" Rose asked.

"I guess I am just not over my fears yet and last night I freaked when Edward was touching me." I told them. Alice hugged me and Rose just gave me an understanding look.

"He understands." Rose said. I nodded.

"I know, but I just don't want him to keep killing himself because of what happened in the past." I told them.

"Bella, he knows you love him and that you are trying. I know he is trying as well because he has already changed a lot." Alice told me. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Rose, how is everything with the baby?" I asked her. Alice just laughed as I changed the subject.

"Great, except that he makes me sick everyone night." She said.

"He?" I asked her.

"I want a little boy so badly." She said. We just smiled at her and kept talking. Alice wanted to have a baby, but not right now. I honestly didn't know if I wanted kids or not.

Emmett POV

We were discussing different things and I noticed that Edward looked very tired.

"Did Edward have a late night?" I asked her. Jasper just smirked.

"Yes, but not in the way you are thinking." He said.

"Oh, sorry, what happened?" I asked her.

"She freaked when I was touching her." He said. Jasper and I just nodded. I really did feel bad for Edward, even though it was from what he had done to her.

"I am trying to change." He told us.

"You are. We can all tell and I know she can, but it just takes time. You knew it wouldn't happen overnight." Jasper told him. He nodded.

We kept talking until we got to Ostia. I was glad that we could make stops like this and just do what we wanted to. Jasper, Edward, and I went to visit parts of the city. Alice, Rose, and Bella wanted to go to the baths.

Rose POV

I was glad when we got to Ostia. I wanted to go to the baths and relax. I was having trouble with the baby and sitting in the baths made it feel good. I was glad that Bella and Alice agreed to go with me.

We arrived and they gave us a room to ourselves since we were royalty. We undressed and sat in the bath. I was glad that it was just warm enough.

"What all has changed since you are pregnant?" Alice asked me.

"A lot. My breasts are a lot bigger and I always want sex now. Emmett likes that and had no problem helping me there. He would rather do it than me fix my own problems." I told her. Alice just laughed and Bella blushed.

"Bella, have you never taken care of your own problems?" Alice asked her.

"No, I had never had sex until the one night with Edward." She told us. We just looked at her.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"How do you take care of it yourself?" she asked us. She must have some tension.

"You just use your fingers." Alice told her.

"Do you do that to yourself a lot?" she asked us.

"Yes, if Jasper doesn't want it or is at the senate then I will." Alice said.

"I do it when Emmett is away. I don't want to cheat on his, but sometimes you just need it." Rose said. Bella nodded.

"Try it." Alice said.

"What? Now?" Bella asked us a little shocked.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked her.

"Um, ok…" she said a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed about touching yourself. You need to make yourself feel good as well. Besides, Rose told me how to do it." Alice said.

Bella nodded and her hand slowly dipped under the water.

"Relax, Bella." I told her.

Bella POV

I wanted to know how to get rid of my frustration without having to ask Edward, but I just couldn't believe I was doing this with Rose and Alice.

I slowly let my hand wander to my center and slipped a finger into my folds. I was little shocked at how good it felt right off. I closed my eyes and slowly worked my finger.

"You can add another one." Alice said. I nodded and slowly added another finger. I was surprised at how good it felt. I knew I would be glad I paid attention.

Edward POV

I was tired of talking troops and things with the other military leaders so I left Jasper and Emmett to go to the baths with the girls. I walked in to see Alice and Rose helping Bella please herself. I was shocked and turned on. I was watching Bella's face as she was getting close. I had seen her have almost the same face that one night we were together. I wanted to be the one giving her the pleasure.

I watched as she finally went and she looked happy. Rose and Alice were just smiling.

"Now, see, you can do that when Edward can't or won't help you." Rose said. I growled a little because I wasn't going to tell her no. Bella wanted something she was going to get it.

I didn't want Bella to know I had seen her. I just stood there a few more minutes and listen to Bella tell them how good she felt now. I waited until the topic changed and came in.

"Edward, you joining us?" Rose asked me. I nodded and slipped into the pool.

"Where is Jasper and Emmett?" Alice asked me.

"They will be along in a minute. They were discussing defense measures with the general stationed here." I told them. Alice nodded.

We were talking when Emmett and Jasper joined us. I was glad they didn't know I had heard the conversation and I didn't want Bella to know I had seen her.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Rose asked Emmett.

"I think we are just going down the river. I don't know of anywhere worth stopping." he told them. They all nodded.

We talked some more and finally decided we needed to get back to the boat. I was glad when Bella took my hand as we walked back. I was in love with her and I couldn't wait to show her. I just had to make sure that she wanted me to.


	37. Please?

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Enjoy!**

Bella POV

We got back on the boat that night and I kept thinking about what Alice and Rose had taught me. I was glad I had found a way to get over my frustration. I wanted Edward to be able to do it, but I wasn't sure if I could take him touching me yet. I wanted to and I wanted to try.

We all ate together and I knew that something was bothering Edward. I wanted to know what was wrong. I just hoped that he wasn't mad at me. I was glad he didn't know what Alice and Rose had helped me with. I knew he would be mad because proper women weren't supposed to do things like that.

I was sitting outside on the deck with Alice and we were watching the sun go down. Alice knew something was bothering me.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice asked.

"Something is bothering Edward." I told her. She nodded and looked away.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I overheard him and Jasper right before we came out here. He saw you." She told me. I was mortified.

"What?!?" I said.

"He isn't mad, but he is worried. He doesn't want you to have to do that to yourself. He wants to be able to fix it for you." She told me. I nodded.

"Are you still scared of him?" she asked me.

"I am, but not as much. I am more scared of not being good enough and his temper." I told her.

"Why, being good enough?" she asked me.

"Because, we have gone through everything to get together and what if I am not what he expected?" I told her. She gave me a small smiled.

"He is tried this long and has gone through everything; I am pretty sure that you are exactly what he wants." She told me. I just smiled and nodded.

Edward POV

I was sitting with Jasper. Emmett and Rose had already gone to lay down. Rose was not feeling good. I was talking with him.

"I don't know what to do." I told him.

"Well, what did you think when you saw her doing that?" he asked me.

"Honestly, I was turned on and wanted her more. I just don't want her to think that she has to do that." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, is she still scared of you?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I think that she is, but I am not totally sure." I told him.

"Just show her you love her. I mean the most she will tell you is no and you can't keep beating yourself up for the past. I mean, if she has forgiven you then you need to move on as well." Jasper said. I nodded.

"Yeah, come on, let's go sit with them." He said. I nodded and we walked back there and could hear them talking.

"Are you still scared of him?" Alice asked Bella.

"I am, but not as much. I am more scared that I am not good enough and his temper." Bella told her. I just looked at Jasper. He just gave me a sympathic smile.

"Why, not being good enough?" Alice asked her.

"Because, we have gone through everything to get together and what if I am not what he expected?" Bella told Alice. I just sighed.

"He is tried this long and has gone through everything; I am pretty sure that you are exactly what he wants." Alice told her. I was glad for Alice right then.

"Alice is a good person. You are lucky." I told Jasper. He just smiled and nodded.

We walked out and sat down when Alice and Bella stopped talking. I knew that Bella was uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She gave me a small smile.

"Yes, I am going to lay down. Good night." She told us all and ran off.

I sighed and looked at Alice and Jasper.

"Go after her!" Alice said. I nodded and gave her a second to get there before I went after her.

Bella POV

I was mortified that Edward had seen me do that. I didn't want him knowing. I got to the room and quickly changed. I knew that Edward would probably be right behind me.

I sat on the couch beside the window and was brushing my hair when Edward came in. He changed into his nightclothes and it was hard not to stare at his perfect, chiseled body.

He walked over and sat beside me. I just gave him a small smile.

"Let me." He whispered as he took the brush. He gently brushed my hair and when he finished he kissed my shoulders. He was so gentle and his lips were so soft. I let out a small moan.

"Bella?" he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm…?" I asked him.

Edward POV

Bella was perfect and I wanted to make her feel good, but I didn't just want to do it. I wanted to make sure that she wanted me too.

"Bella?" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her close to me. She was leaning on me with her back flush against my chest.

"Hmm…?" she replied.

"Touch yourself… I want you to feel good." I whispered in her ear. I felt her tense.

"Edward, I am sorry…I…" she was saying when I placed a finger of her lips. She just looked back at me.

"I am not mad. I just didn't know you were frustrated. I don't want you to ever think I will neglect any need you have. I defiantly will never tell you no." I told her as I gently ran my hand down her stomach. I pulled her tunic up to show her thigh. I gently spread her legs. She still had her eyes on me.

"Please…" I begged her.

**A/N: What should happen? Does she? Doesn't she? Let me know what ya think.**


	38. Feeling good

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for the reviews. **

**A note for this chapter, in Roman times, oral sex was seen as disgusting or improper. **

Bella POV

I didn't know what to do. I was surprised that he wasn't mad, but I didn't know why he wanted me to do this in front of him. I just looked at him.

"Edward… I don't…" I was saying when he gently kissed me.

"Please, Bella, don't be embarrassed." He told me.

I looked down to where his hand was gently tracing lazy circles with his fingers. I want to touch myself, but I was scared to in front of him.

"What if I help?" he asked me.

I just looked at him and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and got lost in his kiss. I moaned when he started to gently massage my breast. He was still kissing me and I could feel myself growing wet. I didn't realize it when I let me hand wander down to my center.

He kissed down my jaw line and started to gently kiss my shoulder. I slowly slid a finger inside of me and moaned. Edward started to play with my nipples and sucking gently on the place between my neck and collarbone.

Edward POV

I was gently tugging at her nipple and sucking on her neck. She had finally gotten over her embarrassment and started to pleasure herself. She was turning me on so bad and I wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed. I knew I couldn't so I was doing what she was comfortable with and making her feel good.

I slowly ran my hand down over hers and pushed her fingers in a little farther. She arched her back and let out a small gasp. I kissed up to her earlobe and gently sucked on it for a minute.

"Make yourself feel good, love." I whispered in her ear.

"Help me, Edward." She whispered.

I gently continued to suck on her earlobe as my hand pushed her legs farther apart. She was spread open and I had full access as I slid my finger inside of her. We were going at the same pace and I let me other hand wander down and gently play with her sensitive spot. I watched her as lust clouded her eyes and her breathing became ragged. She was very wet and very turned on.

"Edward, please." She begged me.

"Move your finger, love." I told her and she pulled her finger out. I immediately inserted another one to replace hers and picked up my speed.

Bella POV

I was feeling so good and Edward was helping me. I was close and I wanted to go. I wanted Edward to make me go and make me feel good.

"Edward, please." I begged him.

"Move your finger, love." He whispered to me.

I pulled my finger out and he inserted another finger. He immediately increased his pace and was still gently pulling on my sensitive spot. He left my spot and slowed down his fingers. I whimpered as he took my finger than had been inside of me and brought it to his mouth. He very slowly licked my finger clean and was very gently about it. I wanted him to go faster, but he was taking his time.

"Edward." I begged.

"I want this to last, love." He told me. I kissed him and continued to try and push myself down on his fingers. I wanted to go so bad and he was teasing me.

"Edward, please!" I begged him with more urgency.

Edward POV

I was driving her crazy because I needed her and I wanted her. She was begging me and wanting a release. She was arching her back against me and grinding her hips into my very hard erection.

"Please." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I need it, I need you." She said.

I just kissed her and picked up my pace again. I wanted her so bad as I added another finger inside of her. She was moaning louder as I got her close. I could feel her walls start to cling to my fingers. I went as fast as I could until I felt her release. I just slowed my fingers down and milked her as she went. She was breathing hard and ragged. She looked in ecstasy as she calmed down. I kissed the top of her head and licked my fingers clean. She tasted so good, but it wasn't accepted to have oral sex. I wanted to try it sometime, maybe whenever she felt ready.

Bella POV

I kissed Edward once I had calmed down. I knew he was hard and needed a release. I wanted him to feel good and try something new, but it wasn't accepted. I wanted to taste him like he had tasted me. I kissed him and stood up. He just looked at me as I slowly kissed him and kneeled in front of him.

I was running my hands up his thighs and to his very hard member. I slowly took it in my hands and watched as his eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the wall. I continued to work my hands up and down his shaft and heard him moan.

I hoped he wouldn't get mad, but I was going to try it anyways. I slowly leaned my head down and took him in my mouth. I saw that his eyes shot open and looked at me.

"No, Bella." He said. I stopped and scooted back. I knew he would get mad and hoped he wouldn't hit me.

"Bella, you don't have to." He told me. I just looked at the floor.

"I am sorry, I know it's not right, but I wanted to try it." I told him.

"You did?" he asked me.

"Yes, I heard it would make you feel good. I just wanted to try it. Please don't be too mad at me." I told him while I was still looking at the floor.

"Bella, I am not mad. I was shocked because it felt great. I just didn't want you to do something you didn't feel comfortable doing." He told me.

"I want to." I told him in a small voice. I felt stupid because I had tried something and failed.

"Oh…" he said and sat back. He just closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to sort out his thoughts. I figured since he wasn't mad about it that I could try again.

I just slowly ran my hands up his thighs and watch his breathing increase slowly. He relaxed and I took him into my mouth again. He didn't pull away or protest this time. I just want him to feel good; like I had.

I had heard from women in Egypt that this was good for the guys and even how to do it. I just hoped that I remembered what all I had heard them say. I was sucking on him gently and using my tongue. I could hear soft moans escaping from his lips and hoped it was a good sign.

Edward POV

I was thinking about what Bella had told me when I felt her lips close around me again. I didn't pull away, but wanted to give her the chance since she wanted to. I just relaxed and realized she was making me feel better than I thought I could. She was sucking and massaging just right. I felt her nipple on my tip and I let out a growl when I hit the back of her throat. She was amazing at this and I didn't know why people thought it was wrong to feel this good.

I gently tangled my fingers through her hair and pushed my hips towards her a little. She took it as a sign and started to go faster. I was getting very close as I felt her started to suck harder. She was driving me crazy.

"Bella, I am close." I told her.

I thought she would move and just finished with her hands, but she continued to do what she was doing. I felt her hand go to my balls and start to massage them. I was very close.

"Bella, please!" I begged her as I went into her mouth.

I felt awful because I didn't mean to. I thought she would move. She just milked before kissing her way up my chest and finally kissed me.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to." I told her in between kisses. She just smiled at me.

"I'm not. I wanted to taste you." She said.

She was amazing and I loved her so much more now. I just kissed her again.

"Thank you for letting me make you feel good." I told her. She just smiled and kissed me again.

"You can do that anytime." She told me and crawled into my lap.

"You can do whatever you did to me again, but only when you want to." I told her. She just smiled and gave me a small kiss.

I sat there with her in my lap for a few minutes and realized that I truly did love her. I loved her more now than the first day I saw her in Rome, as a slave.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered to her. I looked at her realized she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I just smiled and kissed her forehead.

I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. I gently laid down next to her as she snuggled up to me. I was happy so the first time in a long time. I didn't want anyone taking it from me.


	39. News

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Enjoy!**

**I know some of the chapters have been a little rushed, but if I proof read them it will take me longer to post them. I work a lot and have limited time, so let me know if you want me to take longer posting them. **

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning and smiled at the site of Edward. I knew I was fully in love with him and after last night I wanted him so much more. I gently got out of the bed and cleaned up. I put on a new tunic and walked outside.

The weather was warm, but cloudy. I just leaned on the railing as I watched the scenery. I was happy and I wanted it to last. I had my love and good friends; I didn't want to lose them.

I was just standing there when Jasper walked up beside me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning, let's sit." He said.

"Good morning." I said back as I nodded and followed him.

We sat on the higher deck and the servant brought us some wine. I was still not used to drinking wine with everything, but I was growing used to it.

"Where is Alice?" I asked him.

"She is still sleeping. I think I wore her out last night." He said. I just smiled and laughed.

"I take it Edward is still sleeping?" he asked me. I nodded.

"But, it's not because I wore him out." I told him. He just laughed at me.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked me.

"I am, why?" I asked him. I knew something was wrong.

"Your brother is coming to Rome in a few weeks. I just wanted to make sure you knew and he might want you to go back to Egypt with him." He told me. I nodded.

I knew my brother would eventually turn up and I didn't like it. I hated the brother they left in charge and didn't want to be near him. He would torment me and was very mean. He also hated Edward, which didn't help when we were little. I didn't care now, because I was with him.

"Thank you, Jasper." I told him.

"Bella, we aren't going to let anything happen to you." He told me.

"You are too important to us." Rose said as she walked up to join us.

"Good morning." Jasper told her as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you." I told them again.

We continued to sit and talk with one another until everyone was awake. We ate breakfast and enjoyed each other. I felt closer to Edward after last night, but I knew Jasper had not told him about my brother coming to Rome.

I joined Alice and Rose on the lower deck and let the guys talk. I already knew what the topic was going to be and I wanted to avoid it.

Alice POV

We ate breakfast and then let the guys talk. Rose, Bella, and I sat on the lower deck and watched the scenery.

"Guess what!" I told them.

"What?" Bella asked me.

" I am pregnant!" I said.

I was so happy because I wanted a baby. I knew that Jasper would not be pleased with the timing, but he would be happy as well. Rose and Bella both hugged me.

"Congrats!" Bella said.

"I hope that your pregnancy is easier than mine." Rose told me. I just nodded and smiled. I knew she was having a horrible one.

"Now, Bella, you just need to be and we can all share in the misery." Rose said. We started laughing as Bella shook her head no.

"Funny, but I am fine without being pregnant." She said.

"Have you told Jasper yet?" Rose asked me.

"No, not yet. I was going to surprise him tonight." I told them. They both just smiled.

"How are things with Edward, Bella?" Rose asked her.

"Great." She said and smiled a dreamy smile. Rose and I squealed because we were so happy for her and Edward.

"I can't wait until you get married." I said. Rose just laughed and Bella blushed.

"I can't either." She said, softly. We were so happy and now we knew she wouldn't turn him down.

Emmett POV

We were all up on the top deck talking and I knew I had to tell Edward that Bella's brother was coming. I didn't want to, but I knew that I had to.

"Edward, you need to know something." I told him. Jasper and he just looked at me.

"What?" he asked me and I knew he already had concern in his voice.

"Bella's brother is coming to Rome in a few weeks and he might want her to go back with him." I told him. He grew angry and I would have if I was him.

"She can't go back with him. I love her." He said.

"I know, and I don't want her to go back. We have limited options." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"She was our bargaining chip, remember?" Jasper added. Edward was furious.

"She is not anymore. I love her and I will not let her go, again." He said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"She has to go back." I told him.

He put his head in his hands and looked as if he was going to cry. I didn't want her to leave and I didn't want another war. We all just sat there for a few minutes before Edward looked up and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"She can't leave if she is a Roman citizen." He said. I nodded and knew he was right. Roman citizens didn't have to go anywhere they did not want to.

"How can she become a citizen?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged.

I only knew of a few ways that you could become a citizen. You were born in the city, you were granted it, or very few other ways.

"Carlisle could always grant her citizenship." I told them.

"Or, I could marry her." Edward said.

We both looked at him and knew he was right. We just smiled at him and nodded. He could marry her and since he was royalty she was automatically a Roman citizen.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked him.

"I have loved her for years, I finally have her now, and I will not lose her again. I am definitely sure." He said.

"Will she accept?" I asked him.

"I am not sure about that part." He said, with a sadden tone.

"Let's see what happens." I told them.

They nodded and agreed. We didn't want her to leave and she wasn't going to go willingly. I knew they loved each other. I just had to hope that she was over her fear of him.


	40. Turn Around

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, the tornados took out my work. Enjoy. **

**I am going to rant for a minute and hope not to make too many people mad or lose readers. I understand that everyone is trying to be helpful, but this is a fiction site. You come here to read something that someone has made up and wrote out. It doesn't have to be perfect, the story does need to completely accurate, and this is not an English class so it can be written a little sloppy. I am writing because I like to and I appreciate the help, but picking someone's stories apart does not make them want to continue writing. I appreciate the help and love the reviews; but give some people credit that they are even writing and letting others read it. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Edward POV

I was glad that my brothers were behind me on this, because I needed support. I was so scared to ask Bella to be my wife; I didn't want to face rejection. I wanted her to say yes and knew there was a small chance she would say no. I loved her, but had I shown her that I loved her? Did she really know it? I was so nervous and couldn't wait to see her.

I talked with Emmett and Jasper a little longer and then went to find Bella. I knew that if I didn't find her soon, I would lose my nerves. I had to ask her soon. I found her talking with Alice and Rose.

"Bella?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. I loved her smile.

"Can you walk with me for a minute?" I asked her. She nodded and excused herself. I saw Alice and Rose go up to where Jasper and Emmett were sitting.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Bella asked her. I just smiled at her.

"Yes, but I needed to talk to you." I told her. She just nodded and looked at me. I pulled her over to a bench and sat down. I took a deep breath and looked at her. She was beautiful and I wanted her all to myself.

"Bella, I have loved you since we were little and played together beside the rivers. I have loved you all my life and have never stopped loving you. I have wanted you every day since I knew I could have you and have never wanted anyone else. I missed you when you were gone, and hated it when you would leave. My world fell apart when our fathers started feuding and I found hope when I saw you again. I just want you to be my princess and my love. I am still going to ask for your forgiveness every day and night for what I did to you; and I hope that you can still love me with everything in you. I can't live another day knowing that I could lose you because of my stupidity or another war. Please, Bella, be my wife?" I pleaded to her. I knew I had tears in my eyes and I almost didn't want her to answer for the fear of rejection.

"Yes." She whispered.

Bella POV

Edward had just poured his heart out to me and I knew that he really was sorry for everything and I knew that he was still working to become a better person. I knew I loved him and I knew I didn't want to be anywhere else except for by his side.

"Yes." I whispered. I watched him as his head shot up and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed me passionately. I just clung to him and didn't want to let go. I loved him and I wanted him to feel the love I had for him.

"Come on, we have to tell everyone else before Alice bust." I told him. He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I guess you and the girls have been talking about us?" he asked me.

"Maybe, and I can guess the same about you and your brothers." I told him. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, well, Emmett would have kicked my ass if I hadn't of asked you." He told me. I just smiled and laughed. I was happy and I had my prince charming.

Alice POV

I walked upstairs with Rose and sat beside Jasper. I was smiling and so was Rose; they knew we knew something.

"What happened?" Jasper asked me.

"Bella wants to marry Edward." I squealed. The guys just smiled and they knew something.

"What do you know?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Edward is going to ask her." He said. Rose and I were so happy and now couldn't wait to see what happened. I was just glad that they were on the same page and wanted the same things.

"Here they come." I told them and we tried to hide our smiles and act normal. I don't think we did a good job because Bella had a smirk on her face.

"Can we join you?" Edward asked us. We all nodded and they sat down. We all just sat there in an awkward silence and I really want to know what happened.

"We have news." Bella said. We were all on the edge of our seats; even though we knew what it was.

"Bella is the newest princess to Rome." Edward said. I hugged Bella and we were all happy.

"Welcome to the family." Emmett said and hugged her.

"I have news too." I announced. Rose and Bella already knew what was coming, but the guys were a little leery of what I was going to say.

"Is everything ok?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby." I told him.

Jasper POV

I was so happy for Bella and Edward, but now I found out that I was going to be a father. I knew how Emmett felt now and I was so happy. I pulled Alice to me and just kissed her. I had so much more love for her now and wanted her to know it.

"Hey, we are going to be fathers at the same time." Emmett said. I just nodded and never took my eyes off Alice. I loved her more than the world and now it was stronger.

"Let's go back." Rose said. We all just looked at her.

"We have a lot to celebrate and I am sure that Carlisle and Esme will want to join us." She said.

We all agreed to turn back to Rome in celebration and surprise them with all of our good news. The family was growing and everything was perfect, but I just wondered how long it would last?

**A/N: I hope you liked and will continue to read my story.**


	41. AN Very Important

**Author Note:**

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter. Thanks for teh support and reviews. I have had someone (whom I am grateful to) bring it to my attention that someone has been writing a story very close to mine and it seems they have taken their story from mine. The story that is copying is called Queen of the Nile and I will not update any further until I have looked into that story. **

**If anyone else has looked into that story and thinks it is very similar or alomst teh same as mine please tell me. I will bring it to someone's attention if I need to. Please help me on this and let me know. **

**Thanks, **

**Yankees01**


	42. Important Note about this story

**Author Note:**

**Sorry do this to you again, but I will not continue this story unil the Queen of the Nile story is down. The story is very similar to mine and I DON'T appriciate it. I will not continue to give someone else material to steal and claim as their own. I am not telling you to be mean to that writer, but I cannot continue when I feel like I am being stolen from. I am more hurt that the person who is writing a story very close to mine is one of my fans. I don't like it and will not put up with it. **

**I promise you I will continue once that story is taken down. I love all my readers and I love the support/reviews. I want to finish this story, but I won't do it when I feel like someone is stealing it. **

**Yankees 01**


	43. Returning to Rome

**A/n: I don't own Twilight. Keep up the reviews and thanks for the support. **

**Thanks for the support of everyone who helped me when my story was being used as an unoriginal idea. I am grateful, but have come to the realization that this will probably be my last work on this site. I am tired of the nitpicking, the wanted perfection of grammer, and the people who have told me that my idea, even though original, should have been allowed to be copied just to have another story to read. So, enjoy this story while it last. Thanks again for the help/support.**

Bella POV

I was still floating on cloud nine and had never felt more loved. I was so happy that I had Edward and a family I had always wanted. We were turning around to get back to Rome and should make it there in a day and a half. I couldn't wait, because I wanted to get back and have the marriage. I had waited so long to have him and now I wanted him as soon as possible. I was not happy with waiting and patience had left me.

I was standing on the deck when Emmett walked up to me. I just smiled at him as he stood beside me.

"I am glad you are going to be in the family." He told me. I just smiled and laughed.

"Thanks, I am glad you are letting me." I told him. He just smiled at me and hugged me.

"Bella, I actually do need to tell you something." He said in a very serious tone. I didn't want anyone ruining my happiness, but I knew it was coming.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked him. He just smiled at me and lead me to sit on a bench.

"It's your brother. He is coming to Rome and bringing your uncle." He told me. I just sighed and looked down. I had been waiting on the day he would try to march into Rome.

"I am not surprised and was wondering when it would happen." I told him. He just looked at me.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you." He told me.

"Emmett, we both know I was your bargaining chip, so now what? What happens when I marry Edward, and you don't have one anymore?" I asked him.

Emmett POV

I was telling Bella about her brother coming to visit Rome and was not shocked that she wasn't the least bit surprised. I just looked at her and tried to smile. She always knew she was a bargaining chip and was now worried because she was marrying Edward.

"Bella, I never needed you as a bargaining chip. I needed you to give us back the Edward we all knew from when you were around." I told her. She just looked at me.

"I could have left you in Egypt to rot and be your brother's whatever, but I didn't and couldn't. I wanted you here with us because we all cared for you." I told her. She just looked at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"Bella, I was not going to let Edward hate himself forever because he never got you. I also knew that you still loved him." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

We talked a little longer and she went to find Edward; I went to find Rose.

Carlisle POV

I was enjoying the time in the palace with just Esme, because it gave us time to get back together. We reconnected and had need to for some time. I apologized to her and showed her only affection while they were away. I wanted her to know and remember that I truly did love her.

We were standing outside overlooking the city when a servant ran up to us.

"They are back." He told us. We looked at each other with confusion and worry, because they were not supposed to be back for another week or so. We quickly made our way to the docks.

They were coming off and looking very happy. They all looked as if they had enjoyed it, but we were still at a loss as to why they were back early.

"Is everything alright?" Esme asked them as she hugged them all.

"Yes, but we have news, come on." Emmett said and we all went inside. We made our way to the throne room and sat down. Edward and Jasper had sent all the servants away and joined us.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Did you not have fun?" Esme asked them.

"We had a lot of fun, but we had to come back and share some things." Jasper told us.

"Ok, like what?" Esme asked.

"You go first, Jasper." Edward told him.

"Ok, well, Alice and I are going to be having a baby." He told us. Esme was thrilled and I was glad for them. I knew that Alice would make a wonderful mother and Jasper would raise the child in the senate.

"Next." I told them.

"Edward?" Emmett said.

"We need to have a feast so that I can show Rome what their new Princess will look like." Edward told us. Esme was thrilled and immediately hugged Bella. I was so glad that they were getting married and going to be together.

"We shall have the feast in 2 days to celebrate everything. I will invite people from everywhere to celebrate in Rome's good news." I told them.

We talked a little longer before Rose needed to lay down because she was showing more and it was taking its toll on her. Esme, Alice, and Bella went to the baths.

"We need to talk." I told my boys.

Edward POV

We had told them all our good news, but now we had to discuss Rome. I didn't want to hear it, but I knew since the Egyptians were coming that I had to.

"First, congrats to everyone of you and you have all made me proud." He told us.

"Thank you." We all told him.

"Father, what are we going to do with the Egyptians?" Jasper asked him. We were all wanting to know and Jasper just asked it first.

"We are going to welcome them and treat them as friends. We will not make a move until her idiot brother or uncle do; and when they do we will crush them." He told us. We all smiled at the thought of that.

We continued to talk for a while, until we were tired. I immedeatly went to find Bella and found her asleep in my bed. I was so happy to see her sleeping in my bed and didn't want to wake her up. I undressed and slowly crawled into bed with her. I fell asleep with my love in my arms and I was happy.


	44. The Egpytians are here

**A/n: I don't own Twilight. Keep up the reviews and thanks for the support. **

Bella POV

The next two days flew by and it was the night that they announced I had married Edward. I was nervous and scared. I didn't know if Rome would accept me, but Edward would tell me it didn't matter because he had. I just couldn't help but worry about it. I loved him and if I walked into a room and he was there I didn't even notice anyone else. I knew I loved him, but I didn't know what else to expect. I hoped the people liked me, I knew my brother and uncle was coming, but I also didn't know what else to do. I was now happy and it felt like any minute it would be taken from me.

Alice, Rose, Esme, and I were all getting ready. We had the nicest clothes and out hair done just right. I was so nervous and everyone was there to tell me it would be alright.

"They are going to love you." Alice told me. I would just nodded and smile.

"They will because we love you." Esme said and hugged me. I was so happy and in love that I didn't want anything to stop me.

"Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Bella, shut up." Rose said.

We all started laughing and I felt a little calmer. I would be introduced tonight as the Princess of Rome, not Egypt. I just wish my father and mother could have been here to see me because I knew they would be happy for me.

I walked out to the banquet room and found Edward. He was all smiles and just as nervous. I walked right into his arms and hugged him. I never wanted to let go and wanted everyone else to disappear.

"I love you." He whispered. I just kissed him gently and smiled.

"I love you too, Edward." I told him.

"I am glad this day is finally here." He told me.

"I am too." I told him.

We kissed once more when the doors opened and we were announced to the people of Rome. We were on a balcony overlooking the city and they were cheering. I was glad they were cheering because it meant they couldn't all hate me.

Edward POV

I was with Bella overlooking the people of Rome and they were cheering. I just smiled at her and she was waving to the masses.

"See, they love you." I told her. She just smiled at me.

We stayed in the public for a little longer before retreating with the rest of the family to the large feast. We were almost to the room when I stopped Bella. I pushed her gently up against the wall and kissed her. She had as much passion as I did because her arms immediately wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer.

"Come on, we can't start this now or we won't make it." She told me. I honestly didn't care.

"So…" I whispered to her as I kissed down her collarbone.

"Edward, your mother will kill us, now come on. I promise, later." She said and placed a small kiss on my lips. I just smiled and took her hand.

We walked into the feast and were immediately congratulated. I was talking with everyone and Bella was by my side. I was walking around when I felt Bella tense. I looked to see what was wrong when I saw her brother and uncle walking towards us.

"Hello, Bella." Her brother said.

"Casius." She said to him. He gently hugged her and I felt alone so those few seconds she left my side.

"Edward." He said. I shook his hand and knew there was enough tension between the Egyptians and the Romans to have us fighting for years if tonight didn't go right.

"Hello, Bella." Her uncle told her and I shook his hand.

"Billy." I nodded to him.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper appeared by our sides a second later and knew I didn't want Bella to hear our discussion.

"Ahh, I am so glad you have made it. We shall meet after the feast." Carlisle said and hugged each of them.

"That is wonderful." Casius said.

We finished talking and enjoyed the rest of the feast. I was happy when it was over until I was reminded to meet with the Egyptians. I didn't want to leave Bella and I wanted to finish what we had started earlier. I kissed her and watched her walk away with Alice.

Emmett POV

We went into the throne room with Casius and Billy and I knew we would be there awhile. I would have rather been with Rose and I knew Edward missed Bella. Jasper hated leaving Alice now that he knew she was carrying his child and we just wanted this to be over with.

"I would ask for the bargaining chip back, but I don't guess I can, now?" Casius asked.

"No, you can't." Edward quipped back at him.

"Shame, we would have continued the family line so well." He said and Edward clenched his fist. I knew he was not happy with Casius at this moment.

"We can come to arrangements." Jasper said.

"We are going to have to if Egypt and Rome and going to be friends." Billy added.

We all glared at him.

"I say we sleep on it, think of our demands, or whatever, and meet tomorrow after breakfast." Carlisle said.

Edward POV

We all agreed and the Egyptians left the room first. I knew I had to calm down before seeing Bella because I didn't want to scare her or worry her. I calmed down in a few minutes after talking to Carlisle and Emmett. Jasper had left to check on Alice.

I was walking back to my room with Emmett and was already turned on thinking about Bella. I wanted her right now.

"Have fun tonight." Emmett told me as I walked in my room. I just waved him off and he was laughing at me.

I walked into my room and didn't immediately spot Bella. I looked in the other part of the room, on the balcony, and everywhere but couldn't find her. I figured she had stayed with Alice so I went to see.

I knocked on their door and Jasper answered. I smiled at him and looked at me a little strange.

"Why aren't you with Bella?" he asked me.

"Because she is with Alice…" I said and trailed off when I saw Alice walked up behind Jasper and no Bella.

"Edward, she went to your room when we left the feast." Alice said. I was starting to get a little worried.

"I am sure she went to Rose's room." Jasper said also noticing my worry. I nodded and sprinted to Emmett's room. I knocked on the door and Rose answered.

"Is Bella here?" I asked her.

"No, she was in your room, is everything alright?" she asked me.

"I can't find her." I said as Jasper and Alice came up behind me. Emmett had walked up behind Rose and heard the conversation.

"She is here somewhere." Emmett said for reassurance, but it wasn't much help.

"Come on, Jasper, we will help look." Emmett said and walked out of his room.

Jasper sent Alice back to their room and we split up to look for her. I was worried because I couldn't find her and I didn't want anything to happen to her.


	45. No love loss

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight.**

Edward POV

I didn't know where she could be, but if anyone had hurt her then they were going to pay. I was starting to get worried and didn't like not knowing where she was. She was my wife now, I cared for her deeply, and she was my world; I had to know where she was. I had Emmett and Jasper helping me look. I was running outside through the gardens and all over looking for her. I just wanted to find her.

Bella POV

I was walking to my room when someone grabbed me and pulled me down a hallway. I was mad because it was my brother. I had never gotten along with him and I wasn't going to start now.

"What?!?" I asked him.

"Don't what me? I see that you have been busy charming the same prince you once tore the heart out of, but I hear he did quite a number on you." He told me. I was getting very upset and I just wanted Edward.

"You may be my brother, but you are still an ass!" I told him. He reached up and slapped me across the face. I was not going to cry in front of him.

"You're right, I am your brother and you are my ticket to a perfect royal line." He told me.

"You're sick!" I told him.

"You're not the first one to tell me that and the last person who said that was dead right after he said it." He told me.

"I would rather be dead than with you." I told him. I meant it. I hated my brother with everything inside of me.

"You really will be wishing that when I get you back into Egypt." He said with a sick smile.

"I am not going back! Especially not with you!" I told him. He reached back to slap me again and I didn't want to deal with it.

I reached back and punch him right across the face. I connected with his nose and heard a crunch. I smiled for a split second before I ran out of the hallway. I needed to find Edward, but ran into Emmett.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emmett asked me as he saw a handprint on the side of my face.

"I want Edward." I told him. Emmett pulled me into a hug to calm me down.

"Hold on, Bella, who did this to you?" Emmett asked me.

I was going to reply when my brother came out of the hallways with a dagger. I saw him going for Emmett and Emmett didn't see him. I drew Emmett's sword and ran it through my brother about the time that Edward and Jasper ran up. I was so shocked that a just about fell over, but Edward caught me and pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, its ok." He whispered into my ear.

I watched as Emmett pulled his sword out and gave orders to have my uncle arrested. I was still clinging to Edward.

"Love, are you ok?" he asked me.

"I think so." I whispered.

"Come on." He told me and picked me up. He carried me to our room and I just help on tightly to him. I didn't want to lose him, ever.

Emmett POV

Bella had just killed her brother and saved my life. I was grateful to her and wanted her uncle arrested. Jasper watched as Edward carried her off.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I am." I told him. He just smiled at me and nodded.

"Go to Rose. You have generals that can handle it." He told me. I nodded and ran to her. I had almost lost everything and now I knew how important certain things were.

Edward POV

I carried Bella to our room and I was just grateful that she was alright. I gently sat her on the bed and looked at her. She had a large red mark down the side of her cheek and a slightly swollen hand.

"I am just glad that you are alright." I told her. She looked at him and nodded.

"I love you." I told her. She was still looking at me and did something that caught me so off guard. She pulled me on top of her into a mind blowing kiss.

"Show me." She whispered and I was going to do just that.

I wasted no time in getting our clothes off and I just looked over her. She was perfect and mine. I just slowly crawled back onto the bed and kissed her. She was holding me close and I pulled her up against me; I wanted her as close as I could get her.

I kissed down her and let my hand slid down to her wet core. I gently inserted a finger to find her already very wet.

"Baby, you're soaking." I whispered in hear ear as I ran my tongue along her ear lobe.

"I was waiting for you." She said and smiled.

"Bella, we don't have to until you're ready." I told her.

"Edward, after tonight, I have never been more ready. I love you and nothing will change that." She said. I nodded and continued to work my fingers inside of her. I let me thumb brush the outside, where her nerves were, only to get moans.

"Please." She begged.

Bella POV

I knew I loved Edward, I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, and I knew I wanted him in every way. He was making me feel so good as he worked his fingers slowly inside of me. I wanted to feel him instead of his fingers. I let me hand wander down to his very hard erection. He sucked in a deep breath as I wrapped my hand around it. I started to move it at a semi-fast pace.

"I need to be inside of you." He growled and shift his weight so that he was on top of me.

He gently settled himself at my opening and took one of my legs and wrapped it around him. He locked his eyes with mine as he slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned at the contact and felt a little pain as I adjusted to him.

He began at a slower pace and was still looking into my eyes. I wrapped my other leg around him and made him go completely inside of me. He growled at the feeling.

"I want to make you feel good." He whispered.

"Then don't hold back." I told him. He flashed me a smirk before pounding all the way into me. I just moaned and arched my back. He felt so good as he picked up the pace and continued to slam into me.

"I am close." I whispered to him. He just leaned down and kissed me and he was going even faster. I was starting to feel so good.

"Please!" I begged him as he slammed into me far enough to make me go right then.

Edward POV

I was going as hard and as fast as I could. I wanted her to feel good and know what it really felt like. I moved slightly and slammed all the way into her. I felt her wall cling to me and she went. I wasn't far behind because she was having a hard orgasm.

"I love you.' I whispered as I went inside of her.

"I love you too." She whispered as I slowed down to milk the orgasm for all I could. I wanted the feeling to last.

I gently kissed her forehead and rolled off her. I pulled her close to me and held her.

"Thank you." I whispered to her.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For giving me that last chance." I whispered in her ear. She smiled at me and kissed me.

I fell asleep that night with the world complete and she was in my arms.

**A/N: I only have two chapters left. **


	46. Additions

**A/N: I don't own anyone from Twilight. **

**I have decided if I am totally going to give up on writing just yet since all the support you all have given me. Thank you for reading this story and helping me with the small issue we had during the middle of it. I have one chapter to go, but check out my other story I am finishing called "Still Adjusting".**

Emmett POV

I spent the night just holding Rose. I loved her and realized that I wasn't paying her enough attention. I just held her and watched her sleep. I could see the ever growing baby bump and couldn't wait to see if I was going to be the father of a boy or a girl. I know that Rose wanted a boy, but I didn't care just as long as I had one.

I got up the next morning and met with father and my brothers. Edward looked at little worn out, but we decided not to tease him about it.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"We are going to send a Roman to rule." Carlisle said. We all nodded and knew that one of us might be the ones to go.

"Don't worry, I won't send any of you, unless you want to go." He said and we all just smirk and glanced at one another.

"Is Bella alright?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"She is fine and sleeping. She wasn't hurt." He said and smiled.

"I am glad. We have her uncle and I don't think he will leave here alive." Carlisle told us.

"Don't let him." Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He can go back to Egypt and start an uprising. We don't need more problems." Jasper told me and realized he was right.

We talked and made decisions concerning Egypt and Bella's uncle's fate, before meeting for breakfast. I just watched as Edward had changed so much from being cruel to not caring about the world because he had her.

Bella POV

I was so glad that yesterday was over and done with. I was glad I was princess, glad that my brother was dead, but the important thing was that I had Edward as my husband. We all ate breakfast and the guys had to go to the senate or games, so Esme, Alice, Rose, and I decided to go to the baths. We all wanted to catch up and relax.

We got there and made sure that no one else could come in before getting into the water.

"Are you happy?" Esme asked me.

"I am and I love him." I told them. They all smiled at me and were just as happy.

"I am just glad that you weren't hurt last night." Alice told me. I nodded and hugged her.

"So, when are you going to have a baby?" Rose asked me. I just laughed and shrugged.

"She will about two months after Alice." Esme said.

Alice POV

We were joking with Bella and talking about having children, when Rose asked her. Bella wasn't going to say anything and just let it go, but Esme told us that she would have one right after me. Bella just looked at her and we all looked at Bella.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Are you really?" we asked her.

"Yes." She finally answered with a large smile on her face. We were all happy and hugging her.

"How did you know?" I asked Esme.

"Because I talked to her about it when I couldn't figure out what my body was doing." Bella answered.

"Does Edward know?" Rose asked her.

"No, no one does, except you all." She said.

"When are you going to tell him?" Esme asked her.

"Tonight." She answered.

We continued to talk and we were all excited because we were going to have babies together. We all knew our children would be close and it was exciting because we were all going though it together.

We left the baths that afternoon and went to the palace. We knew there was another feast tonight, but this one wasn't as large as last nights. I just wanted to know how Edward would react to Bella's news.

Edward POV

I had been away from Bella all day and just wanted to see her again. I was so glad when I got to my room and found her changing. She was about to get dressed when I ran over and stopped her.

"You are too beautiful to have clothes on." I whispered in her ear. She just smiled and looked back at me as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You want me to go naked to the feast?" She asked me and I just smiled.

"No, I just want you naked right now." I whispered in her ear as I left my hand slide down between her legs. She immediately moaned and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you." I whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too." She mumbled back to me.

I was getting her very wet because I wanted her right then. I felt her small hand behind me and find me through my robes. She was very good with her hands and I moaned when she started to apply more pressure.

"I need you." She whispered and I felt her lips connect with my neck, which caused a chill to run down my spine. I wasn't going to make her wait. I quickly removed my robes and pushed her over to the bed.

"No, wait, I wanted to do it like we did the first time." She said. I had to remember and smiled when I realized how she was talking about.

"Then turn around." I whispered in her ear.

Bella POV

I wanted Edward so bad and I loved how he felt when he entered me from behind. I had told him that is how I wanted it and he wasn't going to complain. I gently turned and faced the bed. I felt his hand go to my shoulder and he pushed my shoulders to where I was bent over the bed.

I felt his hands slide to my hips and he was at the entrance.

"Please." I whispered and he slammed into me as soon as I go please out. I moaned and gasped at the contact. I loved feeling him inside of me.

"You are so tight." He whispered and he kissed my shoulder blade. He began a slower pace and I was bringing my hips to meet his. I was enjoying the feeling and he made me jump when I felt his finger apply pressure to my spot. I moaned louder at the contact and was using my hips to his advantage.

"Bella." He growled as he began to go faster.

I was getting very close and it was feeling so good. He had a very tight grip on my hips and I let me face drop to hit the bed. The angle change made it feel even better.

"Faster, please, Edward." I begged and he didn't say no.

Edward POV

I was slamming into her with everything I had and it was feeling great. She had shift and the angle made me go in farther. I was getting very close and so was she. I felt her walls start to close around me.

"I am close!" she said.

"Scream my name." I growled in her ear and I slammed harder into her.

"Edward!!!" she screamed as her walls closed and orgasm washed over her.

I wasn't far behind as I slammed into her once more to feel my own orgasm take over.

I just leaned over and kissed between her shoulder blades to the small of her back and rested my head there.

"I love you." She whispered.

I gently pulled out and laid next to her. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." I whispered to her. I was nuzzling her neck with the tip of my nose and enjoying holding her into my arms.

"Edward?" she said.

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"How would you like our family to get bigger?" she asked me.

"I do, Bella, I want children." I told her.

Bella POV

I was trying to tell Edward that I was pregnant and he wasn't picking up the hints.

"When?" I asked him.

"Soon." He said.

"How soon?" I asked him. He rolled on his side and looked at me.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" he asked me.

"Just wondering." I told him.

"I would be happy with it at any time." He said and giving me a gentle kiss.

"How about in 7 or 8 months?" I asked him. He just looked at me in shock and then a smile crept across his face.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Really. It happened the first time we were together." I told him.

He just smiled at kissed me. We didn't want to move from one another's arms, but had to in order to attend the feast. He was so happy and couldn't stop kissing me.

We walked out and I hugged Esme.

"I told him." I whispered to her. She pulled away and smiled at me as Edward came up to hug her.

"I am so glad you have your own family." She told him as she hugged him.

We talked at the feast and Jasper had already announced Alice's pregnancy, Edward announced mine. Everyone was thrilled for us and we were so happy. I was just glad that I had a family that loved me.

**A/N: One chapter to go.**


	47. No regrets

**A/n: I don't own anyone from Twilight. Thanks for all the support and reviews during this story. I will be finishing up my other Twilight story "Still Adjusting" before I decide if I am done writing. Thanks for the support. **

Bella POV

It has been two years since I was brought to Rome, during the worst time in my life, and forced to stay. I didn't want to be here, I didn't like it, and I was a slave to my memories. I didn't think Rome held anything for me, but I was wrong. I found my true love again and I haven't let him go since.

We just celebrated the first birthday of our son, Robert. I have never been happier in my life to have a family, a child, and a real home. I didn't think I would get used to Rome and ever want to call it home; but I was wrong. Edward and I have a great life together and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Alice and Jasper have their little girl, Renee, and are expecting another one any day now. They are so in love and happy together. Alice and I remain best friends and our children play together every day. We even say that they would be married, if they weren't family. Jasper has taken his father's place in the senate and had brought good changes to Rome. He even allowed outsiders to be Roman citizens.

Emmett and Rose are more in love now than ever and have a large family. Rose had twins her instead of just one, and Emmett fell in love with the two little boys immediately. Rose and Emmett took forever to decide on names, but finally agreed on Kellan and Jackson. They are so happy and also expecting another child in a few months. Emmett has lead successful campaigns defeating the Babylonians and the Barbarians to the north. He is now the commanding general over all of Rome's army. He also wiped anyone from my family out of Egypt and apologized almost every day for a year for killing my father. I told him I had forgiven him and move on.

Esme is doing well since Carlisle's death. He died peacefully in his sleep and she named each of them a ruler in their own way. She is happy to be surrounded by her family and grandchildren. She named Emmett commanding general, gave Jasper the senate, and Edward the masses. She will occasionally attend games that are in her honor, but is happy to stay in the palace and have her gardens.

Edward is doing good and wants more children now that our son is one year old. He thinks we should try every day and makes it a point every day to tell me he loves me before he leaves the palace. He also apologized every day for more than a year for how he treated me and I would just kiss him. I told him once that even cruelty can be broken and he agrees with me because it worked on him. He will not whip a slave anymore and usually get angry with people who think they are property. He often reminds people that slaves are not property, but they are people. I am so glad that he changed from that monster, that I knew when I first arrived, to my loving husband.

I didn't think I would survive when I first made it to Rome, but I did. I have my family, my friends, and my life ahead of me; and it all starts with Edward. I even thanked Emmett one time for making me a slave and he looked at me like I was crazy, but I just smiled at him and told him that if I wasn't a slave then you wouldn't have brought me to Edward. I don't know what the future holds, I don't know how many kids I will have, I don't know if I will ever go back to Egypt; but I do know how strong of a person I am and what my life is today. I was so angry when I first came because I didn't think I would survive cruelty, but I didn't just survive it, I fell in love with it.

**A/N: The end. I hope you liked it and will at least check out my other Twilight Story "Still Adjusting". Thanks again for the support and reviews. **


End file.
